L'enfant d'une autre
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Drago Malefoy, ancien mangemort réputé doit changer de vie aprés la mort du Lord. Il n'a plus d'argent et se retrouve avec une enfant de six ans sur les bras, employé dans un journal miteux. Mais il voit ressurgir les fantômes de son passé...
1. Chapter 1

_Alphus me fait signe de suivre une ombre parcourant les couloirs mal éclairés, en quête d'un abri. Je soupire et m'exécute, je sais vu la petite taille de l'ombre à qui je vais avoir à faire. J'accélère le pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y a aucune sortie qui pourrait lui sauver la vie et je ne sens aucuns sentiments m'envahirent lorsque je la vois s'arrêter. Un adolescent… sans doute à peine assez âgé pour rejoindre Poudlard. Je lève la baguette, emprise à une certaine haine contre moi. Je peux tuer des sorciers… pas des enfants sans défense._

_- Vas-y gamin, on n'a pas le temps._

_Gamin… je vais lui en foutre des gamins ! Lui et sa chemise à carreaux sortant de sa robe de sorcier. Manquerait plus qu'une vache à côté et on pourrait se croire dans un western._

_- Avada Kedavra !_

_Tellement habituel qu'il n'y a plus d'intonation dans ma voix. Je détourne la tête et poursuis ma route en sens inverse._

Je sursaute comme un imbécile et ne bouge plus, le temps pour moi de retrouver mes esprits. Et enfin, comme aucun bruit suspect ne se fait entendre, j'en déduis que finalement, je suis réellement dans mon lit… dans ma maison. Saleté de cauchemar qui revient chaque nuit. Pour m'empêcher d'oublier quel homme misérable je suis, je fus.

Ma main traîne dans mes cheveux que la sueur a plaqué contre mon front et je me lève d'un pas chancelant. Direction la salle de bain, un coup d'œil au miroir et je gomme les poils qui salissent mon visage d'un coup de baguette. J'ai 25 ans aujourd'hui et ça, tout le monde s'en fout.

Mes yeux sont cernés, ma bouche pâteuse… moi Drago Malefoy suis un homme parmi tant d'autres. Ou presque.

- Papa !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré moi et j'accueille dans mes bras une petite tornade blonde prénommée Eavan. Des cheveux blonds rassemblés dans une tresse et une toute petite bouche, elle pourrait être le portrait craché des Malefoy si encore elle n'avait pas le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur et des yeux d'un bleu loin d'être froid.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Comment peut-elle devenir sérieuse si rapidement ? Je prends son menton entre mes doigts et tente de lui sourire sincèrement. Les enfants sont champions pour débusquer le mensonge.

- J'ai faim… que dirais-tu d'une bonne crêpe ?

- Tu sais pas les faire !

Il est vrai que ma fille est même plus douée que moi pour verser des céréales dans un bol, et j'exagère à peine. Du haut de ses six ans, elle a appris à grandir toute seule. Je suis un père, pas un papa. Ces mots tellement vrais restent au travers de ma gorge. J'ai parfois peur d'être mon père. Mangemort tué dans la bataille. Moi j'ai survécu… assez pour voir Potter assener le coup de grâce à notre maître.

Quand j'y repense… j'aurais pu finir ma vie à Azkaban. Si encore cette fille n'avait pas tellement cru en moi. Bien la première fois qu'elle avait faux. Moi, mangemort qui ait tué son mari… elle n'y a vu que du feu… m'a laissé partir.

Eavan a six ans. Il y a six ans que nous sommes ici. Pays mystérieux qui est devenu le sien. Je redoute le jour où je devrais rejoindre le pays que j'ai quitté. Mon pays. Voilà six ans que j'ai quitté le boulot de « chargé aux archives » et monté les échelons pour devenir reporter. Voilà six ans que je mens à ma fille au sujet de sa mère, six ans que j'essaie d'oublier que je fus un sorcier indigne de la société.

- N'y va ?

Poussé de ma rêverie par son petit minois si sérieux, la gourmandise de ma fille l'a menée vers l'impatience. Je souris à la voir mettre sa robe de sorcière sur son pyjama et l'en débarrasse sous son grognement.

- Eavan, je t'ai déjà dit, pas de pyjama pour sortir, même sous une robe de sorcier.

Elle fait la moue mais se laisse faire. Le temps pour moi de lui passer une robe légère et d'attacher ses cheveux aléatoirement avec une pince. Pourvu que ça tienne… J'enfile moi-même un pantalon qui jadis fut sur mesure et une chemise, puis je me laisse entraîner vers la cheminée.

L'avenue de Merlin. Connue dans le monde entier, une avenue commerçante digne de la démesure qu'a pris l'Amérique pour les moldus. Pourtant, si ce n'est la longueur qui atteint facilement le double du chemin de Traverse, rien dans la qualité et la renommée des magasins ne diffère de ce dernier.

Je tiens fermement la main d'Eavan et passe devant les enseignes sans m'y arrêter. Nous arrivons là, juste derrière ce tout nouveau magasin où les adolescents en baskets affluent. Je jette un regard à l'enseigne « Farces et Facéties W. Frères. » et je maudis le propriétaire. Impossible de prendre un petit déjeuner tranquille sur la terrasse. Pas temps que ces jeunes crieront à la manière de Pansy devant un rouge aux lèvres.

Par habitude, nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre et je la laisse se barbouiller de confiture. Trop occupé à regarder mon porte-monnaie de plus en plus léger.

Je n'ai plus rien… mon père mort, sa fortune aurait dû me revenir à la naissance de mon héritier. J'avais tout prévu… oubliant que nul n'est habilité à choisir le sexe de son futur enfant. Voilà comment je fus surpris d'avoir une fille. Comme si j'avais pu penser qu'il fallait s'y prendre d'une manière différente pour les concevoir.

Mais elle est là. Il est faux de dire que j'en suis heureux. Je l'aime. Mais je n'en suis pas… heureux. Comment l'être ? Si Eavan avait eu cette chose entre les jambes qui aurait fait d'elle un garçon, je serais en ce moment même en train de rugir contre l'elfe qui aurait trop fait griller les pancakes et en train de retenir sur la paye de ma nurse les quelques minutes de retard qu'elle aurait engendrées.

Ma fille n'a d'autre nourrice que la vieille folle qui habite l'étage d'au-dessus. Je n'ai d'autre maison qu'un appartement miteux. Et d'autres serviteurs que mes bras.

Déjà fatigué par une matinée parmi tout ce monde, je ne traîne pas et rentre chez moi. Sitôt arrivé, je lâche la main de la petite tornade et la laisse vaquer à ses occupations. Le regard vide, fatigué, éreinté par ma situation, je tombe sur une chaise, une boule dans la gorge. Salazar où est le Drago d'autrefois ?

Je ne suis plus personne d'imposant… je ne suis plus personne.

Un claquement se fait entendre le long de ma vitre et machinalement, je l'ouvre pour laisser entrer le courrier du jour. Un exemplaire du « vent de l'ouest » (le journal qui m'embauche) et quelques factures que je n'aurais le courage d'ouvrir qu'après un bon café.

Ma main se pose sur le journal. Je le parcours d'un rapide coup d'œil et grogne en voyant mon article sur les habitudes des cadres sorciers relégué en troisième page. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour arrêter ma lecture. Plus qu'un choix : les factures.

Loyer… taxe sur les balais… école d'Eavan, pub pour de la nouvelle poudre de cheminette « garantie sans nausées » et une lettre au caractère officiel provenant de mon boulot. Manquait plus que ça… avec la chance dont je fais preuve, j'ai dû me faire virer pour cause de mauvais travail…

_Cher Mr Malefoy,_

_À la vue des services que vous nous avez rendus jusque présent et de l'inutilité de votre poste dans nos modifications, nous avons décidé de revoir votre contrat. Ainsi, si vous le désirez, vous pouvez être notre représentant chez notre confrère : « le hibou britannique ». Pour cela, il vous faudra bien entendu déménager de l'autre côté de l'atlantique et nous pouvons d'ores et déjà vous aider à trouver un logement en Grande-Bretagne. _

_Nous nous permettons de vous faire remarquer que ceci est une offre qui ne se refuse pas._

_Cordialement._

_S.G._

En clair, j'accepte où je me fais virer… « Le hibou britannique » nom idiot qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Salazar dans quelle panade me suis-je fourré…


	2. Chapter 2

« Il pleut, il mouille… c'est la fête au scroutt à pétard ».

Je peux concevoir que je fus moi-même un enfant mais vous ne me ferez pas avaler que je chantais une immondice pareil. Eavan est souriante à côté de moi et dégluti ces mots en sautant à pieds joints dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvrent le bitume de Londres. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre que c'est ici que commence notre nouvelle vie, pas l'air de comprendre que nous ne retournerons sans doute jamais dans cet appartement miteux qui fut le notre. Elle a perdu toutes ses habitudes tandis que les miennes me reviennent peu à peu.

Comment faire comprendre à une enfant de 6 ans que ceci est un passage important de sa vie, comment lui faire comprendre que même si tout cela est triste, elle en sera heureuse plus tard. Comment lui faire croire en des choses dont je ne crois plus. Une chose de positive, elle est une Malefoy et de cela, elle ne s'attache pas si facilement aux gens… je n'aurais pas à écrire les lettres pour ses amis à sa place… elle n'a pas d'amis et quel père suis-je pour sourire en pensant à ça ? Je ne suis pas un papa, c'est un fait.

- On va vou ?

- Eavan, on dit où va-t-on…

- Tu sais pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Bah où von va…

Salazar, si mère l'entendait, elle retournerait ciel et terre pour lui trouver un percepteur. Mère… cela va faire 7 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit au courant de l'existence de sa petite-fille… Je soupire… Eavan n'existe réellement que pour moi.

- Faut demander au monsieur où von va ?

- Nous allons à mon travail…

Je vois à sa mine dépitée que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Et je dois dire pour sa défense que le bonheur ne se lit pas non plus sur mon visage. Le travail ne faisait pas réellement partie des valeurs que l'on tentait de m'enseigner… j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'un Malefoy s'abaisserait à ça… j'ai du mal à imaginer que ce premier Malefoy fut moi.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'Eavan soit une fille ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cette traître à son sang me donne une fille ? Salazar, son esprit de vengeance allait bien loin.

Je secoue la tête dérisoirement et passe une main dans mes cheveux mouillés. Je l'ai choisit… en croyant redevenir celui que j'aurais du être. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Ca n'a réellement aucun sens. Mes souvenirs s'emmêlent et me ramènent à chaque fois vers ce cauchemar, seul vestige d'un passé que l'on m'a volé.

Une nouvelle fois, mon esprit s'embrume et je me laisse à frissonner en voyant cette forme à terre, inanimée. Je n'arrive pas à m'en vouloir assez pour me trouver détestable. Non, je l'ai fait pour la bonne cause, une cause qui est tombée sous la joute de Potter.

Potter… qu'est-il devenu… sans doute perdu dans un village paumé, esseulé sans son meilleur ami… vivant sous les redevances que lui versent les associations de soutien au héro de la guerre. Pathétique… autant que ces photos de lui rappelant la pire erreur des sorciers depuis des decennies.

Une erreur… j'en frissonne en ressentant le goût amer que laisse ce mot dans ma gorge… une erreur… peut-être pas puisque c'est à cause de ça que j'ai sur les bras un enfant qui au lieu de m'enrichir, me fait plus pauvre de jours en jours.

Mon cœur fait un bond… je ne suis pas heureux d'Eavan mais j'en suis amoureux. Je suis amoureux de ma fille… elle est ma chaire et mon sang….

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis arrêté en plein milieu de la rue. Ma main plaque mes cheveux sur mon crâne et mes yeux parcourent les alentours à la recherche d'Eavan. D'une rapidité impressionnante, elle a réussi à me faire faux bonds. Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû lui prendre la main. Mais ce genre de réflexe ne fait pas encore partie de mes habitudes.

Malgré moi, je sens le sang battre mes tempes et la colère prendre le dessus sur la peur. Elle ne connaît rien de cet endroit et n'en fait qu'à sa tête… La face cachée d'un caractère qui me rappelle qu'un enfant se fait à deux.

Et enfin, de long cheveux blonds brunis par la pluie s'offrent à moi… tout s'éteint, et j'oublis que quelques secondes auparavant, j'aurais sans doute eu envie de lui faire regretter cette fausse peur. Comment m'avouer que j'ai réellement eu peur ?

Je m'avance à mon tour derrière elle, et mes yeux croisent leur reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin de quidditch.

Je dis ne plus être en colère mais mon regard me trahi… je dis survivre mais mes cernes me donnent une allure de mort vivant. Je dis être en bonne santé mais ma peau plus pâle que le spectre de la mort me fait mentir. Salazar merci, une enfant de six ans m'aide à garder la forme… et puis surtout, les Malefoy ne sont-ils pas réputés pour leur charisme et leur charme légendaire ?

- Eavan, je vais être en retard.

Ceci est une réponse passe partout, même si ce n'est pas vrai, l'enfant n'a pas à le savoir. Un enfant obéit, et c'est tout… enfin, en théorie car dans la pratique, c'est une tout autre histoire.

- T'avais dit que tu m'achèterais un balai !

- Et je t'avais dis aussi que le père noël existait…

Et là voilà qui me refait sa moue légendaire, mais sa fierté si bien héritée la poussera à ne pas pleurer. Et en effet, la voilà qui me tourne le dos et j'ai juste le temps de la rattraper pour la ramener dans le droit chemin. Je sais, j'aurais dû la réprimander… enfin je crois… tout au moins, c'est ce que père aurait fait. Mais il faut croire que je n'ai plus la volonté de rien.

Nos pas nous mènent jusqu'à une maison de pierres blanches qui pourrait être qualifiée de typiquement féminine. Difficile d'imaginer que c'est ici que j'allais devoir ramener mes guêtres chaque jour que Salazar fera.

Un dernier regard vers ma fille et je me décide à rentrer… elle n'a pas choisi de venir au monde et je ne ferais pas la même bêtise que mon père. A moi de lui faire la vie agréable, avec l'argent en moins.

Une maison qui ressemble beaucoup à un manoir bien aménagé. Je m'avance dans les couloirs en tenant toujours fermement la capuche de celle qui est ma fille. Et j'accoste la dame du premier guichet, amèrement.

- Je suis le nouveau correspondant, je pense être attendu…

- Vous êtes attendu… seul.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent et se pose sur ma fille. Un entrain de haine envers ce regard plein d'animosité me fait perdre ma patience.

- Vous seriez gréé de me montrer le chemin…

- La crèche c'est par ici.

Son doigt se pointe à l'opposé et je prends le courage de demander :

- La quoi ?

- Crèche… une idée de la directrice.

- Merci bien mais ça ne me dit pas ce que c'est.

- Un endroit où ceux qui travaillent ici peuvent y déposer leurs enfants en garde.

De nouveau son doigt se pointe et me voilà à regarder ma fille sanglotant devant une femme rondouillette qui tente de lui faire croire qu'elle est son amie. Derrière elle, une petite fille un peu plus grande qu'elle lui tend ses petits bras potelés… de grands cheveux roux et des taches de rousseurs me font vaguement penser à… il faut réellement que je me concentre sur autre chose, ça ne peut être qu'un hasard…


	3. Chapter 3

Une pièce aux murs blancs, que les fleurs empestent de leurs odeurs si féminines. Les yeux me picotent et je suis incapable de dire pourquoi. Voilà un bon quart d'heure que j'attends et on peut dire que mon travail ici commence bien. J'avais oublié que les britanniques n'avaient pas vent de la ponctualité. Attendons de voir la tête de cette fameuse directrice qui embauche des personnes qui gardent les enfants comme un berger le ferait avec un troupeau de moutons.

Au mur, des pages du journal encadrées comme s'il s'agissait de reliques. Il n'est pas vieux mais apparemment, sa réputation n'est plus à faire. Au moins, je pourrais peut-être me venter d'y être pour quelque chose. Tout semble trop parfait ici… des rideaux pastel retenus par un papillon, aux tapis où les pieds doivent s'y enfoncer de dix centimètres à chaque pas.

Et ses fleurs… encore et toujours… je rechigne une envie d'éternuer et opte pour la solution : éclater.

- Même pas fichu d'être à l'heure… comment montrer l'exemple à ses employés ?

- A croire que c'est une habitude…

Je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et je sens simplement un froid parcourir mon dos et me donner la chair de poule. Je connais cette voix… assez pour savoir que je me suis fourré dans une sale situation.

- … d'en avoir après vos supérieurs.

Je remonte la tête et fixe cette « supérieure » avec ce sourire narquois qui évite de me faire passer pour un poltron.

Granger… la seule… la même. Toujours ses cheveux indomptés qu'elle a fait l'effort de retenir dans un chignon mal serré… toujours ses yeux marrons qui ne laisse passer aucune émotion et toujours cette facilité à me faire sortir de mes gonds.

- Tiens donc… Grang… Miss Granger… si on m'avait dit que…

- Normalement, vous auriez pu vous en doutez… Vous avez la mémoire bien courte, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous retrouvez face à moi… dans ces locaux.

Sa main se pointe vers une plaque gravée à son nom et je m'en veux désormais de ne pas avoir réagi avant… à quelque chose malheur est bon, ça m'a fait oublié la déception ressentie en l'entendant me vouvoyer.

- A croire que j'ai eu une vie chargée pour oublier que j'avais travaillé ici…

- A vrai dire, il serait plus juste de dire… là-bas…

Sa main se pointe vers le sol et je frémis de rage. Comment peut-elle me descendre aussi bas. Un jeu macabre ressurgissant de l'adolescence, les effluves de vieux cartons me reviennent au souvenir de ce sous sol qui me servait de bureau. Je fulmine, elle ne doit pas le voir. Dans tous les cas, je suis bloqué ici…

- Par ici…

Je la suis à travers une autre porte et je me retrouve dans un lieu nettement plus agréable… moins… féminin mais venant de Granger, pouvais-je m'attendre à mieux ?

Je m'assois sur le premier fauteuil mis à disposition et passe ma main sous mon nez… Salazar, ces fleurs me donnent un mal de tête pas possible. J'essaie d'oublier et je parcours des yeux cet antre qui m'emprisonne l'esprit.

Trop accueillant pour ce que ça représente pour moi…

- Je reviens…

Je soupire sans chercher à me cacher et reprends ma visite visuelle. Des photographies en mouvements sur son bureau, je les parcours du regard et les souvenirs me reviennent.

Sur l'une d'entre elles, un jeune couple fringuant et resplendissant de bonheur… qui aurait cru que je pourrais un jour trouver ce couple uniforme. A regarder ces visages rayonnants, j'en oublierais presque que ce piètre crétin n'est plus en vie… Weasley… tu manques au moins à quelqu'un.

Je repose le cadre en prenant garde de le remettre au même endroit, et passe à la suivante… Hermione… un ventre arrondi et encore une fois, je me souviens… ce baiser échangé… l'annonce de sa grossesse et mon… Salazar empêche moi de dire une bêtise. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes…

La guerre allait prendre fin, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours et je devais prendre toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas faillir à la promesse que j'avais faite au maître.

A cela se rajoutaient mes problèmes personnels : un père mort au combat et un héritage qui partait en fumée… tout devait aller pour le mieux, j'avais une femme et un héritier à naître… tout devait se passer comme prévu et il n'y avait aucune place pour des sentiments d'adolescents sauf que…

- Tenez buvez ça.

Je la toise d'un œil narquois et attrape son verre d'un geste las. Si le prix de la paix est de boire une goutte de son sérum, je suis preneur.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est ?

- Mourir de ça ou d'autre chose…

Je trempe mes lèvres dans la substance et la vide d'un trait… pas mauvais. Léger parfum de rose mêlé à la cannelle. Ca ressemble plus à du parfum qu'à une boisson déshydratante. Pendant ce temps, mon regard poursuit inlassablement son parcours jusqu'à ce qu'il croise une nouvelle photographie… un bébé en robe et chapeau de paille.

- Alors c'est une fille ?

Elle suit mon regard et hoche la tête en retournant le cadre de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir. Cette fois, s'en est trop pour moi…

- Cessons ce jeu tu veux… tu savais visiblement que ça serait moi ton nouvel « employé »… je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici ?

- De la même manière que vous saviez certainement qui serait votre supérieur…

- Cesse de me vouvoyer Granger… et non je ne savais pas que c'était toi… Sinon je…

- Vous quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas le choix…

- Mais toi tu l'avais !

- Vous êtes le meilleur reporter du « vent de l'ouest » et j'avais besoin de vous ici… Je n'avais aucune raison de refuser, à cela rajoutez le fait que votre dernier emploi ici nous a été plus que bénéfique. Donc, soit vous partez tout de suite, soit vous restez ici et vous vous faites à l'idée qu'on n'est pas en Amérique ici, et que ce n'est pas une marque de mode que de tutoyer ses supérieurs…


	4. Chapter 4

Me voilà à déambuler dans les couloirs parfumés de cet établissement. Le sang bat dans mes veines et je n'ai plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi et oublier ce boulot qui n'est réellement pas fait pour moi.

Je m'arrête devant cette garderie où les enfants piaillent devant des femmes visiblement dépassées. J'encourage mentalement ma fille à faire plus de bruit et suis déçu de la voir sagement assise dans un coin, frappant en rythme dans les mains de cette petite rousse que j'avais déjà vu à l'arrivée. Décidemment, il y a des choses qui vont me poursuivre jusqu'au bout.

Je soupire et je rentre sans frapper, sous le regard courroucé de cette bonne femme qui, j'en suis sûr, a pris en grippe ma fille. Ma fille… qui grimace en me voyant m'approcher.

- Eavan, prends tes affaires, on rentre chez nous.

- Je veux pas, je m'amuse au moins ici.

Et bien, si je comptais sur elle pour m'apaiser le cœur… c'est vrai, elle aurait pu me dire qu'on lui avait fait manger des verracrasses ou boire du jus de citrouille par le nez. Un truc dans le genre quoi. Je soupire et lui attrape le bras avec force, assez pour l'entendre rugir comme à son habitude :

- Je veux rester là !

Et c'est à ce moment là que tout déraille. Une voix de femme qui à l'inverse de ma fille, ne me calme pas du tout. Bien au contraire…

- Tu reviendras demain…

Je me retourne dans l'intention de faire ravaler ses mots à cette Granger, mais la vision de la petite fille dans les bras de cette femme me fait reculer. Je bégaye… comme un idiot :

- Je ne reviendrais pas demain… Miss Granger.

- Et bien chargez-vous de lui expliquer pourquoi.

Mes yeux sont restés fixés sur cette petite fille rousse aux grands yeux bleus. Le regard larmoyant, elle s'accroche aux bras de sa mère et je me sens misérable de lui faire subir une telle chose. C'est pas elle qui était censée pleurer… Et pourquoi suis-je si sensible aux réactions d'une fille que je ne connais pas ? D'une fille qui est l'enfant de ma patronne et de l'homme que j'ai…

Je continue à enserrer le bras de ma fille et nous sortons ainsi jusqu'à la cheminée qui nous ramènera dans notre nouveau chez nous.

A peine arrivée que la voilà qui se laisse tomber sur le canapé miteux de notre salon. Les bras retranchés le long de son corps et les lèvres retroussées, elle me toise de son regard brûlant. Surtout ne pas oublier que je suis l'adulte et qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant.

- Je m'amusais bien avec Jude !

Jude… quel prénom pitoyable. Manque d'inspiration sans doute… enfant non désiré ? Je me plais à imaginer cela.

- Et bien j'espère que tu en as profité, je t'interdis de la revoir tu m'entends !

La voilà qui balance énergiquement les pieds le long du canapé, et en salit au passage le tissu déjà bien usé. Elle marmonne et je sais qu'elle sait que ça m'énerve. Ne pas m'emporter… rester zen… trouver un papier… envoyer un hibou au patron. Marmonnements de plus en plus intenses… je cède…

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ? Aurais-tu le courage de le répéter à vive voix ?

Et voilà qu'elle inspire un bon coup et s'époumone presque en me hurlant :

- C'est pas parce que t'as pas d'amis que je ne dois pas en avoir non plus !

Salazar, elle a bien plus de courage que moi… bien plus de courage pour dire à vive voix ce qu'elle pense de moi. Mais comme pour me donner tord, la voilà qui part en courant, pour ne pas que ma furie la rattrape.

A quoi bon ? Je ne suis pas en colère… juste… touché… Pas possible, un Malefoy ne peut être touché que par les propos des siens. Salazar… c'est la mienne.

Je me laisse à mon tour tomber sur le divan et ma tête se pose sur un coussin. Ses mots brûlent ma conscience et m'empêchent de réagir convenablement… Comme le ferait quelqu'un de censé.

Que dois-je faire ? Que puis-je faire ? Je suis un homme au chômage qui n'a plus que pour lui un nom usagé et une fille qui lui tire une tronche de mille pieds.

Elle a raison… je n'ai rien, je ne suis personne. Que j'attrape celui qui a dit que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants… une enfant innocente, la mienne est loin de l'être. Déjà salie par l'éducation que je malmène. Après tout, à qui la faute si elle est devenue cette fille manquant autant de tact et de savoir vivre… oh après tout, ça doit être dans les gènes… Que je recroise sa mère et je lui dirais ce que j'en pense.

Je souris à cette pensée… bien sûr que je n'en ferais rien… je vais même tout faire pour l'éviter. Mais ça risque d'être dur si j'accepte le boulot dans ce pittoresque… Salazar, j'ai perdu cet emploi.

Un claquement se fait entendre et le bruit d'un frappement sur la porte d'entrée. J'ai de la visite… un sorcier. Je reste allongé ici, trop préoccupé pour accueillir quelqu'un et encore une fois, j'ai réellement sous-estimé le sadisme de ma fille.

La voilà qui repasse devant moi, toute sautillante pendant que Granger se pointe devant moi.

- Granger…

- Malefoy.

- Tu m'excuseras si je ne t'offre pas un café, mais je n'étais légèrement pas disposé à te laisser entrer. Maintenant, si tu vas voir ma fille que tu t'es si bien mise dans la poche, je suis certain que tu pourras en tirer un verre d'eau… du robinet.

- Hum… dommage, je ne me suis pas mise dans la poche la bonne personne.

Cette phrase me fait sortir de ma somnolence. Elle me cherche non ? Et bien elle va me trouver.

- Si c'est pour ça que tu es ici, tu as oublié les fleurs et le chocolat.

- Ca ne devrait pas être le contraire non ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

- Tout tourne à l'envers chez moi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, c'est Eavan qui prend les décisions…

- Tu plaisantes ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, toujours le même humour en tout cas. Comme si j'allais laisser une fillette me marcher sur les pieds.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Etre certaine que tu viendras demain.

- Je ne suis pas apte à te donner une telle réponse. Et si tu voulais faire ça dans les normes, tu m'aurais donné un vrai rendez-vous…

- Encore une fois, c'est censé être le contraire.

- … professionnel. Je ne sais pas vers quoi est tourné ton esprit Granger… mais tu m'impressionnes. Je ne te croyais pas apte à ressortir avec un homme… même professionnellement…

- Il y a bien des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.

- C'est une proposition ?

- Si s'en était une ?

- Ce soir 20h sur le chemin de Traverse… On avisera.


	5. Chapter 5

Salazar, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Me voilà à tourner sur le chemin de traverse en maudissant le génie qui m'a fait invité cette… cette femme, patronne en ses temps perdus, au restaurant. Et dire qu'en plus je suis fauché, à moins d'un miracle, après cela, Eavan et moi serons bon pour nous nourrir de larves d'insectes pendant un petit moment.

Et dire que je vais devoir jouer la bonne figure devant une femme qui me répugne un peu plus chaque jour… et à cela se mêlent des souvenirs honteux de faiblesses d'adolescent.

Je tourne vers la librairie Fleury and Bott et me décide à patienter que la grande aiguille se retrouve sur le 12. De là, je reviendrais sur mes pas et tant pis pour elle si je ne la croise pas.

Cette vitrine sur décorée me donne la nausée… du Potter à perte de vue, meilleur remède contre l'appétit. Des livres qui traitent toutes les facettes d'un homme qui paraît à leurs yeux surhumain…

« Le survivant immortel ? », et bien voyons, manquerait plus que mes arrières petits-enfants aient à subir le balafré… Ils auront bien assez des livres pour apprendre quel usurpateur il était.

« L'épopée d'un héros… », depuis quand tuer un homme donne le droit au titre de héros ? Si seulement ça pouvait s'appliquer à tout le monde !

« Un chemin tout tracé », tout comme le mien semblait l'être. Et voilà où j'en suis.

Je tourne ma tête dans un grognement, assez de voir toutes ces bêtises sur des livres aux couvertures brillantes. Mon regard se pose sur l'étagère destinée au Quidditch, enfin une chose que je regrette d'avoir oublié. Rien ne savait mieux me faire oublier le calvaire du sol… les noms des plus grands joueurs sont inscrits ici : Ewan MacEliott, Thomas Enderson, Viktor Krum, Maurane, Ronald Weasley, Ryan… Weasley… Salazar je rêve. Mes yeux refont le chemin en sens inverse et se posent sur ce nom qui semble me suivre.

En un instant, me voilà à franchir la porte de ce magasin et me fait rattraper par le son d'une voix loin d'être agréable :

- On ferme…

- Et bien vous fermerez après m'avoir vendu ce livre…

Mon regard doit être plus froid qu'à l'habitude car l'homme ne bronche pas et revient avec ce fameux bouquin qui finalement, va bien plus m'en apprendre sur cette vie que j'ai fuie durant tant d'année.

- Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu…

Je ne remonte pas mon regard, ce vieux fou a dû me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'est certain. Mais l'espoir me laisse à croire qu'il va enfin retrouver mon nom de famille et me toiser de ce regard plein d'envie.

- Ah j'y suis ! C'est pas vous qui posait sur ces publicité pour les chaussures moldus.

Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma salive et tente de sourire convenablement. A quoi bon répondre, c'est déjà bien d'être connu… même si en fait je ne suis pas celui qu'il croit.

- Vous vous intéressez au quidditch ? Vous jouez ?

- Il fut un temps, oui…

- Oh… dans quelle équipe ?

Comment lui avouer que mon père avait acheté ma place d'attrapeur dans une équipe de collège ?

- Sans importance… je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous étiez censé fermer.

Je lui balance ses mornilles sur le comptoir et disparais, le livre sous mon bras.

Je reprend la route jusqu'au début du chemin et observe la démarche d'une femme qui avance juste devant moi. Des cheveux longs désordonnés et une jupe qui ne risque pas de montrer ce qu'il ne faut pas. Je suis presque surpris de mettre autant de temps avant de réagir. Il ne peut s'agir que d'une seule personne, celle qui tout comme moi fuit le rendez-vous. Je pourrais la laisser partir et prendre cela pour une aubaine où la prendre la main dans le sac. Ma soif de vengeance se fait finalement la plus forte et je passe devant elle en lui lançant :

- Tu as déjà changé d'avis ?

Un cri strident se fait entendre et je me retrouve allongé par terre, complètement sonné. La tête me tourne et le filet chaud qui sort de ma bouche ne me laisse rien valoir de bon. Je distingue à peine son visage se pencher sur moi et m'entends lui hurler :

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS !

Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je viens de bouffer le peu de dignité qu'il me restait… et je m'écroule de nouveau, espérant m'évanouir pour ne pas voir arriver la suite. Mais hélas, quand l'oiseau de mauvais augure a pris la place de l'étoile au dessus de notre berceau, c'est pour toujours.

- Ne restons pas là… les gens commencent à se demander quoi.

- Et ils n'ont pas raison peut-être ? Tu viens de me mettre KO et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

- Je… viens…

Sa main sert mon bras et me voilà disparaissant, en route pour une destination dont je ne sais rien.

- Reste-là, je reviens…

Qu'elle peut être drôle parfois… c'est vrai que vue l'état dans lequel elle m'a mis, je vais pourvoir aller vadrouiller aux quatre coins du monde… Peut-être même que je vais pouvoir escalader l'Himalaya.

J'écoute ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus et des voix s'élever. Mon oreille se tend et involontairement, je ne loupe aucunes des paroles qui s'échangent à quelques pas de là.

- Déjà rentrée Hermione ?

- Oui un… imprévu.

- Hum… tu t'es enfuie encore… Hermione, il est temps que tu refasses ta vie… Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile mais… enfin, il me manque à moi aussi mais je suis certaine qu'il aurait voulu que tu…

- Ginny, je… c'était un simple rendez-vous professionnel.

- Appelles ça comme tu veux… Bon et bien tu n'as plus besoin de moi… Bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi… et merci pour ce soir.

Les pas se rapprochent et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire la connexion. Si je reste là, elle va certainement me voir et… le cauchemar n'aura pas de fin. Je pose ma main au sol et retiens mon corps pour le mettre au sol sans faire de bruit. Fichu canapé trop haut pour mon esprit meurtri.


	6. Chapter 6

- Malefoy je peux savoir ce que tu fous par terre ? Tu trouves le tapis plus confortable que le canapé ?

- Avec le coup que tu m'as refilé, bizarrement il n'y a plus rien de confortable.

- Ca va… excuse-moi… mais pourquoi tu m'as abordé comme ça aussi ?

- Ah je vois, c'est de ma faute si je me fais taper en plus ! A ce que je sache, il n'est pas écris « Tête à claques » sur mon front.

- Il y a des choses qu'on n'a pas besoin de lire.

Je la vois approcher un flacon nauséabond près de mon visage et je me demande si son esprit de vengeance a vraiment une fin. Je repousse sa main en grimaçant et je l'entends soupirer.

- Ne joue pas l'enfant, c'est pour te soigner.

- Ca pue ton truc !

- Je croirais entendre Jude… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais à ta fille si elle se comportait comme toi ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas soigné parce que j'estime qu'elle est assez grande pour faire attention et ne pas se blesser.

Elle hausse les sourcils et reste comme figée devant ma réaction. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en sourire et voilà qu'elle en profite et plaque son coton imbibé sur le coin de ma bouche. Mais ça brûle son truc ! J'essaie de me dégager mais plus je recule, plus elle plaque sa main sur ma lèvre et plus ça fait mal.

Enfin elle desserre son étreinte et me tend un verre de potion anti-douleur que je bois d'une traite. Elle s'est assise sur le bras du canapé et je la fixe sans me sentir gêné le moins du monde. Elle vieillit mais c'est normal, non ? Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose en quittant mon pays pendant six ans. Pourtant, son regard est resté le même, tantôt fuyant, tantôt empli d'un besoin de savoir qui vous emprisonne sans prévenir. A ce moment là, on sait qu'on ne peut pas échapper aux questions.

- J'ai récupéré le livre que tu as acheté chez Fleury and Bott.

Et merde… Ca je ne m'y attendais plus. Quel crétin je suis pour acheter un livre relatant la vie du défunt mari de ma patronne ?

- Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as acheté celui là en particulier ?

- Je… je ne savais pas que Weasley était devenu un joueur de quidditch professionnel.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai vu ce livre dans la vitrine et ça m'a surpris voilà.

- Il s'est décidé à jouer au quidditch après la disparition de Ginny. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête comme il disait. Ca a bien fonctionné puisqu'il était tellement dedans qu'il s'est révélé parmi les meilleurs au bout de quelques mois seulement.

Je peux savoir pourquoi elle me raconte sa vie là ? Est-ce qu'il est écrit « psy » sur mon visage ? Elle va me rendre malade si elle continue à parler comme ça d'un homme définitivement mort. Il est mort… je l'ai vu.

- C'est à cette période là qu'il m'a demandé en mariage… et c'est au moment de sa nomination au poste de gardien dans l'équipe nationale que j'ai appris la venue au monde de…

Faîtes qu'elle change de sujet par pitié ! Je connais tout ça ! Je la revois enceinte de Jude à la veille de la grande bataille. Je me souviens ce jour là, je revenais de mon boulot miteux dans ce même journal qui m'embauche une seconde fois… Je m'en souviens ! Eavan venait de naître et je m'apprêtais à laisser repartir sa mère.

- Granger je peux te poser une question ?

Ca c'est radical comme changement de sujet… C'est sûr que ça manque de tact mais c'est radical.

- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé comme ça ? Tu voulais assouvir une soif de vengeance ou…

- Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

- Ah oui et pourquoi continues-tu à me dénigrer avec toutes ces choses que tu sais mieux que tout le monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu emploies toujours mon nom de famille ?

- Tu le fais aussi !

- C'est une habitude… Mais je suppose que tu as… eu peur… Tu as eu peur mais ta réaction a été plus que violente. Le courage des Gryffondors n'est plus ce qu'il était.

- L'arrogance des serpentards reste la même.

Je baisse les yeux par habitude. Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas affligé ce mot. Je suis arrogant… je l'étais… je ne pense plus l'être.

- …_Sang-de-bourbe_…

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- S'en est trop…

- Qu'est-ce qui en est trop ?

- On était censé parler affaire ce soir ! Je me retrouve là à t'entendre débiter la vie que j'ai laissé.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire du boulot… Tu viendrais demain matin à 9H comme tu aurais de toute façon dû le faire.

- Mais oui et le Dragon…

- Si tu veux. Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies réellement le choix. Je ne doute pas du fait que tu sois resté le même gamin arrogant Malefoy, mais j'ai également découvert à cette époque que tu avais un cœur…

- … tu vas me faire vomir…

- … et le fait d'avoir un enfant doit te pousser à être moins égoïste. Tu es responsable, tu ne dois plus prendre tes décisions pour toi seul.

Je glisse un doigt dans ma gorge et fais mine de m'étouffer. Je n'ai jamais pris une seule décision pour moi. Qui est-elle pour pouvoir prétendre le contraire… Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour moi… Jamais.

- Réfléchis un peu… Je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision. Tu vas revenir demain matin et m'appeler madame, j'en ferais de même avec toi et nos liaisons s'arrêteront là. Par Merlin dis quelque chose !

Je relève la tête soudainement et un éclair de génie me traverse l'esprit. Je me lève, attrape ma cape et la sienne en lui disant :

- Bon on y va ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Je sais que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de le faire alors: merci pour vos revews si gentilles et motivantes et merci d'être lecteurs tout simplement. Et oui, je lis bien toutes les reviews et il m'arrive même d'y répondre! ;) Sur ce... bonne lecture!_

Par Salazar qu'est-ce que je fous là… Et dire que j'ai failli y échapper et il a encore fallu que je me la ramène… Repas simple dans un restaurant tout aussi simple. Il faut dire qu'à partir d'une certaine heure, ils ne sont plus réellement disposés à recevoir un balafré et une furie. Car oui, elle à l'air d'une furie. Allez savoir pourquoi… tout ça pour un verre de pepsi à la place de coca, je ne sais pas ce qu'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

On a passé la soirée à parler de choses aussi futiles que ma présence à ses côtés et pourtant, je dois avouer que j'étais étonné de voir l'heure tardive. A vrai dire, si le serveur ne s'était pas mis à balayer en sifflotant et à couvrir nos voix par la même occasion, nous y serions encore.

Et nous voilà dans une rue déserte et presque effrayante. Je vois Granger trembler et je me demande si c'est de peur ou bien de froid tout simplement. Les images du début de soirée me reviennent peu à peu… Par Salazar quelle frousse j'ai dû lui mettre pour qu'elle m'étale de cette manière. Pourtant, c'était quoi ? Une simple main sur son épaule. Que m'arriverait-il si je m'aventurais vers d'autres parties de son corps ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? C'est une sang-de-bourbe qui s'est entichée d'un Weasley et qui de surcroît lui a fait un môme. Et c'est moi qui dis ça. J'oublierais presque que je peux la comprendre.

J'ai la soudaine impression de retrouver mon adolescence en plus libérée et je pense qu'elle doit ressentir la même chose à la vue de ses pas nonchalants et de son regard fuyant. Seule cette peur que trahissent ses bras repliés gâche le tableau qu'elle pourrait si gentiment m'offrir.

J'avais oublié ce qui me poussait à jouer au jeu du séducteur à son égard, oublié que ça avait marché pendant un temps, oublié que ça ne me répugnait pas de sceller mes lèvres sur les siennes et de goûter un tant soit peu la tendresse de sa peau et de ses caresses.

Voilà désormais que ça me dégoûte de penser ça… juste d'y penser car l'idée que ça se reproduise un jour ne me fait pas peur.

Tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas… reprends-toi mon vieux, ce n'est qu'Hermione Granger… Ta patronne.

Trouve un sujet de conversation ou tu vas te faire griller… elle a cette fichue tendance à deviner les sujets les plus gênants.

- Tu as froid ?

Elle détourne son regard du ciel étoilé et hoche difficilement la tête. J'avais vu juste, elle n'a pas seulement froid. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça mais je retire ma cape pour la poser sur ses épaules et je le regrette presque instantanément. C'est qu'il fait froid…

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Par Salazar que va-t-elle bien pouvoir me demander ? Je soupire et comme de bien entendu, elle n'en prend pas compte et pose sa fichue question.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

C'est une bonne question à laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse qui pourrait être un semblant logique.

- Parce que ça ne serait pas malin d'être au chômage technique faute d'avoir une patronne malade.

Pas plus convaincue que moi, elle baisse la tête et nous continuons à marcher l'un a côté de l'autre en prenant garde de ne pas se frôler.

- Et moi je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais y répondre.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé tout à l'heure ?

- Je pense que ça a dû sérieusement endommager ton cerveau… Tu ne te souviens pas ? J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

- Sérieusement…

- Tu as dû un peu trop boire ce soir… tu te montres très personnel.

Que répondre à ça ? Oui c'est vrai j'ai un peu trop bu mais en même temps, le fait de savoir que c'était sur le compte de la société ne m'aidait par à me restreindre. Et puis toutes ces histoires de taux d'inflation et tout le baratin, il y a de quoi avoir envie d'oublier.

Jamais le chemin jusqu'au chaudron baveur ne m'avait paru aussi court. Nous voilà face au mur et je me rends compte une fois de plus que l'alcool n'est guère que l'ami des causes perdues. Je ne sais même plus quelle pierre je suis censé frapper de ma baguette. Je ne sais même plus où est ma baguette.

- Tu vas réussir à rentrer ?

- Je ne suis pas ivre Granger.

- Non juste plus joyeux qu'à ton habitude.

Machinalement, ma main se porte à ma bouche. Une sale manie qui est toute récente, mordre mon index sur le côté pour faire semblant de réfléchir. Sauf que là je n'ai aucunement besoin de réfléchir… à quoi bon, cette femme sait réellement tout de tout. Et Salazar peut-être a-t-elle fait réellement exprès de me faire boire autant. Oui voilà, c'est elle qui m'a fait boire.

- Au fait je… je me suis déjà excusée pour… ça ?

Son doigt pointe ma lèvre et j'en ressens presque aussitôt une douleur cuisante. Il est vrai pour toute blessure qu'il suffit d'en parler pour qu'elle en devienne plus douloureuse. Je grimace et regrette que ça se voie.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, je ne vais pas y toucher !

C'est peut-être dommage qu'elle ne le fasse pas. A ce moment précis, j'ai l'envie surprenante de la toucher… de sentir sa peau frôler la mienne et les frissons en émaner. J'aimerais fermer les yeux et lui laisser croire que ça m'est égal alors qu'au fond de moi je prierais toutes les fées vivantes pour qu'elles retiennent sa main contre mes lèvres.

- Ca s'est bien fermé…

Je sursaute… elle m'a touché et Salazar que c'est douloureux…

- Désolée je…

Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle voulait me dire car à ce moment là, j'ai renoncé à réfléchir. Poussé par un vent de désir que je pensais avoir oublié, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'enquière de la goûter un peu plus.

Par Salazar, il y a des choses qui ne s'oublient pas… des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas… comme cette furieuse folie qui s'empare de mon esprit quand elle se tient trop près de moi.


	8. Chapter 8

- Papa !

Je déteste ce mot et je m'étais promis de le changer. J'enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller en espérant faire taire la voix trop aiguë de ma chère petite fille…

- Papa !

Elle soulève un coin de mon oreiller, j'ouvre un œil et découvre le visage sur maquillé d'Eavan. Encore Une minute de répit… juste une minute. Eavan maquillé ? J'ouvre les yeux soudainement bien éveillé et la défis de me donner une raison probable à son état.

- C'est quoi ça !

- Du maquillage… me répond-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Ne me réponds pas comme ça jeune fille ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'es tartiné le visage comme ça et aussi où tu as trouvé tout ce…

- … maquillage. C'est du maquillage papa.

- Et ne m'appelles pas papa !

Je me lève dans un bond, soudain furieux de m'être fait réveillé de cette manière. Je n'ai fichtrement aucun idée de l'heure qu'il est et je sais seulement que j'ai sur le dos une fillette qui s'est prise pour une gourgandine de six ans. Je la tire vers la salle de bain sans prendre garde aux cris qu'elle pousse. Certes je dois lui faire mal et alors…

- Tu me retires ça de la manière que tu veux mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir retrouvé une peau normale.

Sur ces mots je claque la porte derrière moi en évitant de penser à ses yeux coulants et sa moue pitoyable. Elle ressemble parfois tellement à sa mère que ça… Salazar… ma fille paye la connerie que j'ai fait il y a sept ans… la seule raison pour laquelle je me comporte comme ça c'est qu'elle lui ressemble… vraiment la seule raison ?

Je reviens sur mes pas et découvrir mon enfant repliée sur elle-même sur la carrelage froid et humide. Je suis pathétique… un sombre crétin pathétique. Je la relève et elle cesse de pleurer. Il n'y a plus que des larmes sur son visage, elle sait que ça me met en colère de l'entendre chougner comme un bébé… Ou alors elle a peur.

Remontent en moi des images de ma propre enfance… L'apparition de père faisait toujours naître en moi des tremblements incontrôlés. Il ne devait pas me voir pleurer au risque de… Par la fée Morgane, je reproduis sur ma fille le schéma de mon enfance.

- Eavan ne recommence jamais ça…

Je ne suis même pas capable de m'excuser. Et elle fuit mon regard pendant que je passe un gant sur ses joues rougies.

- Quoi Eavan ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu fais la tête en plus ?

J'essaie de sourire mais cette gamine n'est pas dupe et elle a fichtrement le même sale caractère que sa mère. J'aurais quand même pu choisir une autre génitrice.

- Bon d'accord tu as gagné… tu veux quoi ? Tu veux que je te fasse des pancakes ?

- …

- Avec de la confiture… et du sucre… avec tout ce que tu veux…

- …

- Ah je sais… cette poupée chiffon ! Tu la veux hein ?

- …

Je remarque qu'elle a déjà un sens aigu des affaires. Je soupire… si je la laisse faire on est encore à négocier ce soir. Et je n'en ai pas le temps… un travail qui m'attend.

- Un balai ? Tu veux un balai ?

Un sourire illumine son visage. Ca va je ne suis pas perdant sur ce coup, le balai je lui avais promis bien avant cette histoire. La voilà qui enserre mon cou et je la soulève en me sentant plus pitoyable que jamais. Au moins, elle n'a pas hérité du cœur des Malefoy et je dois avouer qu'un peu de tendresse me fait du bien. Même s'il faudra que je lui apprenne à ne pas être aussi ouverte.

Par Salazar, je viens d'acheter ma fille…

Le chemin jusqu'au travail se fait dans un silence morbide. J'ai déjà une heure de retard et Eavan veut a tout prix s'arrêter devant le magasin de Quidditch. Je la tire comme je peux en lui expliquant que je n'ai pas le temps et que toute façon elle ne pourra pas garder le balai avec elle à cette garderie. Mais allez savoir pourquoi elle est si butée.

Et c'est dans une nouvelle colère que je la jette plus que je ne la dépose dans cette salle où cette fichue gamine, fille de patronne, attend la mienne. Est-ce que j'ai dit à la mienne qu'elle ne devait pas lui parler ? De toute façon, je suis maintenant certain qu'elle n'est plus disposée à m'écouter.

Bureau de Granger à quelques mètres et le fait d'être en retard commence déjà à me mettre la pression. Je soupire, redresse le col de ma chemise, et passe une main dans mes cheveux. A croire que j'essaie de me rendre plus séduisant à ses yeux.

Une porte close… je frappe, attends quelques secondes et entre à l'entente de sa voix faible.

Elle est là… assise à son bureau et ne relevant même pas la tête pour me dire bonjour. Elle se contente d'un simple signe de la main vers la chaise en face d'elle. Je m'y assois et attends qu'elle finisse de griffonner en éternuant de temps à autres.

- Vous faites une allergie Mr Malefoy.

Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire… je bois la potion qu'elle me tend et la regarde me fixer d'un œil sévère. Salazar elle joue à la patronne parfaite. Encore un peu et j'aurais presque peur qu'elle me file une heure de colle.

- Vous êtes en retard… Il ne faudrait pas que vous pensiez avoir le droit à certaines faveurs sous prétexte du… rapprochement d'hier soir.

- Hein ? Je… que… QUOI ?

- Ne haussez pas la voix…

Elle verrouille la porte d'un sortilège d'insonorité et je sais que c'est mal barré pour moi… Salazar de quoi peut-elle bien parler.

- A quoi tu joues Granger ! Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial hier à ce que je sache ! Et pour mon retard d'aujourd'hui c'est à cause de ma fille qui me fait sa crise d'adolescence.

- Ta… quoi ? Bref je… t'as raison… il ne s'est rien passé hier… tu avais juste trop bu…

Ohla… je ne pense pas être le seul finalement. Il est vrai que je ne me rappelle rien d'autre d'hier qu'un mal de tête pharaonique ce matin… Mais de quoi…

- Ah ! Je vois… Mais… Granger rassure-moi tu me fais marcher là… on n'a pas… ensemble…

Rien que d'y penser j'ai un arrière goût de vomi qui me remonte dans la gorge. Le pire c'est qu'au vu de sa tête, elle doit ressentir la même chose.

- Malefoy ! Comment tu peux…

- Oh me sors pas une vieille blague pour éviter de paraître effarouchée ! T'as l'air d'une licorne qui vient de voir un Hippogriffe à poil.

- Oh ça va… tu…

- Vexée ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on à l'air d'avoir fait une chose qui apparemment ne m'a pas marqué.

- Je…

Je ne la laisse pas continuer. Nos jeux d'adolescents ont laissé des traces dans mon esprit. Et je me retrouve assis sur son bureau, éloignant sa chaise et rapprochant par la même occasion mon visage du sien. Elle ne cherche même pas à me repousser…

Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes et me savoir là m'encourage à aller plus loin… elle ne bouge pas et je remercie Merlin de m'avoir foutu dans un bureau où les employés peuvent… à moins d'un sort… Ma main parcourt son dos et j'ai franchi sa limite. Elle me repousse et je trouve juste à lui dire :

- Je comprends pourquoi j'ai oublié ça.


	9. Chapter 9

_J'avais passé ce chapitre... désolée!_

Voilà bientôt une semaine que Gran… Madame Granger (selon elle, une fois qu'on a un enfant, on quitte le terme de Mademoiselle…). Je disais donc, voilà une semaine qu'elle trouve un malin plaisir à m'éviter. Non en fait, elle essaie peut-être de se faire passer pour la jeune fille prude, choquée d'un baiser sur la bouche. Granger prude… mais voyons… ce n'était pas du cinéma qu'elle faisait lorsque sa langue frôlait la mienne.

Par Salazar, je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille. La voilà à reprendre son rôle de patronne et à me faire passer ses messages par petits mots volants. Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être agaçant ! Ca me rappelle un peu ceux que j'envoyais à Potter… agrémentés d'un beau dessin le représentant comme mort. Comme j'étais inspiré à l'époque.

Si j'avais su que ça allait être son toutou qui allait clamser, j'aurais agrémenté mon crayon de papier d'une touche de couleur rousse.

Je souris à cette pensée et pourtant, à ma plus grande honte, j'en ai cauchemardé bien des nuits… des nuits à revoir ce corps avachi par terre… ce bracelet rouge… à jamais enchaîné à son poignet. Par Salazar, je dois changer de pensées ou cette faiblesse va me rendre malade.

Voyons… pourquoi suis-je ici, à déambuler dans une rue étroite et emplie de monde ? Ah oui… Granger m'a donné ma matinée et j'ai promis à ma fille de lui ramener un balai. Un balai… comme si j'avais les moyens de lui ramener un balai ! Et bien je suppose que ses prestigieuses études à l'académie de Durmstrang devront attendre. Patientons pour voir si elle sera capable d'apprendre à lire.

Je tourne vers le chemin de Traverse et le meilleur magasin de quidditch de Grande-Bretagne. Pas question de la laisser visiter le ciel sur un balai de seconde main. Je ne veux pas porter atteinte à sa vie et à mes ambitions. Qui sait, peut-être sera-t-elle plus douée que moi sur un balai… les gènes apportent parfois leur lot de surprises.

J'avais oublié comme j'aimais l'odeur de cette cire que l'on met sur les manches et qui enivre ce magasin. Oublié comme j'avais la manie de rester la tête en l'air, à observer les vifs d'or en action et les vendeurs essayant de les attraper avec leur filet de chasse aux papillons. Et par Salazar, mes yeux se portent sur le Boréale 200, j'avais aussi oublié comme un balai peut coûter cher.

- Je peux vous aider monsieur ?

Mes yeux ne se détournent pas de cette petite merveille que les enfants observent par la vitrine. Je ne pensais pas que ce sport avait évolué de telle manière. Je ne pensais pas que je baverais d'envie devant une chose trop chère pour ma bourse du moment.

- Si vous voulez me suivre, nous avons ici des modèles plus modestes et… relativement suffisant pour un usage de seconde main.

Mais pour qui me prend-t-il ? Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à dire ça, mais il n'y a rien de plus humiliant que de voir un parfait inconnu lire votre pauvreté dans votre regard. Mais que dois-je lui dire ? Reprends-toi Drago, tu ne vas pas faire un crédit pour un balai…

- Au vu de votre carrure, je vous proposerais notre…

- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

- Ah… je vois…

Cette fois, je détourne bel et bien mon regard pour reprendre mon marché. En route vers l'étage, cet homme me suit comme Weasley suivait Potter.

- Oh c'est pour un enfant ?

Je hoche la tête, le regard attiré vers ces nouveaux t-shirts à l'effigie des plus grandes équipes du moment. Face à moi, le t-shirt des canons de Chudley frappé au nom de…

- Ah, Ronald Weasley… tous les enfants en sont fous. La preuve, voilà presque sept ans que ce joueur est… et nous en vendons encore par vingtaine chaque semaine. Un grand joueur ce Weasley… il nous a quitté bien vite. Je suis certain qu'il aurait pu gagner le souaffle d'or.

- Grumbl…

- Enfin, on a la preuve que ça va au-delà de la folie Potter. Ce mec est quelqu'un au-delà des relations qu'il avait. La plupart des gosses sont surpris quand on leur dit que Ronald Weasley était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter.

Depuis quand est-ce que Grumbl veut dire : « continue ton monologue vieux fou ? ». Je me laisse attirer vers les balais miniatures… enfin… le bambino 2000 à partir de deux ans. Je me demande la tête que ferait Eavan si je lui amenais un balai de bébé. Je résiste à l'envie de tester et continue mon avancée.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Six ans.

- C'est l'âge où les fistons veulent faire comme papa. Est-ce qu'il a une équipe favorite ?

- Non.

- Les canons de Chudley ?

Je vais les lui faire bouffer ses canons de Chudley ! Les joueurs et les balais qui vont avec ! Une équipe qui a la réputation d'être une grande perdante et qui en plus, a eu la faiblesse de faire rentrer un Weasley dans ses rangs.

- Le club de Flaquemare ?

Ce vendeur se fout de moi… l'équipe du vieux fou, manquait plus que ça. Il fallait qu'il me ressorte du Dumbledore.

- Les Tornades de Tutshill ?

L'équipe de Cho Chang… je vais peut-être arrêter là le carnage, non ?

- Et un balai tout simple vous avez ? Un qui vole ?

Il me regarde, ahuri et me dirige vers une étagère visiblement déserte. Je survole les prix et mes yeux se posent sur l'un d'entre eux… plus simple tu meurs. Plus cher, tu ne peux pas dans ce rayon.

- Un très bon choix… pour l'achat de ce balai, vous avez le droit à un t-shirt gratuit d'une équipe au choix. Taille enfant bien sûr.

J'essaie de sourire et me sens complètement paumé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime comme équipe ma fille ? Vu l'esprit de contradiction dont elle fait preuve… je serais tentée de dire…

- Les Harpies de Holyhead.

- Mais les joueurs de cette équipe sont tous des filles Monsieur.

- Ca tombe bien, mon enfant aussi.

Je règle et me retiens de fuir en courant. Par Salazar, dites moi qu'il est de la famille de Pansy et je vous croirais. Plus collant, tu meurs.

Je reprends mon bonhomme de chemin en flânant. Plus tard je récupérerais ma fille, plus de tranquillité j'aurais. Et voilà qu'au détour d'une rue, Salazar a décidé de me punir. Je la vois s'avancer, entourée de gars louches et je me plaque le long du mur. Manquerait plus qu'elle croit que j'ai usé de ma journée de repos pour faire les magasins. Bien que ce soit la piètre vérité.

- Voyons Miss… ne fais pas ta timide !

- Laissez moi, je suis pressée !

- Bizarrement, elles disent toutes ça… qu'avez vous donc de si pressant ?

- Rien qui ne vous regarde !

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle monte sur ses grands hippogriffes la dame !

Par Merlin, ils enserrent le bras de Granger et je sens le sang battre dans mes tempes. Je commence à m'approcher sans réellement savoir ce que je vais faire et les entends continuer.

- Si mon mari vous voit, il va…

- Ne nous sers pas de cette potion ! Ca ne marche pas.

Je m'avance vers eux et m'entends crier sans l'avoir prémédité :

- Chérie te voilà enfin ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche ! Bonjour messieurs…

Sans un regard en arrière, je l'attrape par les hanches et l'éloigne de ces odieux personnages.


	10. Chapter 10

Ma main a trouvé refuge derrière sa tête et une fois de plus, je me suis laissé emporter par l'envie inconsumable de porter mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'aurais bien le temps de me réprimander cet excès de faiblesse mais là, je dois trouver le moyen de répondre de mes actes. Elle me regarde de ses yeux mouillés et une étrange sensation m'emprisonne le bas-ventre. Devrais-je me sentir coupable de profiter d'elle alors qu'elle a failli passer la nuit avachie dans une rue morbide, recouverte d'ecchymoses et privée de sa fierté ?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Si madame avait une autre idée pour qu'ils arrêtent de nous regarder si suspicieusement.

Je me retourne et m'éloigne d'elle… aucune trace de ces hommes. A vrai dire, je les ai vu transplaner lorsque nous nous sommes éloignés. Sans doute n'ont-ils pas trouvé utile d'attendre que « ma femme » me raconte l'incident.

Je tends l'oreille et entends derrière moi les pas d'Hermione se presser de plus en plus pour me rejoindre. Que j'aime cette situation. Trop apeurée pour jouer la fière et m'ignorer plus longtemps. Je m'arrête soudainement, un rictus ridicule déforme mon sourire moqueur et son corps vient frapper le mien de plein fouet.

- Drôle de manière d'aborder les gens…

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi apeurée… elle est devenue plus blanche que les fantômes de Poudlard, ses mains tremblent comme si l'hiver avait remplacé l'été et ses yeux pleurent…

- Je te ramène chez toi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça moi ? Je ne vais pas remettre les pieds chez elle… ça ne va pas, non ?

- S'il te plaît.

Bon bah on croirait bien que si… je me décale un peu et la laisse passer devant moi… A défaut d'avoir eu une matinée tranquille, j'ai un retour des plus prometteurs. Quelle déception que sa jupe ne soit pas plus courte…

Elle ne cesse de se retourner vers moi pour être certaine que je suis toujours là. En d'autres circonstances et rien que pour m'amuser un peu plus, j'aurais saisi cette aubaine pour me cacher dans un coin sombre et la regarder paniquer. Mais aujourd'hui… je relis en elle cette même frayeur que le jour où sa main a rencontré violemment ma lèvre (en d'autres termes, quand elle m'a mis KO sur un trottoir pour une simple main sur son épaule). Par Salazar, quel est son problème ? Ceci n'est pas la Hermione Granger téméraire de Poudlard. Ceci est une poufsouffle apeurée…

Je la laisse pénétrer dans sa maison et en profite pour faire un tour d'horizon des lieux. Elle a vraiment des goûts bizarres… Des choses que je n'ai jamais vues auparavant et qui doivent être des objets d'art contemporain. La plupart ont des formes cubiques et un fil qui les relie au mur. Sans doute une sorte d'antivol pour éviter qu'on les dérobe. Ou la preuve que cette fille est vraiment disjonctée.

- Les… les filles.

- Quoi les filles ? Je t'embrasse et tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?

- Non… je te parle de nos filles !

Vite mon vieux, détourne la tête avant qu'elle ne puisse voir que tu te sens couillon d'avoir dit une telle chose.

- Je vais les chercher.

- Je…

Je ne la laisse pas finir et transplane jusqu'aux bureaux. La secrétaire me regarde de travers et une nouvelle fois, les images de notre première rencontre me reviennent une par une. Je hais cette vieille bonne femme… et pourtant si je ne fais rien, elle serait bien capable de ne pas me laisser rentrer. Bien capable d'appeler les agents de sécurité et bien capable de me lancer la première pierre.

- Je viens rechercher ma fille et celle de… Hermione Granger.

Par Salazar, comment va-t-elle pouvoir manger de cette potion ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un piètre inconnu viendrait chercher la fille de sa patronne ? Et là je suis certain d'avoir signé mon arrêt de mort. Et pourtant :

- Je sais…

Je reste comme un idiot à la regarder redescendre les yeux vers ses papiers et attends que son soupir me pousse à rejoindre cette salle où les enfants hurlent à m'en faire perdre la tête.

Eavan est là, assise dans un coin, caressant une poupée et discutant avec… je lui avais dit de ne plus parler à cette fille.

J'ouvre la porte, salue rapidement la nurse et referme ma main sur les bras de ma blondinette. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux et soupire en souriant à cette… amie.

- Tu viens avec nous aussi toi…

Et c'est un cri de joie qui explose mon tympan et me fais regretter cette phrase. Ma fille a lâché ma main pour prendre celle de sa nouvelle amie. Par Salazar, elle délaisse son propre père pour une Weasley… une Weasley… Sa main s'attachant à mon pantalon me fait sortir de cette torpeur qui aurait eu ma peau. Une Weasley…

Nous rejoignons la rue pour trouver la première cheminée publique. Elle jubile… je déteste la voir me narguer comme ça. Comment peut-elle croire que ceci arrive de mon plein gré ? J'en profite pour la calmer un peu.

- Eavan, je ne t'avais pas dit quelque chose ?

- Si mais ça va être dur de m'y tenir si elle doit venir à la maison.

Elle a réellement réponse à tout, hein ? Je la laisse s'engouffrer dans l'antre de la cheminée avec sa nouvelle amie et leur demande de rejoindre la maison des Granger. Je les regarde disparaître le sourire aux lèvres et je transplane pour retrouver à mon tour cette maison si…

- Elle est où maman ?

Tiens c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends parler elle. J'en aurais presque oublié qu'on lui avait donné cette faculté… et qu'elle saurait en user. Des fois les gènes… mais bon si la mienne y arrive…

- Hein ?

Mais c'est qu'elle insiste en plus ? Elle ne voit vraiment pas que je ne l'aime pas ? C'est comme ça j'y peux rien.

- Ahhhhhhhh ! C'est pour moi, hein ? Dis ! Dis !

Et bien voilà, ma fille a mis la main sur son balai et je tente de m'éloigner, mes mains sur mes oreilles. Mes pas me rapprochent du salon et je reste debout comme un ahuri en voyant Granger recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête et mon seul réflexe est de rejoindre les filles dans le Hall.

- Eavan… ça te dit d'essayer ton balai avec Julie dehors ?

- Jude… je m'appelle Jude.

- Et bien c'est dommage pour toi.

- Ma mère ne veut pas que je monte sur un balai.

- Ta mère est pas là et je ne te conseille pas de rester dans mes pattes.

Par Salazar c'est bien une langue qui vient de sortir de son visage soudainement très rouge ? Pas le temps de répliquer que ma fille a su lire que la surprise avait fait place à l'envie d'étriper cette gamine. Je la vois sortir en courant, en tenant d'une main son balai, de l'autre cette harpie.


	11. Chapter 11

_Juste pour vous dire que je suis une fana du chapitre qui va arriver juste derrière . Je suis folle d'Eavan! Enfin vous verrez ça. Sur ce, Bonne lecture!_

- Granger, tu me dis à quoi tu joues ?

Ses yeux ne bougent pas et j'en viens à avoir peur moi-même. Que puis-je faire désormais ? Soupirant, dégoûté à l'idée de ce que j'allais faire, je me laisse tomber à ses côtés, le regard fixé sur l'album photos qu'elle tient entre ses mains toujours tremblantes.

- C'est pas une bonne idée de regarder ça.

J'arrive à extraire l'album de ses mains et le fait léviter en réfrénant l'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Je n'aime pas cette fille… je n'aime pas la personne qui se tient à côté de moi. Trop molle et dénuée de la moindre volonté. Se laissant aider par une personne qu'elle a tant détesté : moi.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu as ?

- Je vais bien.

- Ah oui ? Tu permets que je rentre chez moi alors ?

Ses doigts enserrent mon bras et y laissent la marque de ses ongles. Je me mords la lèvres inférieure pour ne pas pester contre cette douleur vive et lui prends moi-même la main pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

- Ecoute Gra… tu es tremblante, plus pâle qu'un spectre et tu as le regard si vide que je le croirais certainement si on me disait qu'un détraqueur t'avait embrassé.

- C'est presque le cas…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de rire allégrement à cette réflexion. Elle me dévisage désormais, me prenant sans doute pour un fou et je m'en fous complément. Granger est de retour. Ou presque…

- Je sais que ça va me coûter de te dire ça mais… merci.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Non je ne veux pas de merci venant d'une Gryffondor. Par contre, une augmentation de mon salaire, je veux bien…

- Alors tu ne veux pas de merci mais ça ne te fait rien de demander de l'argent ? Où est passé le Drago Malefoy d'autrefois ?

- Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il est parti…

- … en Amérique. Je le sais ça. Mais tu es revenu…

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi.

- Que voulais-tu donc fuir comme ça ?

Question piège… Comment ai-je pu arriver à ce point là ?

- Je ne voulais pas fuir… juste changer d'environnement.

- Je comprends… j'ai voulu faire pareil à la mort de Ron. Mais tout ce que j'avais était ici. Mes amis… mon mari. Pendant les premiers mois, il était très important pour moi de savoir que son corps était là. Ca peut paraître bête mais… Je voulais aussi être sûre que l'on retrouverait celui qui lui avait fait ça. Et j'ai réalisé peu à peu que tous les espoirs étaient vains.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si important de savoir qui l'avait… tué ? Au bout du compte ça revient au même non ? Il n'est plus là.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si mal pour qu'elle me regarde de cette manière ? Les sourcils froncés, elle baisse la tête et se renferme. Si elle croit que ça ne me coûte pas de parler de ça.

- Parce que quand quelqu'un meurt, tu as besoin de savoir sur qui repose la faute… C'est pas normal de prendre la vie de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune…pas normal de prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Personne n'a le droit de faire ça.

Si elle savait… j'aurais tant de choses à lui dire. Mais son regard se pose de nouveau sur moi et je sais que ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Je pense que j'aurais pu aller beaucoup plus loin que le déménagement. Mais j'avais Jude… Tu sais, on l'a tellement voulue cette enfant que je ne pouvais pas gâcher sa vie. Je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi on m'avait permis de l'avoir… pour me retirer son père par la suite. Un peu comme si on m'empêcher le bonheur complet. Comme si je ne méritais pas que ce souhait se réalise.

- Je comprends.

Non je ne comprends pas mais en même temps, je ne vois pas quoi lui dire d'autre par derrière. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu Eavan, c'est l'argent de mon père. Argent qui s'est envolé quand il s'est avéré que ma descendance était assurée par une fille.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à la mère de Eavan ?

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Drago Malefoy.

- Tu sais qui tu es ?

- Je vois où tu veux en venir… Je sais aussi que je regretterais demain de t'avoir dit tout ça. Comme tu dois déjà regretter d'être ici.

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa phrase me laisse penser qu'elle se trouve dans la même situation que moi. Celle que nous avons déjà vécue tant de fois à Poudlard. Moi, mangemort déchu… empoisonné… qui retourne à Poudlard et se voit affligé de la présence d'une ado en plein tourments. Parfois je repense encore à ces jours où…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenue sa mère… voilà tu sais maintenant.

- Excuse moi mais… j'ai du mal à te voir prendre ta fille sous tes bras et partir à l'aventure.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et me lève en lui tournant délibérément le dos. Je n'ai pas tout à fait menti, hein ? Sauf qu'il y a des tas de choses que j'aurais pu faire… et sauf que ce n'étaient pas des choix.

Je m'éloigne dans le couloir et m'adosse à côté de la porte ouverte qui donne sur le jardin. Les gamines sont assises dans l'herbe et je me surprends à m'intéresser à leur conversation.

- Finalement Jude, on est toutes les deux pareilles hein ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah toi tu n'as plus de papa et moi je n'ai pas de maman.

- Bien sûr que t'as une mère ! Tout le monde en a une. Et puis, même si tu ne la connais pas ; tu as la chance de pouvoir la revoir un jour.

- Je ne sais pas… papa m'en parle jamais. Sauf des fois, je l'entends dire : pourquoi je l'ai choisie elle.

- Mais moi mon papa, je l'aurais plus jamais.

- T'en auras peut-être un autre !

- On en a qu'un…

- Il faisait quoi le tien ?

- Joueur de quidditch… maman dit que c'est un méchant monsieur qui l'a envoyé loin de nous. Elle dit aussi qu'un jour, il se fera punir. Moi je m'en fiche… quoiqu'il arrive, je ne saurais jamais qui était mon père.

Salazar qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Comme si je ne me sentais pas assez coupable de la lourde ambiance qui pèse dans cette maison. Cette fille déballe sa vie, la larme à l'œil.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

- Non je n'étais pas née quand il… maman dit que c'est lui qui a choisi mon prénom… parce qu'il écoutait une chanson à la radio de maman.

- C'est quoi une radio ?

- Quelque chose de moldu… ça envoie de la musique.

- C'était quoi la chanson ?

Et la voilà qui se met à entonner de sa voix de fillette une mélodie qui m'est inconnue. Et très bizarrement, je trouve sa voix plutôt jolie et la situation agréable.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. __(Hey Jude, ne gâche pas tout) _

_Take a sad song and make it better. __(Prends une chanson triste et rends la meilleure)_

_Remember to let her into your heart, __(Souviens toi qu'il faut la mettre dans ton coeur)  
_

_Then you can start to make it better. __(Aprés seulement, les choses iront mieux) _

Hey Jude, don't be afraid. _(Hey Jude, ne sois pas effrayée)  
_

_You were made to go out and get her. __(Tu es née pour la faire tienne)  
_

_The minute you let her under your skin, __(Dès que tu l'auras dans la peau)  
_

_Then you begin to make it better. __(Aprés tu commenceras à faire quelque chose de meilleur) _

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, _(Et a chaque fois que tu as mal Jude, laisse tomber)  
_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. __(Ne porte pas le monde sur tes épaules)  
_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool __(Tu sais bien que c'est une folie, qui rend tout facile)  
_

_By making his world a little colder. __(Rendant son monde un peu plus froid)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je sais, j'ai été longue mais je suis en route d'écrire le tome 2 de mon livre et j'en ai fait ma priorité. Mais promis, je ne vous oublie pas pour autant! Ah et puis, comme on m'a posé la question, je suppose que cette personne n'était pas la seule à se demander donc, Eavan est un prénom Irlandais qui se prononce Evane tout simplement! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre que j'adore (non je ne me lançe pas de fleurs_ : p

- Papa ?

- _Père…_

Les yeux rivés sur mon journal, j'écoute d'une manière distraite ma fille faire du bruit en trempant sa tartine dans son lait.

- Jude m'a dit que…

- Tu parles encore à cette fille toi ?

- Tu bécotes bien sa mère.

Je relève la tête dans un grognement. Elle a vieilli mais n'a pas changé. L'air britannique lui a donné des mauvaises habitudes et elle me toise du haut de ses huit ans trois quarts.

Des cheveux longs et des yeux bleus sans cesse pétillant de cette malice si détestable, elle a le gros défaut de ressembler de plus en plus à sa mère. Mais Salazar merci, la blondeur de sa chevelure est bien le fruit de ma descendance.

Je rebaisse la tête et fais comme si je n'étais pas du tout touché par ces propos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là…

- Attends papa…

- … _père_…

- … on t'a vu avec Jude le jour où tu m'as acheté le balai.

- Ah oui… ce fameux balai… celui grâce auquel tu es resté coincé en haut du prunier de la voisine… et qui finalement doit toujours y être.

- Oui mais Jude a promis qu'on irait le rechercher dès qu'elle aura le sien.

- … autrement dit, à la St Potter.

- Non, elle est très douée sur un balai… Sa mère dit qu'elle tient ça de son père car elle, elle sait même pas faire la différence entre un souaffle et un vif d'or. Enfin ça, c'est Jude qui le dit. Parce que moi je dis qu'il faut quand même le faire. Hein papa ?

- … _père_… Bon écoute Eavan, je veux bien faire comme si je ne savais pas que tu passes tes journées avec cette fille mais par pitié, évite de me rabattre les oreilles avec ta vie de préadolescente.

- Chui pas une préadolescente moi ! J'ai même pas encore de…

- EAVAN !

Par Merlin, si elle en vient à me parler de ce qu'elle n'a pas encore et qui devrait faire d'elle une fille, je sens que je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir fêté la quarantaine.

Je prends une dernière bouffée d'air et grogne plus que je ne dis :

- Bon, tu détournes encore de ta conversation… et non, tu n'as pas pu me voir embrasser sa mère ce jour là étant donné que…

- Ah donc, ça veut dire qu'un autre jour…

- Eavan… bon que voulais-tu me demander ?

Je relève la tête face à son silence et la regarde se tortiller une mèche de cheveux sans faire attention à la confiture qu'elle a encore sur les mains.

- Ah oui… Jude…

- Par Salazar… encore cette fille. Tu ne peux pas te faire d'autres amis ?

- Oh si… il y a Wayne aussi… mais lui il ne pense qu'à une chose : faire le plus de bisous possible à toutes les filles.

Ma main enserre le journal et le froisse… surtout, continuer à penser qu'elle fait ça pour chercher mes limites.

- Eavan…

- Oui je sais, je détourne encore la conversation mais c'est toi qui…

- Certes…

- Bon alors… y'a Jude…

Je suis certain qu'elle a prononcé ce prénom plus de fois dans sa petite vie que le mot père. Celui-là décidemment, ne fait pas parti de ses mœurs. Pourtant cette fois, je ne relève pas sachant pertinemment que ça sera l'excuse pour la voir dévier sur un autre sujet.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Machinalement, un sourire déforme mon visage. A croire que les enfants de la génération de ma fille ont mit un point d'honneur à ressembler à leur mère. Finalement, cette Julie ne doit pas être si bête… un exploit avec le père qu'elle avait.

- Et elle m'a dit aussi qu'il y avait quatre maisons où les élèves étaient répartis selon leurs capacités, leur défaut et leur qualité. Elle a dit que elle, elle serait sûrement à Gryffondor parce que sa mère et son père y étaient. J'aimerais bien être avec elle… tu crois que ça serait possible ?

- Si tu veux rejoindre la maison des perdants…

- Non papa, Gryffondor ! C'est celle des courageux.

- Ce sont surtout des personnes suicidaires qui ne sont pas plus futés qu'un Troll des montagnes.

- Façon tant que je ne suis pas à Serpentard… Jude elle dit que ceux de serpentards sont vils et qu'ils n'ont d'estimes que pour eux-mêmes. Elle dit qu'il y a toujours eu des problèmes dans cette maison et que c'est pour ça qu'on les a mis au sous-sol : en espérant qu'un jour tout tombe sur eux et qu'on ne les revoit plus.

- Tu crois en ça toi ?

- Non moi je lui ai dit que ça serait pas malin.

- Ah… tu me rassures.

- Bah oui parce que s'ils meurent, ils vont revenir en fantômes et dans ce cas, ça fera deux fois plus de serpentards.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon café noir et j'essaie coûte que coûte de ne pas perdre la face. Voilà déjà que cette fille se met en travers de mon chemin.

- Et bien voilà qui remontrait un peu la réputation de cette école.

- Oh mais elle est réputée papa !

- … _père_…

- C'est même là-bas que Harry Potter a été à l'école. Jude elle dit même que sa mère était dans sa classe. Et puis elle dit aussi qu'il va se marier avec sa tante et qu'ils vont bientôt avoir un bébé. Moi je dit que là-dessus, Jude elle fabule.

- Quoi ?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et j'ai du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle vient de me révéler.

- Bah oui… ça serait pas la première à dire qu'elle est de la famille à Harry Potter ! Mais dis, t'étais dans quelle maison toi ? Parce que je suis sûre que maman devait être à Serpentard… comme tu m'as dis que c'était une personne qui ne méritait pas que je m'en préoccupe…


	13. Chapter 13

- Granger faut qu'on parle !

Je m'avance dans son bureau trop éclairé et je claque la porte derrière moi. Oui je suis de mauvais poil et oui, fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne.

Pourtant, elle ne lève pas les yeux de sa feuille et se contente de me faire un signe vers cette chaise qui prône face à son bureau. Je boue intérieurement et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- Tu es disposée à m'écouter ou tu préfères que je repasse.

- Je te conseillerais d'aller décompresser dehors avant de me dire ce que tu as à dire.

- Aurais-tu peur que je passe ma colère sur toi ?

Cette fois je la tiens, elle referme son livre violemment et me toise de son regard brûlant.

- Ecoute moi bien… tu es ici dans Mon bureau, tu es ici Mon employé et c'est déjà de trop de te laisser me tutoyer et me parler de cette manière. Peu m'importe ce qui t'amène ici mais change de ton !

- Je te parlerais de la manière que je veux ! Je ne suis pas ici pour te parler boulot…

- … alors sors !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu n'es pas ici pour me parler de ton emploi alors sors et patiente jusqu'à la pause.

Touché… ou presque. Mes yeux se posent sur l'horloge qui prône au dessus d'elle et un sourire vient déformer mon visage.

- Techniquement, je ne suis pas sur mes heures de boulot.

Elle lève à son tour la tête et je l'entends soupirer avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

- Et bien vas-y, tu as deux minutes et pas une de plus pour me dire ce qui me vaut ton arrivée des plus… soudaine et énergique.

- Ta fille Granger ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas !

- Je vois… qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore…

- Le encore ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Qu'elle parle à ma gamine, ça je conçois, Eavan se comporte parfois bizarrement. Mais ce que je ne conçois pas, c'est qu'elle aille lui bourrer la tête avec toutes ces choses qui ne peuvent venir que de toi !

- Ce que je raconte à ma fille ne regarde que moi.

- Pas quand ça arrive jusqu'à mes oreilles ! Tes propos Gryffondoresques et aussi démesurés que votre ego n'ont rien à faire chez moi !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Granger ! Ma fille ne demande qu'une chose : rejoindre la tienne dans votre maison.

- Et ?

- Et c'est une Malefoy par Salazar !

- Et ?

- Et une Malefoy se doit d'aller à Serpentard !

- Et bien elle ira.

Mes yeux se posent sur elle et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut être aussi calme alors que moi-même, je n'arrive pas à canaliser cette énergie soudaine.

- Ca ne fera qu'un lien de plus entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors.

- Oh que non, il n'y aura aucun lien…

- Ca fait deux ans que tu essaies de couper leur amitié. Tu ne pourras pas aller contre, tu le sais très bien. Toi mieux que n'importe qui devrais être capable de comprendre ça, non ?

- Ce n'était pas de l'amitié Granger.

- Non tu as raison… c'était bien pire que ça.

- Tu… délires totalement.

- Réellement ?

Comment fait-elle pour jeter aussi facilement des doutes dans mon esprit ? Aussitôt les souvenirs me reviennent. Tant d'heures passées l'un avec l'autre… tant de paroles et de gestes aussi honteux. Tant de trahisons… et d'incompréhensions.

- Tu as trompé ton mari…

- Il n'était pas mon mari et je ne l'ai pas trompé.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te laissais faire ?

- Pour la même raison que toi.

Elle essaie encore de me bloquer mais elle a l'avantage d'être occupée à reluquer cette couverture usée de ce livre inintéressant pour une personne tout à fait normale.

- Tu sais quoi Granger ! Plus j'y pense et moins j'en trouve des raisons.

- Je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose. Arrête de démesurer tout ça… on n'était que des ados.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Elle lève son regard vers moi et je crois voir des éclairs jaillir de ses yeux. Elle sait exactement où je vais en venir et cette réaction ne me pousse qu'à aller plus loin.

- Toi miss-je-sais-tout… si prude finalement… pour qui un baiser devait être une demande en mariage. Oui c'était ça finalement… j'espérais que tu prennes tout ça au sérieux pour mieux te jeter par la suite.

- Alors c'était ça hein ? Tu étais totalement désespéré ? Mangemort qui a trahi les siens et qui ne trouvait même plus d'estime dans sa propre maison. Tu as toujours eu besoin de te faire remarquer ? D'être là pour quelqu'un ! Tellement même que tu viens jusqu'ici pour faire un scandale sur une chose qui n'a pas vraiment son importance. Si réellement tu avais grandi et changé. Si comme je le pensais tu n'étais plus cet homme ingrat et égoïste, alors tout ce qui t'importerais, ce serait que ta fille soit heureuse quelque soit sa maison. Enfin ! On a grandi, il n'est plus de notre âge de parler de choses si futiles que la coupe des quatre maisons !

- Désolé de te décevoir…

Par Salazar dites-moi comment elle peut faire ça ? Je me sens pris au piège comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Je sais que plus je me débattrais, plus ça me fera mal.

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui s'est passé à l'époque. Pas plus que toi pourquoi ça a recommencé ces dernières années. Mais je t'interdis de dire que j'ai trompé Ron. Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de salir sa mémoire de telle façon ! J'étais amoureuse de Ron et ma fille n'est que le reflet de cet amour. Tu as un enfant non ? Tu dois comprendre ça ?

- Non je ne le comprends pas…

Mon regard est comme accroché au sien et j'ai la subite envie de m'enfuir en courant. Je la déteste tellement. Rien de ce que j'avais prévu adolescent ne s'est réellement passé. Enfin… sauf une chose. Weasley n'est plus de ce monde… mais par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une fille avec elle ?


	14. Chapter 14

- Papa, papa ! Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- _Père…_

Est-ce réellement humain de se faire réveiller de si bonne heure par une gamine de si bonne humeur que les murs de la maison semblent en trembler ?

Je plaque ma tête sous mon oreiller et je grogne face aux essais infructueux de ma fille pour me déloger de mon nid douillet.

- Hein ! Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle me laisse finir ma grasse matinée dominicale, c'est encore de répondre à ses questions dénuées d'intérêt. Je relève la tête et la vois me toiser avec ses grands yeux bleutés qui semblent être nés des contrées les plus océaniques. Non, en fait, ils sont nés du plus profond des idiots : moi. Par Salazar, j'espère que son interruption en vaut le coup, et dire que je rêvais d'un monde où je ne travaillais que pour hurler sur les elfes de maison et où ma femme m'admirait de la beauté que se doit d'avoir une Malefoy.

- Alors ?

Voyons… quel jour sommes-nous déjà ? Ah oui… Dimanche… jui… aou…sept… par Salazar, concentre toi mon vieux…

- Ton anniversaire ?

Elle remonte ses sourcils et déforme sa bouche dans une moue magistrale. Ca, faudra qu'elle oublie, ça ne met vraiment pas en valeur sa bouche si petite.

- T'aurais oublié mon anniversaire ! Je ne suis pas née en juillet ! Ni même en été !

Déjà une bonne nouvelle, nous ne sommes qu'en juillet… encore quelques semaines de travail et je serais en vacances. Libre comme l'air si encore je trouve une nourrice pour garder une chipie comme la mienne.

- Donc ce n'est pas le mien non plus... Celui de… Julie ?

- Connais pas de Julie et ce n'est pas celui de Jude. Elle s'appelle Jude papa !

- Ouais, ouais… est-ce un anniversaire au moins ?

- Non.

- Par Salazar Eavan, tu aurais pu me dire ça avant ! Alors quoi aujourd'hui !

- C'est aujourd'hui que tu avais promis de m'emmener au zoo avec Jude.

- Zoo ? Tu es certaine ? Voyons, Eavan, j'ai dû te dire ça pour te faire taire… jamais je ne serais capable de te laisser à un zoo… Jude je ne dis pas mais…

- Papa !

-… _père_…

- Tu avais promis !

- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis !

- Tu ne peux pax changer d'avis comme ça ! C'est une promesse !

- Et bien elle ne tient plus.

- Et pourquoi ?

Pourquoi… pourquoi… à croire qu'ils n'ont que ce mot à la bouche. Est-ce que je cherche à savoir pourquoi je suis dans une maison miteuse, employé dans un bureau miteux et obligé de mentir à ma fille tout aussi… non n'abuse pas vieux.

- Tu es punie voilà pourquoi.

Je me lève, fier de ma besogne que ce fichu sourire sur mon visage vient trahir. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, oubliant soudainement mon envie de dormir et sentant à peine le froissement du pyjama de la jeune furie qui me suit à la trace.

- Et pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! J'ai rien fait !

- Tu en es certaine ?

C'est une phrase qui marche toujours… normalement. Car cette fois, à la vue de son visage soudainement blanc, il se pourrait qu'elle ait quelque chose à se reprocher.

Et sans l'avoir prémédité, me voilà à soupirer pendant qu'elle s'enfuit à toute jambes vers sa chambre.

Je suis d'abord tenté de la laisser faire, mais ma conscience de père prend le dessus (oui ça m'arrive) et me voilà à lancer sur sa porte des « alohomora » qui, Salazar merci, sont fructueux.

Et elle est là, à déchirer en petit bout un morceau de papier qu'elle tente de faire voler par la fenêtre… sans compter sur mes vieux réflexes d'attrapeur. Me voilà à jeter à tout va des sorts pour rassembler les confettis et les récolter dans ma main.

Elle me défit de ce regard si bien imité de ma famille et je la laisse en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Jamais les escaliers menant au salon ne m'avaient paru aussi longs. Et me voilà enfin assis sur le canapé en réfléchissant à un bon sort de recollement… en vain. Visiblement, il y a des choses qui s'oublient, et mes mains uniquement me servent à recoller ce puzzle heureusement grossier.

Une lettre qui se révèle à moi et soulève mon cœur que je voulais être de pierre… Comment ai-je pu lui faire ça ? Les lettes se collent au fond de ma gorge et je n'ai besoin que d'une seule lecture pour retenir chacun des mots écris par sa main fluette.

_Maman,_

_Ou peut-être toi aussi voudrais-tu que je t'appelle mère ? Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de qui tu peux bien être, mais je sais que tu ne peux pas être la personne foncièrement détestable que papa veut me décrire. Je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois celle après qui il crie chaque nuit en frappant l'oreiller de ses poings. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, et je me dis parfois que ça peut-être à cause de moi. Je ne suis pas la fille qu'il aurait voulu avoir et je l'entends ronchonner que c'est à cause de tes gènes. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un gène mais je m'en fiche parce que je sais maintenant que tu m'as au moins donné une chose._

_Ceci est une lettre de plus que je vais rajouter au cahier que je compte te donner quand tu viendras me rechercher. Mais si je l'écris, c'est aussi pour te faire part qu'aujourd'hui 15 juillet, j'ai pris la décision d'écrire à la madame qui s'occupe des adoptions. J'en ai parlé à personne, même pas à Jude. Mais je suis certaine cette dame va pouvoir m'aider et te retrouver… _

_Tu sais, je pense très souvent à ça, et des fois, je me dis que ça serait bien d'avoir un papa aussi célèbre que Harry Potter. Au moins, Jude elle arrêterait de me rabattre les oreilles avec son oncle… ou un joueur de quidditch ! Comme ça je pourrais m'entraîner quand je veux… ou… même un moldu. Papa me dit qu'il n'y a pas pire que ces gens là, où peut-être les sang-de-bourbe mais moi, je sais que si j'en étais une, j'aurais peut-être plus d'importance à ses yeux…_

_Je te laisse là car aujourd'hui, je dois aller au zoo… mais je ne pense pas que j'irai. Mon père est peut-être le seul qui ne tient jamais ses promesses. Mais je crois que je l'aime malgré tout… même si ce n'est pas réciproque. Enfin… je pense car il ne me l'a jamais dit en tout cas. Je me demande ce que je lui ai fait._

_Bisous, ta fille,_

_Eavan._


	15. Chapter 15

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis allongé dans cette herbe verte qui va sans doute tâcher mon pull déformé par les années. Je ne me souviens plus que d'une seule et même chose : cette envie inavouable de m'enfouir dans le sol pour ne jamais en ressortir. C'est peut-être ce qui va m'arriver au vu de la douleur que je ressens dans le dos… j'ai mal partout en fait mais aucune douleur physique ne pourra égaler celle qui touche à mon ego. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un trou de gnomes que l'on aurait refermé avec de la paille en route à brûler.

La tête me tourne mais ne me dissuade pas de m'arrêter de boire cet alcool dont les effluves suffisent à me mettre la tête à l'envers. Voyons où j'en suis ? A mener une vie réglée comme du papier à musique où chaque fausse note pourrait me mener droit à la prison d'Azkaban. Si encore j'avais le courage de me démener pour fuir cette vie qui jamais n'aurait dû être la mienne. Non, moi j'aurais dû grandir en crachant au visage des sangs-de-bourbe, j'aurais dû être au premier quand le coup de grâce aurait été donné à St Potter. J'aurais dû épouser une douce héritière, fille de grands sorciers dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Et Salazar, jamais je n'aurais dû avoir à travailler… j'aurais dû voir ma fille comme le fruit de mon sang, fierté qui est présente auprès de moi pour les fêtes de famille et qui au-delà de ça, ne serait pour moi qu'une présence dans ma vaste demeure, méritant la présence d'un autre elfe de maison.

Mais qui suis-je pour rester ici à me lamenter sur mon sort ? Je dois agir dans un sens ou dans l'autre mais l'indifférence reste la pire des ennemis. Je ne suis personne pour personne, et même pas capable d'être l'homme que je voulais être, celui que l'on voulait que je sois et qui aurait mérité toute ma fierté.

Une main derrière la tête, je me relève en balançant d'un pied à l'autre, jamais le chemin jusqu'à mon salon ne m'avait paru aussi long. Mais je dois y arriver au risque de me dessécher sous le manque de liquide. La bouteille vide de whisky penche dans ma main et me désarçonne, je titube, me raccroche à la barrière et rejette en arrière l'objet de mon soudain malaise qui se fractionne en milliers de morceaux de verre. Non je suis encore bien… assez pour rejoindre l'armoire et prendre cette clé, sésame pour un nouveau voyage.

Je m'en veux d'avoir gardé ce moyen moldu… certes Eavan ne peut pas y mettre les mains mais moi non plus… dans ces cas là. Complètement idiot… c'est dans ces moments que l'on en a le plus besoin et je ne peux même pas…

- Alohomora !

La clé tombe au sol, la porte s'ouvre et des vapeurs sortent de ces potions même pas admises dans les pubs. Guère la seule chose que père m'ait appris à faire. Seulement à utiliser dans les cas de force majeure. Celui-ci en est un… quand on voit que le reste ne me fait plus d'effet.

Je m'affale le long du fauteuil et le rate de peu. Au moins, ma tête est calée, assez bien pour faire glisser la substance dans ma gorge… ou presque. Pas le temps de sentir la douce chaleur envahir ma gorge jusqu'au thorax qu'un claquement se fait entendre et me fait sursauter.

- Gran… ger.

- Tu as bu…

- Hum… pers… pers…picace.

Je porte la fiole à ma bouche… ma gorge semble sèche et ce n'est pas normal… ma voix est rauque et peu certaine, elle me fait passer pour un nigaud aux yeux de ma patronne… ma patronne, ce mot reste au travers de ma gorge et me fait recracher le peu de potion qui avait réussi à rentrer.

Je la vois s'approcher et me toiser du regard. Je ne bouge pas… ou enfin, ne bouge plus après un essai infructueux.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Pas moyen de répondre que je me retrouve enfin debout sur des jambes en coton, et le regard sur cette bouteille restée au sol.

- Tu veux… boire… quelq… quelq… un truc ?

Je me dirige vers l'armoire qui me semblait beaucoup plus petite, quelques minutes auparavant. Elle rattrape mon bras et je me retourne comme je le peux, me rattrapant à sa peau… douce. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

- Qu'est… ce que tu veux ?

- Tu a laissé Eavan à la garderie… tu as quitté beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude et tu n'as prévenue personne. Je m'inquiétais…

- Vraiment ?

- … pour ta fille…

M'aurait étonné, elle ne perd jamais une occasion de me rabaisser. Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle… une sang-de-bourbe…

- Elle s'inquiétait figure toi !

- Je n'en suis pas si… sûr. Ca n'aurait pas été… une grosse perte pour elle.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ! C'est ta fille !

- C'est facile de faire un enfant… tout le monde peut le faire Granger… la preuve même toi tu… qui l'aurait cru…

- Bois ça et cesse de parler avant de regretter tes paroles.

- Si tu savais comme tu deviens… réaliste en ayant bu…

Elle me plaque violemment la tête en arrière et porte un liquide à ma bouche.

- Tu vas m'empoisonner !

- Ce sont tes potions qui vont le faire ! Tu sais que c'est illégal…

- Vraiment ? Mais qui irait me dénoncer ? Celle qui est rentrée… sans autorisation chez moi ?

- Et si Eavan…

- Laisse là où elle est.

- Tu imagines si elle a l'idée de jeter un coup d'œil dans…

- Depuis quand les enfants sont-ils al… al… alcooliques ?

Apparemment, il n'y a guère que moi que cette réflexion fait sourire. La voilà baguette en avant qui referme mon armoire et me prive de mon réconfort.

- Tu es inconscient…

- Tu ne me connais pas !

- Tu as raison… je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d'aller jusque là… tu as un problème…

- Oui… j'ai une patronne qui me colle comme du jus de citrouille sur les joues d'un môme. Tu as de la chance d'être… mignonne.

- Tu… par Merlin tais-toi.

- Quoi ? Tu l'as entendu si peu souvent que ça te fait tout bizarre ?

Mes mains se rapprochent de son corps et ses yeux me fixent. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, et ça fait un petit bout de temps que c'est comme ça.

- Ne sois pas si prude ma belle…

Mes mains frôlent ses hanches et les siennes frappent violemment ma joue. Je me retrouve allongé sur le divan, sans doute désarçonné par la force de l'impact… ou par mon état avancé d'ébriété. Mais je n'ai pas mal… aucune douleur… pas encore.

Sa bouche se rapproche de mon visage et je ferme les yeux un instant avant de sentir sa main empoigner mon col et ses mots frapper mon visage :

- Ne joue plus jamais à ça… ne t'avise pas de me parler de cette façon… et remercie dieu d'avoir mis Eavan sur ma route… ça lui évitera de voir son père comme ça… crois moi, elle ne s'en serait pas remise. Maintenant, je te conseille de reprendre tes esprits et dès que tu seras apte à avoir une conversation sérieuse et surtout à réfléchir, je crois que tu devras des explications à ta fille qui, à l'heure qui l'est, croit réellement que tu ne veux plus d'elle…

- Ca a toujours été le cas…


	16. Chapter 16

Les yeux mes piquent et font le tour de l'étrange pièce qui m'accueille… étrange… juste ma chambre. Toujours aussi désolément vide de quelques substances accueillantes. Quatre murs, un lit, une armoire branlante et une chaise. Voilà mon chez moi. Instinctivement, je tends l'oreille pour entendre cette jérémiade qui me permettrait de me lever et surtout, de réprimander celle qui est mon enfant depuis presque neuf ans. Oui mais voilà… un silence aussi grand que l'angoisse qui s'empare de moi lorsque enfin je m'en rend compte : je suis seul.

Je me surprends à me lever dans un bond, rattraper par mon manque d'assurance, vestige d'un abus d'alcool qui ne veut pas se faire oublier. J'ai bu… les souvenirs me reviennent et je gémis en songeant aux choses que j'ai pu dire à cette Granger… la vérité va venir frapper à ma porte au moment où je franchirai le pas de la sienne. Car non, je ne peux pas lui laisser la joie de croire que j'ai abandonné ma fille à son chevet. Totalement exclu.

Je passe la tête par la porte de ma salle de bain, histoire de regarder à quoi je peux bien ressembler après ce passage si pathétique et je me convaincs finalement de me rendre plus présentable.

L'eau de la douche ruisselle sur mon dos et je pousse le robinet d'eau chaude un peu plus. Dingue comme le contraste est saisissant entre le mal qu'apporte cette eau brûlante mais aussi le réconfort de la sentir détendre nos muscles. Pourtant, on en veut toujours plus… ça fait de plus en plus mal mais c'est seulement lorsque l'on voit sa peau rougir que l'on se décide à arrêter le carnage. Le froid s'empare de notre corps et on retrouve la réalité du monde et ses tensions musculaires.

Je ne sais pas si je suis devenu plus présentable. Bien qu'en soi, ceci ne peut être possible pour moi auprès de Granger. Après ce qu'elle a du voir de moi cette après midi, ces quelques futilités ne seront qu'une miette de pain dans la bouche d'un mendiant.

Je passe le peigne dans mes cheveux et instantanément, je vois resurgir devant moi l'adolescent que j'étais à Poudlard… A l'époque, je prenais la peine de faire ça tous les jours, utilisant les sorts de gominage les plus élémentaires… pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé ce rituel. L'impression d'avoir créé un repère qui finalement s'est enfui au fil des ans. J'étais et demeure Drago Malefoy, fils de mangemort… à cela près que je le suis devenu moi-même. Enfin… je pense. Mon aide ne fut pas des plus glorieuse dans les rangs du lord… non mais j'ai tué. Idiot non ? Penser que tuer donne le titre de mangemort… comme si c'était notre seul devoir.

Boitillant et souffrant d'un mal de crâne intense, je me laisse emporter vers les bas étages… un pas devant l'autre… la meilleure façon de marcher ? Je souris à cette chanson si souvent sortie de la bouche de mon enfant… Eavan… Mon sourire s'évanouie et j'attrape ma cape au passage. Et dire que tout ça est de sa faute… qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas fais faire… tout ça pour une histoire d'adoption totalement fausse… tout ça parce que cette Julie lui a mis ça en tête…

Un claquement et je me retrouve à faire le poireau devant la demeure Granger. Une maison si… enfin… disons qu'à côté notre maudite maisonnette fait figure de cage à lapins. Par Salazar, même ça, il faut qu'elle ait en plus de moi. Je déambule dans l'allée parsemée de cailloux et trébuche tous les deux pas. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas une idée de marcher la tête en l'air. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si le ciel est parsemé d'étoiles qui me font oublier ma condition pitoyable d'humain ?

Ma main frappe sur le carreau de la porte, à côté de cette étrange boite rectangulaire et je l'entends presque aussitôt marcher vers moi. Rapidement, je détourne la tête et n'entends que la porte s'ouvrir ainsi qu'un :

- Tu sais qu'on a une sonnette ici.

- Une quoi ?

Elle me montre d'un signe de tête la petite boîte qui prônait juste à côté et me fais signe de la suivre dans ce couloir qui au vue de sa propreté ne doit pas être fréquenté tous les jours. Où alors, ils font partis de ce genre de famille qui ont une porte de l'autre côté de la maison, pour les invités de la gamme un.

- Jude !

Par Salazar, même quand elle appelle sa fille, on dirait qu'elle mesure l'intensité de sa voix. Rien chez elle ne peut réellement se passer de calcul on dirait.

Mais voilà la gamine déambuler jusque nous dans un pyjama rose qui la fait ressembler à un cochon doté d'une perruque rousse. Je me retiens de lui en faire la remarque, piqué au vif par cette grimace qui m'est attribué.

- Eavan est à l'étage… première porte à droite.

Je franchis les escaliers en essayant d'avoir l'air digne et franchi cette porte qui me donne l'accès vers une chambre aussi rose que ce fichu pyjama. Des livres à perte de vue et un jeu d'échec où les pions se battent tout seul sur le bord de la fenêtre. Et entre tous ces objets si parfaitement rangés, elle est là. La tête sur ses genoux repliés contre son corps…

Je m'assois au près d'elle, à même le sol, grimaçant contre cette douleur qui s'amplifie à l'action de descendre si bas.

- T'es venu me chercher… enfin.

- Bien sûr que je suis venu. Je n'allais pas te laisser là.

- Pourquoi tu m'as oublié alors ?

- Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ?

- C'est ce que tu as fais !

Là-dessus elle marque un point. C'est bien la première fois depuis sa naissance que j'ai oublié sa présence… à la vue de sa pipelette qui n'a d'égal que celle de sa mère, je pencherais sur le : « c'est improbable ».

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

Et voilà… des larmes ruissellent sur sa joue et je me sais incapable de démentir ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser et encore une fois, elle me passe devant avec ses propos si matures qu'ils en deviennent gênants.

- C'est à cause de ma mère hein ? Tu ne l'aimes pas alors tu m'aimes pas… mais pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé avec elle hein ? Elle voulait pas de moi elle n'ont plus ? Vous avez tiré au sort et tu as perdu ?

- Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes propos ?

- Comment tu veux que je m'en rende compte, je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

- Tu comprends les mots qui t'arrangent…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles jamais ? Hermione elle dit qu'un bébé, ça se fait avec de l'amour alors c'est que tu devais l'aimer non ? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis jamais ?

- Rappelle moi de dire à Hermione qu'elle…

- … tu détournes toujours la conversation !

Là aussi elle a raison mais ce qui me fais le plus peur là-dedans, c'est qu'elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle avait raconté toutes ces choses à cette pie fouineuse…

- Père !

Je sursaute tellement ce mot sonne faux à mes oreilles. Non pas que ça ne soit pas agréable juste… inhabituelle. Je tourne mon regard et le sien me pousse à répondre.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Eavan ? Que je l'aimais ? Non ce n'était pas le cas mais elle devait sans doute représenter assez de choses à mes yeux pour faire un enfant avec elle…

Surtout un sang pur qui aurait dû m'être bien plus utile que ça…

- On s'est rencontré au collège de Poudlard et rencontré dans le terme croisé puisqu'on ne se parlait pas à l'époque. Je savais son prénom, son nom de famille, son âge et son appartenance à la maison gryffondor.

- Et toi ? Tu étais où ?

- Tu veux que je te parle d'elle ou pas ?

- A quoi elle ressemblait ?

- Elle est idiote ta question…

- Elle était belle ?

Question piège… était-elle belle ? Je n'en ai aucune idée pour le fait que j'étais dégoûté à la simple entente de son nom de famille… Mais dans mes souvenirs… concevoir Eavan n'était pas une corvée…

- Tu as ses yeux… son regard… son esprit vif et déterminé… exacerbant… à l'entente de ses amis, c'était une vraie tornade…

- Et avec toi ?

- Rien de tout ça… avec moi elle était… vide… dénuée du moindre intérêt pour quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi elle ne prend jamais de nouvelles de moi ?

Réfléchir et trouver rapidement une réponse… une réponse qui vient à l'entente de ce grincement bizarre. En un saut, je me trouve face à la porte, regardant la silhouette de Granger s'éloigner dans l'escalier.


	17. Chapter 17

- Dépêche toi !

Par Salazar … si elle croit que c'est facile de porter une valise aussi grosse en prenant garde de ne pas assommer la moitié des passants au passage ! Je la dévisage un instant, résistant contre l'envie de lui faire ravaler ses propos. Elle a l'air si sûre d'elle … si à l'aise … j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était de ce monde. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'en arrive à la trouver attirante ? Non remets-toi mon vieux. Hermione Granger … sang-de-bourbe … prétentieuse … miss-je-sais-tout … ex-femme de Weasley. Tu ne veux pas passer derrière Weasley hein ? En remarque vue ce que j'ai déjà fait …

- Tu crois que je fais quoi là ? Mon marché !

- Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pris autant de choses aussi ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas de quoi je vais manquer chez ces …

- … moldus …

Elle détourne la tête, balançant derrière elle, sa valise surmontée de roulettes et se pointe devant un plan qui est censé nous aider à trouver notre destination. J'en profite pour reposer mon sac à terre et faire un tour d'horizon de ce qui est l'enfer à mes yeux …

Des moldus à perte de vue et pas la moindre trace magique à des miles à la ronde. Des trains qui font un bruit pas possible et des tunnels nauséabonds vers lesquels elle m'attire. Et ses gens pressés de rentrer chez eux … ou simplement de partir d'ici.

- Je vais dormir où ?

- Hum … on a mis à notre disposition une maison.

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant ses mots frappés, mes oreilles si sensibles en ce moment. Elle me toise de son regard si exaspéré qu'il en devient exaspérant et je tente de la rattraper en lui demandant :

- Tu comptes vraiment me faire supporter une vie moldu et dormir dans le même appartement que toi !

- Ca ne te gênait pas à l'époque du collège …

- Tout le monde a fait des idioties à une époque. Ce n'est pas une raison pour me rappeler à quel point je fus idiot …

- Mais pour moi aussi, ce fut agréable.

Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? J'ai bien entendu hein ? Elle se fout de moi cette fille ! Et là, voilà qui rentre comme une fleur dans un des wagons et je la suis en me raccrochant aux autres voyageurs. Elle va me le payer cher !

- Et c'est moi l'effarouchée… regarde ta tête, on croirait voir un enfant qui doit boire de l'huile de foie de morue.

Mais c'est qu'elle m'insulte en plus ! Elle utilise des propos que je ne connais pas sous prétexte de me faire passer pour un inculte. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut … je ne marcherai pas dans son jeu.

- En même temps, si les moldus se nourrissent de ça … c'est leur problème. Mais rappelle-toi au moment de cuisiner que je n'utilise pas d'huile … trop gras …

- Au moment de cuisiner ? Non mais tu rêves là ! Chacun son tour.

- D'où chacun son tour ? Pas de ma faute si ton journal n'est pas assez riche pour nous payer le restaurant chaque jour !

- Mon journal comme tu dis, a déjà la bonté de te payer un stage qui va te permettre par la suite de nous pondre un bon reportage sur les journaux moldus !

- Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire, dis-moi ? Tes parents n'étaient pas de ceux-là ?

- Ca ne fait pas de mal de s'instruire …

Je fulmine … qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire qu'une semaine entière dans le monde moldu, sans espoir de retour prématuré à la maison ? Oui … je sais … une semaine entière dans le monde moldu avec pour compagnie une sang-de-bourbe qui se croit au dessus de tout le monde.

- Tu peux faire demi-tour tu sais … tu connais la route.

- Je connais aussi la manière de transplaner …

J'ai à peine murmuré ces mots qu'elles grogne un « pas ici » qui me fait frémir. De toute façon, je n'ai aucunement l'envie de lui donner le plaisir d'abandonner. Elle veut me supporter une semaine ? Et bien je vais lui en donner pour le prix. Ma main se crispe sur cette barre qui est censée nous empêcher de tomber et j'essaie de ne pas penser à la suite.

Et puis pourquoi moi ? Oui bon je sais, je n'étais plus censé y penser mais quand même … il faut avouer que c'est bizarre, non ? Ce reportage, elle aurait pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi n'y a t-elle pas été toute seule ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond …

- C'est là qu'on descend … tu seras libre de t'_évaporer _derrière le premier buisson.

Je la suis dans ce dédale de souterrain et respire enfin en sentant la lumière du jour jouer avec mes pupilles. Elle s'avance jusqu'à un panneau où il est écrit arrêt de bus et je me rapproche en espérant qu'elle m'explique mais seulement …

- Tu es encore là ?

- Te fous pas de moi … tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait là ?

- Toi, je ne sais pas. Mais moi, je prends le bus jusque Hollow street …

Je hoche la tête et attends comme tout ces gens que le 'bus' arrive … un bus … j'en ai vaguement entendu parler. Il paraît que le monde sorcier en a un également … mais c'était un moyen trop peu honorant pour voyager lorsque l'on a sa disposition quelques autres méthodes plus sûres.

Un bus … un train sur route aurait été plus descriptif … rien de plus ennuyeux que de regarder les arrêts défilés devant nous en attendant que ce soit son tour. Ca bouge dans tous les sens, les gens tirent des tronches de dix pieds de longs et, tout ça combiné, me suffit à avoir la nausée.

- Ca va ?

Par Salazar, manquait plus que ça … le pire c'est que ça se voit … je tente de sourire et je sais d'ores et déjà, que ça ne la dupe pas. Là voilà qui reprend, avec cette voix dont elle use si souvent pour parler à sa fille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas … on descend au prochain.

J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui s'inquiète, moi ? Non, juste de quelqu'un qui vient de réaliser qu'il avait fait la deuxième plus grosse connerie de sa vie … Par Salazar, quand cela va-t-il pouvoir s'arrêter ?


	18. Chapter 18

Une maison toute en pierre, cachée dans un jardin verdoyant. Si je n'étais pas en compagnie de cette sang-de-bourbe, je crois que j'aurai pu trouver ça charmant. Un jardin ni trop grand, ni trop petit, délimité par un muret à peine visible derrière les nombreux arbustes. Je suis certain qu'il doit être possible de faire de la magie ici, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Je m'avance dans l'allée délimitée par des ardoises posées au sol et tente de marcher droit malgré le mal de tête qui m'emprisonne. Qu'on me reprenne encore à prendre le bus ! Devant moi, une maison avec une grande porte dont les vitres sont décorées. Quelque chose de très simple et banale dans n'importe quelle maison … quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu et qui me faisait envie. Tout paraît si simple … encore quelque chose qui me fait penser que j'ai bien changé … Hier, je ne voyais que par le riche et le tape à l'œil … aujourd'hui, je vis dans une maison où les portes sont faites dans un bois miteux … demain … je ne veux retrouver ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Tu rentres ?

- A moins que tu ne sois décidée de me planter une tente dans le jardin …

- Ca ne va pas ! Et si on te voyait ?

Je me demande bien qui pourrait me voir ici … et mon visage se décompose en voyant le sien si sérieux. Un changement radical qu'elle ne manque pas de percevoir.

- Oh, tu plaisantais ?

Je grogne et la dégage de mon passage, posant dans l'entrée ma lourde valise.

L'intérieur est semblable à l'extérieur : des murs blancs et un sol en bois parfaitement ciré. Bizarrement, je me sens bien ici mais c'est sans compter sur cette … qui déjà vient de poser son blouson sur ce bout de bois qui pendouille dans l'entrée. Et la voilà qui se pavane devant moi dans ce t-shirt qui met si bien en avant ses atouts de femme …

- Relève la tête Malefoy !

Par Salazar … je n'étais pas en train de la regarder, hein ? Je veux dire, je ne regardais pas là ? Elle ne m'a pas vu, hein ? Elle a dit ça juste comme ça ?

Questions débiles qui trouvent leur réponse dans le teint rougeâtre de la dame … teint rougeâtre … touchée ou énervée ? Vu la position dans laquelle je me suis fourré, je suppose que je ne perds rien à lui demander.

- Gênée ?

Elle relève la tête dans un bond et je me bats pour ne pas abaisser une fois de plus la mienne.

- T'as un culot pas possible de me demander ça ! C'est toi qui me reluques comme ça et tu oses me demander si je suis gênée ! Et toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça te dérangeait autant que ça auparavant …

- Peut-être parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu le faire !

- Peut-être parce que ça n'en valait pas le coup …

Là, je suis fier de cette réponse qui est sortie de ma bouche d'une manière des moins contrôlées. Je la vois lever la main et dans un vieux réflexe, je l'attrape au vol. Je n'ai jamais aimé me faire frapper au visage par une fille … et encore moins par une sang-de-bourbe. Cette audace soudaine venant de sa part fait palpiter le sang dans mes veines. Nous voilà comme deux idiots ; elle, me toisant de son regard brûlant, et moi, luttant contre ces sentiments si contradictoires qui m'emprisonnent l'esprit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me sortir de là et si elle n'avait pas fait ce pas en arrière, je crois que nous y serions encore. Et pourtant, ma main tire de nouveau sur son bras et je sens sa poitrine venir se coller à la mienne tandis que son souffle frôle ma peau.

Nous sommes trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que cela n'ait pas d'incidence. Et me voilà à goûter ses lèvres sans la moindre peur imminente. Elle est là … et je n'ose l'approfondir … une rage qui reprend le dessus. Je me retire … m'éloigne et me retourne une dernière fois pour l'entendre dire :

- Va-t-en …

Je ne sais pas quelle est la portée de ses mots mais j'attrape ma valise et file à l'étage. Après tout, pas question que j'affronte de nouveau ce bus … Pas questions que j'abandonne maintenant … maintenant que je sais que ce séjour va être aussi éprouvant pour elle que pour moi.

Une chambre encore une fois semblable à celle que l'on voit dans les magazines d'intérieur … vous savez, le genre de chambre où les rideaux sont de la même texture que le couvre-lit … de préférence, représentant des petites fleurs.

Je dépose ma valise, sort ma baguette et jette un coup d'œil au dehors … on ne sait jamais, hein, des fois qu'elle passe la tête par là. En un tour de main, ma valise se défait d'elle-même et vient se vider dans l'armoire mise à ma disposition. Ca fait, je me retrouve comme un idiot, debout dans une pièce étrangère, cherchant des yeux un moyen de me distraire.

Et comme à chaque fois que je m'ennuie, je me décide à prendre un peu d'avance sur mon boulot. Tirant une feuille de parchemin et sortant une plume et son encrier, me voilà à réfléchir à un bon moyen de mettre en route mon journal de bord.

_Lundi 14 octobre, 18H20_

_Enfin arrivé dans cette demeure moldue qui est censé être à l'image de ce monde. Je ne vois rien de choquant pour le moment. A croire que finalement, les moldus peuvent être eux aussi des gens comme tout le monde._

Rapidement, je rais la dernière phrase. Il ne faut pas rêver non plus. Je reprends, d'un geste las. Déjà, ce boulot m'exaspère, ça promet pour la suite.

_En même temps, je n'ai vu pour le moment qu'un jardin, un couloir et une chambre très … indescriptible par son absence de goût et de touches personnelles._

Je rêve, c'est moi qui dit ça … l'homme qui dort dans une chambre aux murs blancs, aux fenêtres dépourvues de rideaux et dont le mobilier se résume à une chaise, un lit et une armoire … Bref, ça de toute façon, personne n'est censé le savoir.

_J'ai eu besoin de m'isoler un peu, après un début difficile dans les transports en commun et un différent avec ce moyen de transport que l'on appelle bus._

Oui, plutôt un différent avec la patronne qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de retirer sa robe de sorcière pour laisser dépasser ses jambes et son buste qui … par Salazar, fais-moi oublier cette vision cauchemardesque : Granger est désirable.

Me voilà à mâchonner le bout de ma plume, retirant de temps à autre des morceaux restés collés dans ma bouche. Ma main parcourt le parchemin que j'ai commencé à noircir et le chiffonne dans un mouvement convulsif. Je n'ai plus envie de faire ça … pas temps que mes pensées seront ainsi détournées … par cette fille … par ces reniflements … et ces soupirs bruyants.

Je me lève et me dirige vers ma porte, l'entrouvrant légèrement, je perçois plus clairement ces bruits typiques des pleurs. Machinalement, je sors et descends les marches sur la pointe des pieds. Je la vois … pas elle … assise sur ce canapé, elle me tourne le dos et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi.


	19. Chapter 19

- Granger ?

- Va-t-en !

Est-ce réellement parce que j'aime contredire cette fille en particulier ou ai-je ressenti l'envie de m'approcher ? Je n'en sais rien mais me voilà assis sur le même canapé qu'elle, prenant soin de laisser un oreiller entre nous deux.

- Tu as perdu de la poigne, Granger, ça me fait peur …

- Tu as peur de tout Malefoy …

Tiens, elle qui d'habitude prend un point d'honneur à ne pas prononcer mon nom de famille, elle le dit d'une voix qui cingle l'air. Par Salazar, elle serait réellement énervée ? Pas le moment de perdre mon boulot, pas au moment où je me suis habitué à retrouver une vie britannique. Pas au moment où ma fille semble enfin mentalement équilibrée.

- Pas du tout …

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié … tu es cette personne vil qui aux yeux des autres se doit d'être irréprochable … cette personne qui ne doit montrer aucun défaut … si bizarre que cela puisse te faire paraître pour quelqu'un d'inhumain.

- Est-ce que ça a marché ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Me faire passer pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucun défaut ?

- Tu plaisantes là ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus détestable que toi !

- Ca me rassure alors, c'est que je n'ai pas changé autant que ça … moi.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

Enfin, voilà le passage intéressant. Essayer de reconstruire les liens frêles qui nous unissaient jadis : se critiquer l'un et l'autre.

- Et bien regarde--toi : tu étais une battante non ? Toujours la première pour suivre Potter dans sa quête de célébrité … Et regarde là … tu es seule à chialer pour un truc qui n'en vaut pas la peine, en l'occurrence moi.

- Comment peux-tu prétendre que je pleure pour toi ?

Alors là, elle me bloque. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas imaginé un instant qu'elle pouvait être dans cet état là pour une autre raison que notre … subit rapprochement du début de soirée.

- La question n'est pas là … le fait est que tu t'es ramollie, c'est tout.

- Et comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? Tu ne me connaissais pas avant pour savoir si oui ou non j'ai changé !

- Je pense avoir une quelconque idée au vue des quelques instants que …

- Et toi, tu n'as pas changé ? Ne me dis pas non, c'est impossible !

- Pas aussi radicalement que toi …

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, dans une maison moldue avec l'une des leurs ?

- Sang-de-bourbe.

- QUOI ?

- On appelle les gens comme toi des sang-de-bourbe.

- Non, toi tu appelles les gens comme moi et ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, je sais ce que ce mot représente ! Et ne t'avise pas de m'insulter en espérant que je ne comprenne pas !

Hum … et bien on dirait qu'elle a chopé la manie de Weasley à l'entente de ce mot qui pourtant sonne bien à mes oreilles. Une chose est bonne, j'ai enfin réussi à la faire réagir.

- Tu as réellement changé Granger …

- Arrête de me dire ça ! C'est normal non ? Je suis directrice d'un journal et mère célibataire. Tu voulais qu'il en soit comment ?

- J'ai également un boulot et je suis aussi père célibataire.

- Sauf que tu ne l'es pas devenu avant la naissance de ta fille ! Tu sais ce que c'est de te lever chaque matin en se demandant si ce n'est pas un rêve ? Tu sais ce que c'est d'entendre ta fille te demander chaque jour que Merlin fait si on a retrouvé l'assassin de son père ? Tu sais ce que sait, de voir tous les ans une fête qui commémore sa mémoire, de devoir sourire aux gens qui te parlent de lui alors que tu hurles d'envie de leur répondre que tu n'en as rien à fiche de cette fête ! Que cette fête ne ramènera jamais le père de ta fille ! Et tu sais ce que c'est de sursauter à chaque bruit suspect en mourrant de peur que ce soit ce mangemort qui revienne pour achever sa besogne ? Tu sais ce que … ce que c'est de voir ta vie si fragile, suspendue à une seule personne … tu ne sais rien de ça, Drago… tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais …

- Je t'arrête là … je n'ai pas toujours eu ce que je voulais et la preuve c'est que je suis là ! C'est quoi ces préjugés aussi ! Tu crois tu es la seule à te plaindre, hein ? Par Salazar, tu n'as pas choisi ce qui t'arrive, mais tu connais une seule personne qui choisi son destin ? Pas une ! Tu peux avoir tout l'argent que tu veux et le perdre en une fraction de seconde. Tu peux détenir tout l'or de Gringotts et être l'homme le plus détesté de la terre. On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut … si ça serait le cas, ça serait le paradis ici … mais pour ça il faudrait que tous les hommes se ressemblent et soient tous sur la même longueur d'onde. Je te croyais terre à terre moi … je te croyais censée. Finalement … finalement tu as raison … tu es resté cette gamine qui croit encore au Père Noël. Une gamine pour qui les nuances n'existent pas. Tu vois Granger … je crois que j'en ai beaucoup plus appris que toi en vingt-cinq ans.

Je serais incapable de répéter ce que je viens de dire et incapable de savoir si j'ai bien fait de le faire mais en tout cas, je me sens libéré … libéré de lui avoir dis ces choses qui de toute façon lui pendaient au nez. Je sens encore le sang battre dans mes tempes et je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exploser complètement et la laisser voir un de mes côtés les plus faibles. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle vient d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur moi que ce qu'elle aurait du.

- Bien … si c'est ce que tu penses.

Bizarrement, sa voix se fait calme et assurée une voix qui me donnerait presque l'envie de m'enfuir en courant, réalisant tout d'un coup toutes ces choses qu'elle venait de me dire. En un mot, me voilà la principale raison de son mal-être actuelle … et finalement, ce coup de poing qu'elle m'avait assigné dans la rue n'est qu'un moindre mal … Elle vit dans la tourmente depuis ce geste malheureux.

Une boule dans la gorge, je remonte deux à deux les marches jusqu'à ma chambre, essayant de passer outres ces sentiments qui m'empêchent de faire le point.


	20. Chapter 20

- « Tu as reçu une lettre. »

Troisième jour ici et je me meurs à petit feu. En un geste las, j'attrape la lettre qu'elle me tend et me laisse tomber sur la première chaise qui se présente à moi.

- « Tu as si mal dormi ? »

Elle essaie de faire de la politesse ? Soit, je suis trop fatigué pour relancer. Je me contente de la regarder en hochant bêtement la tête et en remuant le morceau de papier dans mes mains, sans avoir la moindre intention de l'ouvrir. J'aimerais juste dormir … dormir dans un grand lit au matelas ferme et aux oreillers qui le sont tout autant … dormir dans un lit déjà chaud et … j'arrête avant de tomber dans l'utopie la plus totale.

Je me lève d'un pas chancelant, poursuivi par la faim qui enserre mon estomac et verse dans un bol le peu de céréales qu'il reste dans le paquet. On aurait pu me dire que ce n'était pas facile de viser avec les yeux fermés …

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'une douche froide …

Par habitude, mon regard se pose en dessous de ma ceinture et le son de sa tasse reposant sur la table me fait relever la tête illico.

- Je parlais de ton « endormissement » …

Je lève un sourcil, soucieux de savoir comment elle va pouvoir se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- … de … enfin moral … euh physique … enfin de ce que je ne vois pas.

C'est plus fort que moi, je souris devant son regard, rougis et me lève histoire de lui montrer ce que apparemment, elle ne voyait pas. Et, d'une démarche traînante, je fais le tour de la table sans réellement savoir vers quoi me diriger. Puis sa voix soudainement redevenue calme et assurée reprend le dessus et me force à me diriger vers les escaliers.

- Je te fais ton déjeuner si tu veux …

Au moins, je m'en suis pas mal sorti. Une douche pour un déjeuner … une douche toute aussi chaude que longue … je me fiche de ce qui m'entoure et déjà l'odeur du bacon vient titiller mes narines quand je m'éponge avec une serviette chaude.

J'avais oublié comme c'était agréable d'avoir une femme à la maison … non, je n'avais pu qu'imaginer que ça devait être agréable d'avoir une femme à la maison.

Je redescends et jubile en la voyant fuir mon regard. Une assiette m'attend et je m'en délecte. Bien sûr que sa cuisine n'a pas l'allure de celle de Dobby mais il me semble que cette fille est plus intéressante qu'un elfe assoiffé de soumission et idiot à en mourir.

Et la voilà qui soudainement relève la tête. Pourtant, je ne pense pas avoir fait de bruit en mangeant … ma mère a toujours mis un point d'honneur à m'apprendre à bien me tenir lorsque je suis à table … et ceci est une des rares choses que j'ai pu retenir de mon éducation plus ou moins … volage, tout au moins au niveau parental.

- De rien …

- Je te demande pardon ?

Une phrase qui ne sert à rien car je vois très bien de quoi elle veut parler. Bien sûr, elle s'attend à ce que je la remercie de son geste si … généreux.

- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de cuisiner pour toi …

- Alors tout va bien !

Un soupir plus tard, elle replonge sa tête dans son journal et je finis mon assiette d'une traite, la regardant de la même façon suivre les lignes de l'article qu'elle lit. J'ai l'impression de toujours avoir connu Hermione Granger de cette manière et une nouvelle fois, des souvenirs remontent de très loin et me donne envie de lui rendre tout ce qu'elle m'a cuisiné.

Comment ai-je pu faire ça ? Je veux dire … je sais comment … je sais « pourquoi » mais pas tous les « pourquoi ». Oui, elle était attirante, oui, j'étais désespéré ; jeune homme sans repère, sans même la moindre mémoire … Mais aujourd'hui ? Quelles sont mes excuses ? J'ai peur d'en connaître la réponse, peur de m'avouer que … elle est attirante, je suis désespéré.

Granger attirante ? Mon poing vient cogner mon genou et attribue de la même façon un coup à la table, la faisant sursauter, elle et son journal.

Son regard me toise et ma main me brûle. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas, les larmes montant aux yeux.

- Tu pleures ?

Je hoche négativement la tête et elle sourit … par Salazar, elle sourit … qu'est-ce que je dois être fatigué.

Je la regarde se lever toujours en souriant et prendre le bouquet de fleurs qui se trouve devant moi.

- On va éloigner ça, ça ira déjà mieux …

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

- Je …

Par Salazar, qu'elle me sorte une réponse plausible.

- Je suis juste en de bonne disposition … et tu … tu me fais pitié Malefoy avec tes petits yeux endormis et endoloris, ta mine de gamin fatigué et …

- C'est bon, arrête.

Oui qu'elle arrête … La pitié, ce n'est pas très glorieux mais ça me va. Ca m'évite d'imaginer qu'elle peut ressentir un autre sentiment que celui qui doit unir un patron à son employé … un sentiment proche de … l'amitié … ou … Mon poing se crispe et mon visage aussi …

- Montre moi ta main ?

- Quoi ?

Comment a-t-elle pu comprendre ?

- Tu fais la même tête que Jude quand elle avait caché sous la table un exemplaire du monstrueux livre des monstres.

- Je … mais que foutais ta gam …

- Montre moi ta main !

Sans l'avoir choisi, mon bras se lève par lui-même et laisse apparaître un membre qui ressemble plus à une pomme de terre bleue qu'à une main.


	21. Chapter 21

_Voilà, juste un petit mot pas trés long, promis pour vous dire tout d'abord merci d'être toujours là au bout de 20 chapitres quand même et que promis, je ne vous oublie pas et je vais essayer de gérer un peu mieux mon temps et de ne pas mettre toute mon energie sur d'autres fics qui sont plus faciles à gérer. Car oui, mine de rien, la relation de Drago et Hermione se renforce mais pour ceux qui ont lu songe d'une vie, ils savent également que ça ne va pas sans complications... notamment vis à vis de la maman de Eavan._

_Voilà, je vais donc prendre un rythme de publication plus régulier ('fin vais essayer ' ) donc au minimum deux chapitres par semaine. Si je ne tiens pas ma promesse, vous aurez le droit de me boycoter... D'ici là, je vous livre aux mains baladeuses de Hermione (ne rêvez pas non plus)._

_Caly... dévouée pour votre plus grand malheur à son petit livre qui prend de l'ampleur... et à une certaine "excuse" ._

_Ah oui, j'allais oublié... je ne reprends pas les cours cette année, contrairement à ce qu'on ma demandé. Ca n'influera donc pas sur ça! Sur ce... Drago, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire mon grand:_

Ses doigts parcourent la paume de ma main et diffusent des frissons dans mon corps courbaturé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche à faire mais il me semble que ma main est moins douloureuse que quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas soigné …

- M'en serais douté … tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi on n'utilise pas une baguette ? On attend que mes doigts tombent un par un ?

- Parce qu'on n'est pas censés user de la magie tant que nous sommes dans le monde moldu. Sauf en cas …

- … d'extrême urgence, oui je sais.

Un sourire éclaire son visage et ma bouche me titille pour que j'en fasse de même. Il fallait que je me fracture la main le long d'une table pour que l'atmosphère se détende un peu. Dans un cas normal, j'aurais sans doute tout mis en œuvre pour que la situation ne dure pas mais mon esprit semble bien trop embrumé par des choses futiles pour en rajouter d'autres.

- Cela n'en est pas un ? Je veux dire … tu ne vas pas me faire visiter vos hôpitaux, hein ?

- Leurs hôpitaux … Bon ok, tu as gagné …

Elle tend sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et je la vois en sortir sa baguette. Je fulmine, et dire qu'elle m'oblige à cloîtrer la mienne dans ma chambre. Je m'apprête à répliquer quand la substance qu'elle fait sortir de sa baguette réchauffe les doigts et apaise ma douleur. Encore une fois, elle a le dernier mot.

- Ne bouge pas.

Je n'en avais pas l'attention. Une bande surgit de cette même baguette et vient entourer fermement ma main. Peut-être instinctivement, je me sens beaucoup mieux, rien que par le fait d'avoir eu recours à de la vraie magie.

- Voilà Mr Malefoy …

- Merci … Miss Granger.

Son regard se pose sur moi et mon esprit bouillonne à force de chercher comment m'en sortir. Et ma main se tend vers elle, regard fixé sur sa baguette qu'elle me tend en soupirant.

- Pas de baguette pour personne …

- Ca t'arrangeait bien que j'ai la mienne.

- C'est toi qui rechigne sur les règles là ?

- Je …

Son regard se pose une nouvelle fois sur moi et mes sourcils se haussent. Cette fois, c'est sûr, elle ne peut rien trouver à en redire. Et en effet :

- C'est bon … tu as gagné. Mais, au fait … tu as oublié ça sur la table la dernière fois.

Elle me tend un morceau de parchemin et je frisonne à l'idée d'avoir oublié ça. Qui aurait bien pu venir me chercher jusque là, si ce n'est pour une nouvelle importante. Quoique, cela fait un moment que je ne crois plus à ce genre de nouvelle néanmoins, la même appréhension s'empare de moi à l'idée que l'auteur de cette missive puisse m'annoncer qu'il a découvert qui je fus … et ce que je fis.

Je lève la tête et je la vois plongée dans un livre … encore et toujours, mais cette fois, son regard est vide. Je sais qu'elle cherche à savoir ce qui y est écrit … je sais qu'elle cherche à traduire mon état plus que nerveux.

Et c'est en tentant de paraître dégagé que ma main valide déplie ce bout de parchemin… parsemé de l'écriture inégale de ma fille … ma fille, satanée diablotin qui pendant un instant m'a fait croire au pire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en finissant de lire ces quelques mots qui en sont que gage de bienveillance … simplement … elle pense à moi … pathétique ... marqué de gentillesse qui ne nous va pas. Je lève les yeux … et croise ceux de cette femme qui me toise sans aucune peur d'être vue. Plus fort que moi, je lui demande :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Pas de mon côté en tout cas.

Là, elle m'a eu … et pourtant, son regard brûlant pèse toujours sur ma conscience et je m'entends dire sans l'avoir décidé :

- C'est ma fille …

- Ah …

Quoi, c'est tout ? Ah ? Je viens de lui dire ma fille venait de m'écrire et c'est tout ce qu'elle me dit. Ah oui bien sûr, elle doit être déçue. Elle devait s'attendre à autre chose. Mais non, moi, Drago Malefoy, n'ai pas de vie plus palpitante qu'une lettre écrit par la main de ma fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Par Salazar, mon mal-être est écrit sur mon visage ou quoi ?

- Tu as reçu une lettre d'Eavan, c'est bien non ?

- Euh … oui.

- C'est encore cette histoire d'adoption.

J'avais oublié ce passage … volontairement, je l'avoue. Mais de quel droit me rappelle-t-elle ça ?

- Si tu veux mon avis …

- … je n'en veux pas …

- … toutes les petites filles ont un passage où elles pensent avoir été adoptées. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Sans doute parce qu'on a jamais les parents que l'on désire. Et puis … le fait d'avoir une famille atypique …

-… c'est moi l'atypique ?

- Non, c'est l'absence de sa mère auprès de toi qui est atypique pour elle.

- Ta fille - j'avoue moi contrairement à elle, je ne retiens toujours pas son prénom - non plus n'a pas ses deux parents et je ne pense pas qu'elle …

- Je ne cache rien à ma fille.

- Qui te dis que je le fais … oui bon d'accord, mais … tu as tout entendu la dernière fois, hein ?

Elle soutient mon regard et hoche la tête. Je soupire … je le savais. Quelle force a-t-elle pour oser m'affronter comme ça ?

Et le sang vient battre mes veines sans que je trouve le moyen de m'énerver. Et si elle avait compris ? Je secoue la tête … si c'était le cas, je serais sans doute derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban.

- Je n'ai pas pu tirer de conclusions …

Et elle insiste en plus ?

- Elle non plus. Elle n'a pas pu mettre un visage sur un nom … sur une description qui était bien mince.

Et je ne m'en plains pas …

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui c'était ?

- Une Gryffondor … j'ai beau chercher, je ne t'ai jamais vu parler avec l'un de nous … de manière agréable … d'une manière qui aurait pu laisser penser que tu lui reparlerais d'ici quelques années.

- Tu oublies que je t'ai parlé à toi … même … plus que ça.

Pour la énième fois … je me noie dans son regard et me surprend à me lever … pour m'éloigner ? Me rapprocher ? Mon corps reste pourtant là tandis que mon esprit fait un bond en arrière.


	22. Chapter 22

Je la laisse avancer devant moi, profitant de cette aubaine pour pouvoir faire et penser ce que je veux sans qu'elle n'en voie la moindre trace. Nous voilà pour une énième mission, la visite d'un hôtel pour lequel notre journal moldu d'adoption nous demande de faire un léger reportage. Bien sûr, on doit s'y coller et pour la première fois, je pense que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Après tout, il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de travailler tout en profitant d'un service quatre planètes … ou étoiles je ne sais plus.

- On est arrivés … tu as bien laissé ta baguette comme je t'ai dit ?

- Oui mère …

- Je ne plaisante pas Drago, tu sais que c'est important ! Bon … tu as des questions ?

- Oui, l'année prochaine, tu me prévois un séjour chez les Trolls ?

Je l'entends grogner et la voilà qui me foudroie du regard. Je pense que ce petit séjour commence d'une des meilleures façons.

- Une question sérieuse ?

- On est bien d'accord ? Deux heures de visites le matin, une réunion le soir et ensuite on fait ce qu'on veut quand on veut ? Chacun de notre côté ?

- C'est bien ça …

- Et on ramène qui on veut dans notre chambre ?

- Seulement les personnes que tu arrives à charmer. Mais d'ici que ça arrive, un nouvel hôtel viendra d'être construit en plein milieu de la forêt amazonienne.

- Très drôle, Granger …

Je soupire, tire sur mes manches et la laisse remettre le col de ma chemise histoire d'être un peu plus présentable. De toute façon, à quoi bon l'empêcher de le faire ? La connaissant, elle aurait mis la moindre faute sur le dos de cette pauvre chemise qui en plus me gratte comme si elle avait été tricotée avec des poils de Yeti.

Et nous voilà à pénétrer dans un hall, rentrant par des portes qui ont la bonne idée de tourner sur elles-mêmes. Je manque de tomber à chacun de mes pas, me cognant sur leur vitre de verre et enfin, je la suis jusqu'à la réception où madame prend sa voix mielleuse pour nous présenter. A croire qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie mais c'est vrai … Madame est d'ici.

- Bonjour, nous sommes …

- Ah Mr Malefoy … Madame … Nous vous attendions.

La vieille dame aux lunettes semblant être faites en peau de crocodile me regarde littéralement comme si Granger n'existait pas, me poussant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, à m'approcher à mon tour. Salazar, ce qu'elle doit être contente de cette réaction machiste.

- Vous êtes bien ici pour une durée de sept jours ?

- C'est bien cela …

Et voilà que la vieille folle semble découvrir pour la première fois la présence de ma patronne. Elle la toise un moment, puis d'un sourire qu'elle veut être aimable, continue sur sa lancée.

- Bien nous vous avons gardé la chambre 107 …

- LA chambre ?

Plus fort que moi, je n'ai pu retenir ma stupeur. Le sang se met à battre mes tempes et j'ai l'impression qu'on a jeté un pétard dans ma tête. J'essaie de reprendre pied et en imitant la voix de Granger, je tente d'avoir des explications :

- Vous voulez dire deux chambres séparées ?

- Non … on nous a prévenu de l'arrivée d'un couple. De ce fait, nous avons prévu une chambre de couple … Vous êtes bien là pour une nuit de noce, non ?

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant ces mots et je sens le pied de Granger frapper mon mollet pour m'inciter à me taire. Là, c'est sûr, elle va me le payer. Et la voilà qu'elle me tape le dos dans un rire cristallin.

- Ah, veuillez l'excuser Madame … mon mari a parfois un sens de l'humour comment dire … quelque peu déplorable.

- Il n'y a pas de problème madame Malefoy … j'avoue que c'était … très drôle.

Madame Malefoy … non mais je suis descendu chez les fous ? Je n'ai pu entendre la fin de cette conversation pathétique que je sens la main de Granger enserrer la mienne et me traîner vers un grand escalier de marbre. J'essaye de la retirer mais elle sert de plus en plus fort et me foudroie une fois de plus :

- Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?

- Non, je veux que tu me lâches !

- Ne fais pas le gamin … et baisse la voix, on va nous entendre !

Je grimace et je prie Salazar pour arriver plus vite dans notre chambre et lui faire bouffer ses quatre vérités en face. Non mais franchement, Mme Malefoy … On aura tout vu !

Et d'ailleurs, la fameuse chambre arrive à nous. L'homme nous ouvre la porte, tend la clef à Granger qui déjà rentre et me tend la main. Et en plus, il s'attend à ce que je le récompense pour ça …

- Ne bougez pas …

Je rentre et vais retrouver Granger qui déjà s'installe. Explicitement, je pose ma main sur sa hanche et chuchote à son oreille :

- Tu ne m'en veux pas … ton portier attend un pourboire et comme je ne me débrouille pas trop bien avec l'argent moldu, je lui ai donné quelques Galions.

- TU QUOI ?

Touchée … elle me regarde totalement paniquée et je m'en veux de sourire à ce moment-là. C'est un tic, je n'y peux rien mais là, ça m'aurait arrangé qu'il attende un peu, histoire de la faire paniquer un peu plus longtemps.

- Ca va je plaisante … il est encore devant, je lui ai dit de t'attendre.

- Mais il va se poser des questions.

- Tu préférais quoi ?

Elle laisse retomber le linge qu'elle était en train de sortir de sa valise et part vers cet homme, me laissant le champ libre pour m'occuper de mes propres affaires.


	23. Chapter 23

- Je te jure Granger que si tu veux me faire bouffer des limaces, je te les fais recracher d'une autre manière que ça.

- Tiens-toi bien…

Elle vient de grogner cette phrase en me prenant par le bras. J'aurais plus qu'à user d'un bon sortilège nettoyant à mon retour. C'est dingue comme cette fille sait jouer la comédie…

- Monsieur… Madame, veuillez me suivre par ici…

Granger me tire par le bras pendant que mon esprit me supplie de faire demi-tour. Je n'ai jamais aimé ces manières d'aristocrates… tout du moins, du côté moldu. Et de la même manière qu'elle l'a fait quelques minutes auparavant, je lui chuchote en prenant soin de rouler mes syllabes :

- Voilà ce que ça fait de garder une pomme de terre chaude dans sa bouche.

- Tais-toi !

Je la foudroie du regard et dans un sourire forcé, pousse sa chaise comme je le ferais pour n'importe quelle femme. Le maître d'hôtel (ce qui remplace les elfes de maison), a la bonté de nous laisser tranquilles et j'en profite pour tenter une fois de plus de la mettre au défi de me faire avaler ces choses moldues dont je ne nourrirais même pas ce vieux Dobby.

- Si c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour te débarrasser de moi, désolé de te dire que ça ne marchera pas !

- Tu te crois vraiment drôle là je suppose ?

- J'ai l'air de vouloir rire ?

Et la voilà qui fixe droit devant elle et me pousse à me retourner pour voir ce qu'il y a de si spécial à voir. C'est-à-dire : rien. Je me retourne, ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et l'entends reprendre sur le ton de la conversation :

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui choisis…

- Comment ?

- Et bien tu le vois non, nous n'avons pas reçu de carte…

- Tu me le payeras…

- Est-ce que tu crois réellement que je vais réagir face à tes menaces ?

- J'avais oublié que tu étais inconsciente…

- Inconsciente, sans doute pour t'avoir laissé venir avec moi. Folle au point de te céder ? Non…

A peine ai-je ouvert la bouche pour répliquer que le bout de sa chaussure vient rencontrer mon tibia. Je me retiens de me lever pour lui faire voir mon mécontentement et vois la raison de cette interruption… Un homme se dirige vers nous, habillé comme un pingouin et tenant en équilibre un plateau sur son bras.

Et me voilà à regarder la raison de mon dégoût de la cuisine moldue et surtout Française : des coquilles dans lesquelles je n'ose imaginer ce qui peut s'y trouver.

L'art de bien se tenir à table se tient dans deux lois… savoir rester noble malgré les circonstances et éviter de se servir de la nourriture comme d'un moyen de vengeance. Et pourtant, rien de plus dur que d'user d'une fourchette de gnome pour aller fouiller dans des coquilles brûlantes que de simples pinces viennent nous aider à tenir.

- Tu m'expliques comment on fait ?

- Tu ouvres la bouche, tu le mets dedans, tu refermes, tu mâches, tu avales et surtout tu te tais…

- Ca se mange ce truc dur ?

- Une coquille… tu manges les coquilles de tes œufs toi ?

- Ce sont des œufs ça ?

- Non des escargots.

- Donc des limaces à coquilles ? Tu veux me faire manger des limaces à coquilles ? Excuse moi de te dire ça mais là bizarrement, je préférais avoir à manger la coquille…

- Et bien vas-y !

Je soupire et plonge la main dans ma poche en prenant garde à ce qu'elle ne voit rien. De là, je remue ma baguette toujours distraitement et transforme ces choses gluantes en denrées plus acceptables pour quelqu'un comme moi. Cela, ni vu, ni connu, il ne me reste plus en cette fin de repas qu'à faire l'homme totalement comblé… chose presque inimaginable lorsque l'on a à coté de soi une femme comme Granger.

- Bon tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Je hausse les épaules et profite du premier virage pour me débarrasser de son bras qui sert encore le mien. La voilà qui s'arrête et me force à en faire de même. La mine renfrognée, je le croirais si on m'avait dit qu'on venait de lui faire manger des choses infectes. Oh, j'oubliais que c'était le cas.

- Ta baguette Malefoy !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris ! Tu as usé de ta baguette alors que tu m'avais promis le contraire.

- Alors premièrement, je ne t'ai rien promis du tout et en plus de cela, en terme de promesses, tu n'es pas la mieux placée !

- Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout !

- Alors tout va bien non ?

- Non ! Rien ne va ! Tu vas me donner ta baguette sur le champs où je…

- Où tu quoi ?

Elle baisse la tête et semble réfléchir un instant. Là je l'ai bloqué, sauf que… sauf que cette lueur qui brille dans ses yeux n'a rien qui puisse me rassurer pour les événements à venir. Et la voilà qui reprend le plus sereinement possible :

- Où je vais te mener la vie impossible durant cette semaine…

- Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me fait peur.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais te faire peur.

La voilà qui me tend la main et jamais je n'ai eu à réfléchir aussi vite. Perdre la face où prendre le risque de connaître le fond de ses pensées ? En un instant, j'ai fais demi-tour, ma baguette cognant contre ma jambe.


	24. Chapter 24

_Je ne sais pas si c'est pour cette fic que l'on me l'a demandé mais dans le doute je vais répondre ici. Donc je vais avoir 21 ans le douze novembre prochain. Voilà! Désolée pour ceux que ça n'interresse pas X ). Sur ce bonne lecture et l'acvtion arrive pour le chap 27._

_Un couloir de vieilles pierres seulement éclairé par quelques lanternes. Je vadrouille de ci delà, maudissant cette restriction à mon usage qui m'interdit d'aller plus loin que cette porte rouillée. Par Salazar, je me sens comme un dragon en cage. La seule échappatoire n'est guère que cette soirée passée avec la sang de bourbe. Oui, comme chaque soir, je vais devoir me contenter de sa simple présence pour faire le tour des couloirs et vérifier que tout le monde et bien à où il devrait être. Merci le statut de préfet en chef !_

_Je tourne au coin du couloir sans avoir l'envie de défier qui que ce soit, je sais que derrière, les mangemorts n'attendent qu'un faux pas pour venir me chercher et me traiter comme celui que je suis à leurs yeux : un traître. Ce mot me fait frémir mais rien n'a d'égal que la fureur de ses hommes… tout ça parce que j'ai laissé partir cette fille lors d'une attaque dans une bibliothèque moldue. Je la revois encore, voile sur les cheveux, déguisée en parfaite moldu… tellement parfaite, j'avais oublié qu'elle avait leur sang._

_Mes yeux se ferment et un mal de tête m'empêche de réfléchir, là devant moi, dans les bras de Weasley, ils se chuchotent des secrets de couple à m'en faire recracher le repas de ce midi. Un couple… Weasmoche et Miss-je-sais-tout. Même St Potter a plus de classe dans les bras de Weasley fille. Je frissonne, passe à côté d'eux et me sens attiré indéniablement vers elle… tellement que je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, ses yeux se rouvrirent et sa bouche me vexer dans un :_

- Ah c'est toi…

Ah c'est moi… je sursaute, noyer par le sueur… je dormais… par Salazar je dormais et… je rêvais. J'enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans l'oreiller et tente de couvrir le son de sa voix mais hélas, ces quelques mots reviennent à moi : « ah c'est toi »… combien de fois nous sommes nous embrasser ? Combien de fois l'a-t-elle embrassé ? Allait-elle le rejoindre une fois notre tour de surveillance achevé ?

- Tu as dormi ?

Je relève la tête et grogne. Rien à faire, il faut toujours qu'elle foute le pied là où il faut pas. Je me relève, me frotte les yeux en oubliant que cette chambre est aussi la sienne.

- J'ai _essayé_ de dormir… Mais quelqu'un m'en a empêché…

- Oh… et bien je suis désolée…

Je hoche la tête. Si seulement elle savait que je ne parle pas de son interruption mais plus de son insertion dans mon esprit.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas trop une heure pour dormir et puis, tu aurais dû me prévenir.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé au collège ?

- Qu… quoi ?

Sa voix se fait plus faible et je me gifle mentalement de ne pas avoir su retenir cette question. Elle s'assoit, apparemment blême et je me demande si ce n'est pas de la culpabilité qui vient mettre au défi mon estomac.

- Laisse tomber…

- Non ! Je… je veux dire.

- Ecoute visiblement, tu n'es pas assez _courageuse_ pour…

- Je suis courageuse Malefoy !

- Et bien voilà, on parle de collège et tu reprends tes bonnes habitudes _Granger_…

Elle soupire, baisse la tête et je souris à cette victoire qui, l'expérience me le dit, sera de bien courte durée. Et en effet, la voilà qui reprend :

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de reparler du collège… tu le comprendrais si tu avais cette impression que tes meilleurs moments se sont passés là-bas et si la personne qui en est la principale raison n'était plus là pour en parler avec toi.

- Alors tu essayes d'oublier c'est ça ?

- Non… je… Mais que veux-tu que j'en dise ? On se détestait, tu n'as pas oublié ça ?

- On n'a pas fait que se détester.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça… ça laisse penser qu'il y a pu se passer quelque chose de…

- … qu'on a couché ensemble ? Tu as toujours ces manières de fillette. Ca te gène cette expression ? Pourquoi ? Tu sais comment on fait les enfants non ?

- Ne commence pas. Non nous n'avons pas… _couché ensemble_ et il n'y a eu que des frêles baisers.

- Frêles ? Tu te moques de moi là ?

- Et bien quoi, tu te prends pour un dieu en la matière ?

- Un dieu ? Non sûrement pas… un professeur oui.

Elle sourit et je gagne pour la seconde fois de ma journée. Décidemment, tout n'est pas perdu. Et je viens d'apprendre que oui, il fut un temps où j'ai perdu la tête, un temps où ma fuite des mangemorts me poussait à rechercher une attache si futile qu'elle soit.

- Mais oui c'est ça…

- En même temps, ce n'est pas avec les comparaisons que tu avais… Weasley… le seul et l'unique…

- Vraiment ? Tu crois que c'est le seul ?

- Tu m'intéresses Granger… voyons… tu parles bien de baisers… Ah je vois. Potter… je savais bien que t'essayerais avec lui aussi.

- Harry ? Tu disjonctes… c'est… de l'inceste !

- De l'inceste… et le dragon il met le…

- Comme… comme toi et Parkinson !

Je lève un sourcil et éclate d'un rire qui me force à m'allonger de nouveau sur le lit.

- Pansy… par Salazar… mais où as-tu été cherché ça… cette fille était comme une sangsue sur une blessure ensanglantée ! Elle pompait de mon énergie et c'est tout ce qu'elle faisait…

- Donc tu n'as pas réellement l'expérience que tu te donnes ?

Je rêve où elle me cherche ? La fierté a cela de bon qu'elle empêche toutes réflexions d'affluer au cerveau. Je vais sans doute le regretter mais déjà ma main attrape la sienne et la force à se coucher sur moi, mon autre main cherchant sa nuque et ma bouche trouvant la sienne.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais en penser dans quelques secondes, lorsque ses yeux viendront trouver les miens mais en attendant, je me contente de ce qu'elle m'offre.

Et là voilà déjà qu'elle se dégage, sans décoller son corps chaud du mien… je sens que ça va faire mal et ferme mes yeux en attendant l'explosion :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

- On s'est remémoré le bon vieux temps.

- Non j'étais persuadée qu'à l'époque tu le faisais juste pour avoir un moyen de te venger de Ron.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi te laissais-tu faire alors ?

- Et ton alibi c'est lequel cette fois ?

- Le même que celui qui fait que tu es encore sur moi…


	25. Chapter 25

- Bon, dis-moi ce que tu as à dire !

Et bien voilà, elle a gagné, son silence était de trop pour moi. Voilà quelques minutes que chacun fait semblant de se pencher sur son boulot, tentant de faire croire que l'on ne pense plus à ce baiser qui fut loin d'être frêle.

Elle lève enfin le visage et je découvre une comédienne hors pair. Pense-t-elle déjà réellement à autre chose ?

- Bah quoi Granger ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Cesse de m'appeler Granger.

- Admettons que je fasse ça… Tu n'as toujours rien à dire ?

- Tu as une de ces manies, c'est incroyable. Tu es tellement fier de toi qu'il faut que tu m'entendes dire que ça m'a plu ? Que tu embrasses très bien et que…

- Par exemple.

- Pathétique…

Mon sourire disparaît et je tente de me concentrer sur le plan de ce fichu hôtel. Sérieusement, avec ses quelques centaines de chambres, il n'y en a pas une de libre pour moi ? Ok, finalement, j'ai revu quelque peu les choses et j'avoue que la perspective de passer la nuit avec elle me devient agréable. Non mais je disjoncte, écoutez moi, aussi salement désespéré qu'à l'époque.

- Je risque quoi si j'arrête le boulot pour aujourd'hui ?

- Ne remets pas à demain ce que tu peux faire maintenant…

J'avais oublié qu'elle a toujours réponse à tout. Mais ses traits me lassent, cette feuille me trouble et je suis incapable d'enchaîner deux mots cohérents.

Je relève la tête et la vois totalement appliquée, les lèvres pincées, une main rejetant en arrière une mèche rebelle et un crayon grattant son parchemin. Comment fait-elle ?

Je suis certain que finalement, ça ne peut pas être un travail bien difficile que le sien. Et soudainement emprunt à un doute, je me lève et me glisse derrière elle, découvrant son écriture fluide et arrondie.

_« L'hospitalité à travers l'histoire » _

Cette fille est totalement tordue pour réussir à s'intéresser à ça. Réellement, elle croit qu'on accueillait déjà les visiteurs au temps des cavernes ?

- Ils leur offraient quoi à manger ? Un mammouth grillé au feu de bois ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Je fais un signe de tête vers le parchemin qui continue à se noircir au fil des secondes et elle sourit… elle sourit ? Granger ne sourit jamais lorsqu'on l'interrompt en plein travail.

- Nigaud, je parle de l'histoire de cet hôtel. Il n'est pas si vieux figure-toi. Il fut construit juste avant la première guerre mondiale. Et je viens de découvrir qu'il avait également été soumis au sort d'incartabilité pour la seconde guerre, par un sorcier donc.

- Guerre ? Contre tu-sais-qui ?

- Non, une guerre… enfin, quand j'y pense les deux personnages se ressemblent. L'un comme l'autre pensait qu'un seul type de personnes méritait de vivre.

- Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il s'est suicidé.

Et elle me dit ça sans aucun ton dans sa voix. La voilà qui reprend le cours de cette histoire et je me surprends à m'être intéressé à ce qu'elle avait à me raconter à son sujet. Décidemment, cette fille n'a pas que des effets positifs sur moi.

Non mais sérieusement, je suis là, assis sur son bureau et elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Quelle fille censée serait capable de rester de marbre dans cette situation. J'avais oublié que Granger n'était pas toutes les filles.

Et la voilà qui encore une fois sans lever le regard me demande nonchalamment :

- Tu désires quelque chose ?

- Hum… tu veux un thé ?

- Oui je veux bien…

Je sens dans sa voix qu'elle a d'abord cherché où était le piège. Et je dois dire qu'elle a bien fait, car me voilà qui reprends :

- Oh et bien tu m'en apporteras un en même temps.

Cette fois, je l'ai eu. Je m'efforce de ne pas trop montrer ma fierté et ne laisse échapper qu'un petit sourire qui de toute façon ne peut pas me trahir puisqu'elle ne me regarde toujours pas. Non, elle ne me regarde pas mais elle a cessé d'écrire, comme figée. Cherche-t-elle un moyen de se venger ?

- Non, finalement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir et j'ai l'impression d'être devenu le gnome de la farce.

- Excuse moi ?

- Oh rien… je me demandais juste s'il valait la peine que je prenne le temps de ficeler une réponse qui t'aurait clouée le bec mais… finalement j'ai décidé que non.

- Oui, c'est surtout parce que tu ne sais pas quoi me répondre.

- Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non. Maintenant, excuse moi mais cette histoire de thé m'a donné l'envie d'aller en boire un. Je rejoins le salon du premier étage si ça te dit…

Mais comment fait-elle pour toujours tout tourner à son avantage ? La voilà qui se lève, rassemble ses parchemins en un coup de baguette et se détourne de moi comme si j'étais un simple elfe de maison. Non, rectification, serait-elle plus loyale envers les elfes ?

- Tu viens ou pas ?

- Non, j'aime pas le thé.

Mais quel abruti ! Elle me tend une perche et ma fierté me pousse à la repousser. Elle hausse les épaules et avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser aux conséquences de mon geste, j'ai déjà attrapé sa main et je la tire vers moi, attendant qu'elle me repousse. Pour une fois, je ne veux pas prendre les devants, à elle de voir si elle le veut vraiment.

Mes yeux ne la quittent pas et les siens ne cherchent même pas à fuir. Réellement, sera-t-elle capable de le faire ?


	26. Chapter 26

_Juste pour vous prévenir que ma correctrice m'a lâché... je fais de mon mieux pour les fautes, promis!_

Oui, elle l'a fait : ses lèvres viennent de frôler les miennes… juste frôler. Et je reste là comme un abruti, entendant la porte se fermer sur ma solitude. Franchement, est-ce humain de me faire subir ça ? Mais non, je ne la suivrais pas ! Il est hors de question qu'elle prenne les dessus cette fois encore ! Quoique… juste pour cette fois ?

J'avance vers cette même porte que celle qu'elle a franchi et m'arrête au seuil. Franchement, je suis pitoyable. Je repose ma tête le long du mur et grogne des mots qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Un bain me fera le plus grand bien…

L'eau chaude vient entourer mon corps et les senteurs de savon enivrent la salle de bain emplie de buée. Oui, je vais sans doute sentir comme une fille mais en attendant, je trouve cette ambiance bien agréable. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, elle en tirera des conséquences trop rapidement et en deviendra jalouse ?

Je souris à cette idée avant de me rendre compte de l'idiotie de mes propos. Mais vraiment, qui suis-je pour ne pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que cette… femme. Voilà ce qui a changé alors ? Simplement le fait qu'elle soit devenue une femme ? Mais sérieusement, est-ce que ce que je ressens en ce moment n'est pas la pâle copie de toutes ces choses que mon corps ressentait à l'époque ? Au delà de ma profonde aversion pour les sang-de-bourbes, celle-là même qui m'a fait rejoindre le camp du Lord… me battre à ses côtés… et tuer.

- Drago ?

Je sursaute, tapote une main sur mon oreille pour en faire sortir l'eau et écoute de nouveau :

- Drago !

- J'arrive…

Comment puis-je réellement espérer retrouver mes esprits et mes bonnes mœurs si elle ne peut s'empêcher de venir fouiner même dans mes instants les plus intimes ? Je me lève en grognant, frissonne en quittant l'eau si chaude de ce qui fut mon bain et entoure une serviette autour de ma taille pour quitter la pièce.

Elle est là, debout près de la fenêtre, les yeux tourner vers l'horizon. A quoi pense-t-elle ?

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je…

Elle se retourne et comme une gamine, détourne la tête aussitôt. Vraiment, je me demande comment elle en est arrivée à concevoir Jude.

- Tu ne voudrais pas t'habiller lorsque tu sors de la salle de bain ?

- J'ai une serviette… j'aurais pu ne pas en mettre.

- Je ne plaisante pas ! C'est peut-être pas gênant pour toi mais pour moi…

- Je vois ça.

Oui, je vois ça et je m'en fiche totalement. Où plutôt, je m'en amuse. Je me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil et prend le premier journal qui passe par là. Moldu… c'est dommage, je vais devoir faire semblant de m'intéresser à leurs faits divers.

_Nouveau propriétaire pour le pub londonien : « l'if »._

Et bien allons-y pour cet article sur un bar qui ne doit servir que des grand-mères avec leurs toutous toilettés ou des ivrognes incapables de retrouver leur route, cet Alphus ne sait pas dans quel nid de vipères il a mis les pieds.

- Tu m'écoutes Drago ?

- Non, je lis. Mais si tu veux revenir dans deux minutes…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu deviens aussi narquois en quelques minutes ? Et par Merlin, va t'habiller ! Si quelqu'un arrive, il va croire que…

- … que je viens de faire avec ma femme ce que tout couple marié fait.

- Tu ne me fais pas rire !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Sérieusement, tu veux faire croire à tous ces moldus que nous sommes un couple venu passer sa lune de miel dans un hôtel sans doute merveilleux à leurs yeux mais tout aussi sordide aux miens, et tu te formalises sur la serviette que je porte à ma taille.

- Non, je me formalise sur son utilité.

Je reste figé un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle vient de dire et étant certain d'avoir bien compris, je fronce les sourcils sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien qui soudainement, prend une teinte cramoisie avant qu'elle ne tente de le cacher avec ses petites mains dans un :

- Oh non… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais c'est ce que tu as dit…

- Non ! Je…

- Alors c'est donc ça ! Ce qui te gêne, ce n'est pas la serviette en elle-même mais plutôt le fait qu'elle laisse ton imagination vagabonder… Je ne te savais pas comme ça…

Et la voilà qui se retourne une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre, cachant son visage si traître de son mal-être soudain.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Ah oui… et je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens de te retourner ? As-tu peur que je ne perçoive la déviation subtile de ton regard ? Tu peux me regarder tu sais… ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde…

- Forcément, tu n'as rien à cacher…

Une nouvelle fois, elle porte sa main à son visage, mauvaise idée, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle avait perdu sa timidité.

J'en profite pour me rapprocher d'elle, passant ma main droite sur son épaule et la faisant sursauter de la même manière.

J'approche ma bouche de son cou, je me délecte à la sentir frissonner sous mes baisers. Puis, avant de perdre totalement mon self-control, je lui murmure :

- Ton imagination n'est pas aussi fertile que ça finalement… mais le jour où tu voudras être fixée, tu sais ce qu'il te restera à faire…

Et je me dirige vers cette même salle de bain en prenant soin de faire tomber ma serviette avant de fermer la porte.


	27. Chapter 27

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de me comporter comme ça ? Manquerait plus qu'elle croit que je l'aguichais… Enfin… regardez-moi… là, assis sur le bord de la baignoire, fixant la porte avec cette peur profonde de vouloir en sortir… Certes, je n'ai pas le courage des Gryffondors.

- Drago, tu as un hibou…

Grmbl… Un hibou ? Vraiment ? Ou une technique pour me voir sortir au plus vite ? Oh, et puis, je ne vais tout de même pas rester là à attendre que quelque chose la pousse à sortir de la chambre, non ? Et puis surtout, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle croit que je suis gêné… non, je ne le suis pas… j'ai déjà perdu assez de fierté, comme utiliser le canapé pour dormir, ce qui n'était pas dans mes prévisions.

Je sors finalement, me dirige vers la table et ce hibou… qui n'est pas celui d'Eavan, par Salazar… Qui peut bien avoir l'idée de venir m'écrire ?

- Un problème ?

- Non…

Elle me toise une nouvelle fois et je sais que si je ne fais rien, elle va réellement finir par croire que je cache quelque chose. Je tente de l'éviter et libère ce hibou de son poids, me retrouvant avec un journal dans les mains.

- Ah je vois… Tu reçois le journal sorcier ici… et ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

Je lui lance un regard noir, franchement, est-ce réellement le moment de faire une leçon de morale ? Je passe devant elle, lui tapote l'épaule et me dirige vers la salle de bain, histoire d'être au calme avant de me faire rattraper par sa voix à la McGonagall :

- C'était pas prévu ça !

- Tu sais ce qui n'était pas prévu Granger ? C'est que je dorme par terre. Alors quand tu seras au moins aussi bon devin que Trelawney, tu pourras venir me parler.

Je ne sais pas ce que je viens de dire et je m'en fous. Ce sceau marqué par la présence de serpents vient accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Ce n'est pas un journal… pas un vrai tout au moins.

D'une main tremblante, je défais la fine cordelette qui scelle la nouvelle et déplie le journal en cessant un instant de respirer. Là, en première page, l'image de corps étendus par terre et d'une maison laissant échapper des nuages de fumée. Je lis :

**« _Ravage dans un Pub Londonien. Le méfait porte la marque des ténèbres. »_**

Je frissonne en fixant la photographie mobile. Je connais ce pub… je le connais pour l'avoir vu dans le journal moldu du matin. Mais rien ne va… il allait très bien ce pub… juste une nouvelle sans importance… un changement de propriétaire.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mon corps et je franchis la porte pour arracher des mains de Granger le fameux journal. Je claque la porte derrière moi et tente de ne pas faire attention à ses cris qui me percent les tympans.

Mes yeux parcourent les pages en même temps que mes mains jusqu'à ce que :

_Nouveau propriétaire pour le pub londonien : « l'if »._

Voilà ce que je cherchais… l'if… Alphus… Alphus… comme ce mangemort qui s'était porté responsable de mes gestes lors de l'attaque de la bibliothèque… comme cet homme vieilli à qui j'ai sauvé la vie en ôtant celle de Weasley.

Mais voyons… ça ne peut être lui… Alphus est un moldu non ? Moldu propriétaire d'un pub tout aussi moldu que les parents d'Hermione. Je frissonne, parcours de nouveau la première page du journal et poursuis ma lecture :

_Hier vers 23H, alors que les moldus fêtaient la victoire de l'équipe nationale de Football (sport moldu se jouant avec un simple ballon) contre l'équipe de France, le pub tout récemment ouvert « l'if » a été la proie d'une mystérieuse attaque, faisant selon Mr Potter, premier auror sur les lieux, au moins sept morts du côté moldu._

_Rapidement, les habitants on pu voir apparaître au travers du ciel londonien, la très funestement célèbre marque des ténèbres._

_Personne pourtant n'ose croire au retour de vous-savez-qui, tué il y a de cela maintenant neuf ans._

_Mr Alphus Rudkin, le tout nouveau propriétaire, partiellement choqué, a tout de même pris le temps de faire quelques confidences à notre reporter avant de subir le sort permettant d'effacer de sa mémoire ces néfastes souvenirs. Selon ses dires, les mangemorts seraient sortis de la cave à vins, habillés de leur fameuse robe noire à capuches, et aurait levé leurs baguettes sur toute les personnes se trouvant sur le chemin. Faisant au passage léviter quelques-uns d'entre eux et faisant exploser les bouteilles disposées sur le comptoir._

_Les aurors sont de nouveau sur le pied de guerre et le ministère nous promet de mettre rapidement un nom sous les capuches._

Pourquoi se sont-ils remis en route… et pourquoi un quartier moldu ? Pourquoi ce bar ? Pourquoi… pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

Je sors, décidé à mettre une réponse à toutes ces questions et, passant devant Granger, je la vois assise devant ce petit écran où de petits hommes courent après un ballon.

- Tu as fini avec le journal ? Je peux le lire ?

Même pas le courage de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'est pas censée toucher à quoique ce soit de sorcier et la laisse s'emparer de ce fichu bout de papier. Mes yeux, eux, suivent ce drôle d'écran qui me fiche un mal de tête pas possible.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Elle suit mon regard vers l'écran avant même d'avoir déplié le journal et me répond nonchalamment :

- Du football… Inutile de sortir ce soir, toute l'Angleterre doit être devant l'écran. Leur équipe affronte celle de France… Par contre je dois t'avouer que je ne sais plus pour quelle compétition. Je n'ai jamais aimé le football… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Depuis quand un journal voit les nouvelles en avance ?

- Je… Rien…

- Ne me prends pas pour un Troll…

Comment lui faire comprendre ? Non elle ne doit pas comprendre… pas comprendre que je viens d'avoir un lien avec les mangemorts… pas comprendre que quelqu'un a pris la succession du lord et me veut dans ses rangs. Elle ne doit pas lire ce journal qu'elle tient dans ses mains…

- Juste que… je voulais… faire ça…

Je m'approche et m'empare de ses lèvres en dégageant le journal de ses mains. Me voilà à user de mes charmes pour détourner son attention. Franchement, dans quel monde sommes nous ?

Mais voilà que mes yeux se posent de nouveau sur ce journal dont la première page a changé. J'y lis désormais :

_« Tu as l'heure et le lieu. A toi de savoir si tu veux être de la partie…_

_P.S.M »_


	28. Chapter 28

Me voilà à déambuler dans les rues de Londres. Pas l'ombre d'un sorcier ici et bizarrement, ça ne me rassure pas. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici par Salazar ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Qu'est-ce que j'attends ? Je ne vais pas me joindre à eux… je ne le veux pas. Je ne le peux pas… Je ne suis pas un tueur, je ne le suis plus. Mais alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là, hein ? J'attends quoi, me donner bonne conscience ? Très bien mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'ai-je pas appelé les aurors ? Pour leur dire quoi ? « Je suis un ancien mangemort et j'ai reçu une lettre m'avertissant de l'attaque imminente d'un pub moldu tenu par un assoiffé de pouvoir. » Je suis un homme mort.

Me voilà à quelques pâtés de maisons du fameux pub et j'entends du dehors les quolibets des supporters de ce drôle de sport. L'Angleterre a dû marquer… comme tout était prévu. Je ne sais combien de minutes il me reste à patienter mais je suis toujours là, avançant contre mon gré vers cet endroit. De quoi aurais-je l'air ? Qui y est ? Qui a survécu à ces quelques années d'exil ? Qui sont-ils ? Mère en fait-elle parti ? Tante Bellatrix ?

Coup de sifflet, je sursaute et reste planté là, dans une rue étroite et maussade, dans une rue qui pue le vomi et toutes ces choses que les hommes ivres viennent faire ici. Je trébuche… je me rétame… Je ne suis personne… mon esprit s'embrume, mon estomac se retourne… Que dois-je faire… Des cris jaillissent de partout… ils ont gagnés… le droit à un massacre. Je me laisse tomber le long d'un mur sale et vois un mec encapuchonné passer devant moi, il ne m'a pas vu… Personne ne me voit… personne ne doit me voir.

Une détonation : je lève la tête… la marque est là. Toujours aussi impressionnante que celle qu'elle fut jadis mais voilà… elle ne me laisse plus au fond de la tête des images de suprématie, non… elle ne me laisse plus que la peur. Je me sens frêle et tremblant, je me fais honte. Et si les mangemorts me voient comme ça, ils se payeront ma tête… Mais s'ils ne me voient pas ? Après tout, je n'ai pas la marque… pas eu le temps de me la faire… Pourtant j'avais réussi ma mission… c'était un mensonge, un de plus finalement.

De plus en plus de passage en face de moi. Des cris de peur retentissent et je suis là à les écouter, frissonnant de plus belle, me cachant de ces cagoules qui ne me voient pas. En un instant, je suis là, prenant une décision… m'envolant… disparaissant… de nouveau dans cette hôtel où une sang de bourbe me croit tranquillement en train de lire.

A peine arrivé et me voilà rentrant dans la chambre. La tête me tourne mais je tente de garder cet air hautain comme elle dit. Oui mais voilà, souvent le corps ne fait plus ce que lui indique l'esprit. Et la voilà qui s'approche et vient tenir fermement mon bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu si sale ? Et si pâle ? Tu sens l'alcool !

Peu perspicace la demoiselle, je n'ai rien bu. Peut-être est-ce ma démarche si frêle qui lui fait penser le contraire. Je grimace, m'assois et évite son regard… Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? Je viens de foutre ma vie en l'air…

Pourquoi suis-je revenu…

- Tu vas me répondre oui ? Je ne suis pas là pour te payer tes escapades nocturnes dans les pubs !

Pourquoi suis-je revenu…

- Tu n'as même pas la responsabilité d'un adolescent ! Tu n'en as même pas la franchise et le courage !

Pourquoi suis-je revenu…

- Malefoy !

Je relève mon visage dans un sursaut. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas entendu affligé ce nom… enseigne d'une famille de sang pur… de sang noble… de mangemorts accomplis.

- Pourquoi suis-je revenu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu… tu racontes n'importe quoi… Va… va prendre une douche et changer ces habits qui empestent…

Je tente de me lever, vacille… elle ne m'a pas compris. Pourquoi suis-je revenu ici, en Angleterre ? J'étais parti pour ne plus qu'on me retrouve… pour ne plus les retrouver. Je suis revenu, je les ai vu… ils savent que je suis là.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ? Du…

Mes yeux descendent vers le morceau de tissu qu'elle tient entre sa main. Ca m'apprendra à ne pas plus faire attention au mur sur lesquels je m'appuie. Elle me dévisage, je lui arrache ma cape des mains et reprends mes esprits. Je réponds en rejoignant la salle de bain :

- Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas le savoir. Et inutile de me préparer une potion… je vais bien… je n'ai pas bu… je ne bois plus.

Comment pourrais-je prendre ce risque en sachant que c'est elle qui m'a retrouvé dans ce sale état que mène l'alcool la dernière fois ?

Je vais bien… pas réellement mais je suis en vie, sans doute pas pour très longtemps.

Dès demain, je range mes affaires, je rejoins ma fille et nous repartirons loin de cette vie que je n'aurais jamais due rejoindre. S'ils ne me retrouvent pas avant…

Et voilà qu'un cri retentit… pas eu le temps de finir ma douche… pas le temps d'aller voir… pas l'envie. La nouvelle a dû faire le tour du monde sorcier, et voilà que Miss je-sais-tout est au courant de l'attaque… sûrement.

Mes pas me mènent néanmoins vers elle, surtout ne pas la regarder… Je reçois juste son corps sanglotant sur le mien et je tente de ne pas trembler à mon tour…

- Je veux rentrer aussi Drago… Je veux voir Jude…


	29. Chapter 29

_On dit merci à la nouvelle correctrice et moi je vous dis bonne lecture!_

Une semaine que tout cela s'est écoulé… une semaine et nous sommes de retour chez nous. Comprenez par cela, chacun chez soi. Pas un seul mot échangé à propos de ces frêles baisers. Elle a la tête ailleurs et moi aussi.

Pourquoi Salazar ne sont-ils pas venus me chercher? Pas une seule lettre de menace, rien qui pourrait me laisser à penser que réellement, j'ai fui ce pourquoi on m'avait contacté. Je tente de reprendre le cours de ma vie en me fermant à ces journaux qui ne cessent de répéter que la guerre est au pas de nos portes. Réellement… qui pourrait penser que ce vieux fou d' Albus serait assez puissant pour prendre la place du seul et unique Lord ?

Me voilà marchant sur le chemin de Traverse. Ici tout est gris, et la pluie d'octobre n'est pas là pour arranger l'ambiance pesante qui règne. Chacun marche en rasant les murs, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux vitrines décorées pour halloween. Halloween, c'est la vie de tous les jours, une sale blague qu'est cette vie…

Moi-même, je me surprends à serrer la main de filles d'un côté et ma baguette de l'autre. Pour quoi faire ? Je ne sais pas comment mais je sais qu'on ne risque plus rien pour le moment. C'était une sorte d'essai sans doute… visant à savoir qui était prêt à revenir du côté des sangs purs. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là et je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en sortir si facilement. Finalement, ai-je fais le bon choix ? Je sais que j'ai renié mon éducation le jour ou Eavan est venue au monde et par la même occasion, m'a ôté le privilège d'être quelqu'un de respectable.

Non… le pire reste à venir. Pour moi et pour eux.

- Père, peut-on aller voir les nouveaux balais ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Tu sais que tu n'en auras aucun.

Elle rechigne, la tête ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce que cette Julie à lui a encore raconté mais finalement, ça me va de la voir aussi calme que ça. Nous reprenons notre route jusqu'au journal ou je dois récupérer le dernier article pour l'envoyer via un hibou postal outre-atlantique. Oui mais…

- Eh ! C'est l'oncle de Jude.

- De qui ?

- Harry Potter, père !

La voilà qui sautille comme une gamine qu'elle est encore. Non mais sérieusement, on n'a pas idée de se comporter de cette manière ! Harry Potter… par Salazar s'il la voit je…

- Va rejoindre ton magasin de quidditch et attend que je vienne te chercher.

- Mais je veux voir…

- Prends ça et achète toi ce que tu veux…

Je lui fourre quelques pièces dans la main sans même me rendre compte que je viens d'envoyer en fumée l'argent d'une journée entière de travail. Potter, tu me revaudras ça.

Le voilà d'ailleurs qui s'avance dans ma direction, un dernier mouvement de la tête et je soupire de soulagement en voyant les cheveux blonds d'Eavan passer la porte du magasin. Un sourire narquois, je fais le premier pas.

- Potter…

- Malefoy…

Par habitude, je sens ma lèvre supérieure se retrousser. Décidemment, ce mec me fera toujours ressentir cette même amertume au plus profond de mes entrailles. Il a beau être celui qu'il est, je ne peux que me sentir fier en connaissant cette chose qui ferait ma mort si elle arrivait à ses oreilles.

- Tu es là en mission je suppose ? St Potter ne connaît pas la retraite.

- Au contraire, je ne suppose pas mais je sais que tu dois être ici pour te rendre à ce boulot, boulot que je pourrais définir de piètre s'il n'était pas le domaine de ma meilleure amie.

Mon sourire s'efface et ma baguette s'enfonce dans la paume de ma main. Potter n'a en rien perdu sa grandeur si détestable. Pour qui veut-il me faire passer ?

- N'y pense même pas…

Je relève la tête subitement. Se croit-il assez puissant pour que tout le monde puisse lire la moindre de ses envies ? Je tente de reprendre mon sang-froid et reprends :

- Excuse-moi… tu as dit ?

- N'y pense même pas… si tu veux un conseil baisse ta baguette et garde tes forces pour un autre moment… on sait jamais qui peut traîner par ici. La preuve…

Concentre-toi mon vieux… ferme ton esprit ! Comment ai-je pu oublier un instant que j'avais en face de moi un auror… je ne sais comment il a pu arriver à ce boulot… sans doute à force de prétention. Potter… St Potter… comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Et le voilà qui reprend :

- Maintenant si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est le moment…

- Je n'ai jamais rien eu à te dire et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer…

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre… Hermione m'a dit que tu n'étais pas avec elle le soir de l'attaque à « L'If ».

- Hermione ne m'a jamais dit que je ne devais pas sortir.

- Sortir pour aller te saouler au Whisky pur feu dans un bar est un fait Malefoy… sortir pour aller à CE bar en est un autre.

- Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances je suppose ? En bon auror que tu es…

- Des doutes qui se révèlent être généralement avec fondement… Quelque chose me dit que tu ne feras pas exception à la règle…

- Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi…

- Tu ne m'as jamais donné l'occasion de l'avoir.

Je lis dans ses yeux toute l'amertume précédemment distinguée au cours de nos nombreuses rencontres. Quelque chose en cela me réconforte.

- Dis-toi bien Malefoy que même si je dois pour cela dormir dans des terriers de gnomes ou me nourrir d'œufs de Dixit, je serais toujours à tes trousses. Plus maintenant que tu as ce lien avec Hermione. Jamais tu m'entends, je te laisserais lui faire le moindre mal.

- Et puis ? Je veux dire, c'est bon là ? Tu as fini ta crise de jalousie ? Non, c'est pas que ça me regarde mais tu es marié Potter…

- Je ne plaisante pas… tu nous caches certaines choses, nous ne sommes pas dupes.

- Bien, tu me rassures. Je pensais un instant qu'on avait embauché des baltringues pour protéger notre population… Va retrouver ta femme et laisse moi faire ma vie Potter.

- Laisse Ginny en dehors de tout ça et prends garde à tes arrières. Je m'en voudrais de vouloir te mettre aux mains des détraqueurs… juste quelques heures… histoire d'être sûr.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Je sais j'abuse... mais bon, bonne nouvelle, j'ai un gros chapitre qui arrive juste derrière celui-là. Je vous le poste avant la fin de la semaine! Merci d'être encore là malgré tout!_**

- Alors tu as acheté une boussole à ta fille ? Mais elle sait à peine lire l'heure !

- Non, nuance, elle s'est achetée un balai toute seule…

- … avec l'argent que tu lui as donné…

- … et ma fille n'a pas peut-être pas le gène des érudits mais elle sait, Salazar merci, lire l'heure !

Et la voilà qui sourit, tête baissée sur ce café aussi fort que ceux que l'on trouve en France. Sérieusement, pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir prendre un verre avec celle qui est ma patronne ? Il faut également que j'arrête avec ça, non ? Mais si je suis là avec elle, parlant de tout sauf de boulot, ça veut bien dire qu'elle me prend pour autre chose que pour son employé, non ?

- Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- Hum… ma fille a décrété qu'elle en voulait une également…

- Elle ne sait même pas monter sur un balai…

Et la voilà qui me fusille avec ce regard si noir, celui qui veut dire : « Tu te crois sans doute drôle là ? ». Moi sans doute pas, mais elle oui. Me voilà à sourire comme un idiot, fier d'avoir retrouvé la Granger d'autrefois. Ou presque… quelque chose la préoccupe et il faudrait venir d'une autre planète pour ne pas voir ce que c'est. Comment lui poser la question sans voir se peindre sur mon visage cette culpabilité grisante ?

- Tu peux toujours lui en acheter une…

- Peut-être que ça va te paraître incompréhensible mais dans la vie, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Et c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle l'apprenne maintenant.

- Excuse-moi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Entendu ça oui. Mais compris, j'espère que non. Tu es en train de me faire la leçon, à moi Drago Malefoy, pauvre mec complètement paumé, qui vit dans un appartement délabré dans une banlieue toute aussi paumée. Tu oses me faire la morale, à moi, fils d'une lignée de sorciers plus riches et respectés les uns des autres, obligé de trouver un emploi pour survivre.

- Non, je te parle à toi, Drago, qui vient une nouvelle fois d'acheter sa gamine avec un accessoire de Quidditch.

Réellement pour qui se prend-elle ? Oser me donner des leçons sur la manière dont j'élève ma gamine ? Alors voilà, on partage une chambre d'hôtel, on se frôle les lèvres et elle se croit tout permis. Elle, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !

Je détourne la tête et inspire le plus calmement possible pour reprendre sans qu'elle ne se doute de mon état d'énervement. Elle ne gagnera pas sur tous les points.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce que j'achète à ma fille te regarde.

- Ca me regarde parce que ta fille est l'amie de la mienne et que par conséquent, comme toute gamine de son âge, ce qu'Eavan a, Jude le veut. Et vice versa.

- Ma fille, comme tu dis, a bien des défauts mais elle n'est pas jalouse !

- Drago…

J'ai horreur lorsqu'elle prend cette voix. Horreur de la voir tourner la tête pour s'assurer que nos gamines n'entendent rien. Horreur de devoir me préparer mentalement à ce qu'elle va me dire.

- J'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui es jaloux…

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant ça. Moi jaloux ? De quoi ? D'une sang de bourbe ?

Je sens cette veine apparaître sur mon front et si je ne me sauve pas de la situation d'ici quelques secondes, elle va s'apercevoir qu'elle a eu un impact sur mon ego.

- Tu penses…

- Drago… ne le prends pas mal, je…

- C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune raison de le prendre mal ! C'est plutôt un beau compliment que tu me fais là.

Calme-toi vieux… Si tu ne voulais pas qu'elle voie ton énervement, c'est foutu. Je trempe mes lèvres dans le café brûlant et l'entends soupirer. A croire que c'est elle la victime.

- Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec toi. On ne peut pas parler. Sérieusement Drago, il ne faut pas être dupe pour voir que…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite ou je risque de perdre mon sang froid.

- Perdre ton sang froidpour quoi

Manquait plus que ça… voilà les gamines qui débarquent et qui en plus de ça se mêlent de notre conversation. Si je ne sentais pas les pieds de Hermione frapper mon tibia, je crois bien que je leur aurais fait voir le fond de ma pensée.

- Père, on aimerait aller au magasin de farces juste en face…

_- D'accord_

_- Non !_

Ahah… échec et mat Granger. Je ne m'occupe pas bien de ma fille ? Toi, tu la surprotèges. Certain que ça ne me rassure pas de la savoir dans la rue avec des possibles mangemorts, mais je me délecte à voir ta mine effarée.

- Je devais aller chercher des plumes… j'aurais pu les accompagner en même temps.

- Sans doute…

Je fais un signe de tête aux filles vers la porte et les voilà qui ne demandent pas leur reste et partent en courant tandis que je reçois les éclairs lancés par les yeux de Hermione en pleine face.

- Tu es inconscient !

Et la voilà qui se lève pour les rattraper. Juste le temps de la retenir par le bras, de recevoir une demi-gifle sur la joue et je fulmine.

- Va chercher ta satanée plume… Je vais m'en occuper de ta môme.

Surtout ne te retourne pas ou tu risques de faire un malheur. Ca c'est sûr que je vais m'occuper de ta gamine… Compte sur moi…


	31. Chapter 31

**_Me voilà de retour avec cette fic. Clin d'oeil à Chaton Weasley qui n'a pas manqué de me montrer son impatience. Bonne lecture!_**

Quelle fabuleuse idée a encore eue Drago Malefoy pour me pourrir la vie ? Mais que suis-je bête… le fameux crétin, c'est moi. Pathétique !

Et en plus de ça, je dois me cacher au risque de voir ma gamine rugir si elle découvre que je l'espionne. Dans quel enfer suis-je descendue ? Longeant les murs, les mains dans les poches, je vois Granger me jeter un regard noir avant de disparaître dans son fichu magasin. Et bien voilà, le surveillant surveillé.

Me voilà comme un gamin à la fixer à travers la vitrine avant de la voir s'avancer vers moi, apparemment en rage. Malefoy : 1, Granger bientôt hors jeu.

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ?

Hum, elle associe les gestes à la parole, ça doit réellement chauffer.

- Où sont les filles ?

Je tends mon doigt droit devant et elle ne le suit même pas. Décidemment, il faut réellement fuir les femmes ces quelques jours par mois.

- Va voir…

- Tu ne peux réellement pas t'empêcher d'être inquiète, hein ?

- VA VOIR !

- NE ME HURLE PAS DESSUS ! C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu…

- SI JE QUOI ?

- Si tu es une femme et que de ce fait, tu dois subir quelques inconvénients…

- Répète ça encore une fois et je te jure que je fais de toi un homme mort !

Et là les idées s'enchaînent. Est-ce que je prends le risque de la mettre un peu plus en rage ? Où est-ce que je vais faire semblant d'aller vérifier ? Ces regards de plus en plus curieux qui se posent sur nous m'invitent à y mettre du mien. Sans un regard arrière et en me jurant de lui faire payer ça, je file vers la boutique de quidditch. Malefoy/Granger : égalité.

Sérieusement, y a-t-il de quoi s'inquiéter ? A première vue, j'aurais dit non. Sauf que… à peine ai-je franchi le pas de la porte que je me fais accoster par ce même vendeur louche qui m'a fait acheter à Eavan un t-shirt à l'effigie d'une équipe totalement féminine.

- Excusez-moi, le magasin est en restauration… je vous propose de revenir plus tard.

- Une blague ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Ma fille est là-dedans et je…

- Votre fille ne peut être ici. Mais si vous cherchez une tête blonde, j'en ai vu passer une…

Meilleur moyen de faire peur à un père… surtout ne pas céder, il y a une chance sur un million pour que ce soit bien Eavan, la tête blonde.

- Elle s'avançait vers l'allée des embrumes et elle m'a tiré la langue lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'aventurer par là.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je dois ressembler suite à cette révélation. Mais je sais désormais que cette petite fille qui profite de ses dernières heures de liberté était bien la mienne.

D'un pas rapide, je ne tente même pas de fuir le regard insistant de Hermione et me voilà, baguette en avant à m'avancer moi aussi vers cette rue que je connais très bien.

- Mr Malefoy… je ne pensais pas vous revoir parmi nous… pas après…

- La ferme Georgius !

Par Salazar, le sang maltraite mes veines et je n'ai qu'une envie, repartir aussi vite que je suis arrivé. Car si réellement je risque ma vie en étant ici, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être pour ma fille.

Et je crois respirer de nouveau lorsque je vois leurs ombres se poster devant la vitrine d'une boutique de magie noire. Autant l'air rentrant dans mes poumons me fait un bien fou, autant elle me taillade les poumons lorsque je vois trois hommes cagoulés les encercler sans qu'elles ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

Et moi ? Que puis-je faire ? Que puis-je faire pour ne pas risquer de faire tuer ma fille ? Je m'avance malgré moi, la haine réfléchissant pour moi. Et je me plaque le long d'un mur sale, ne regardant qu'une seule et même chose : ma fille inconsciente de l'épée qui flotte au dessus de sa tête.

Une intonation, je sursaute… mes yeux en font des leurs… il n'y a plus qu'un homme ici… un homme tenant sa baguette en avant. Une baguette au bout de laquelle jaillissent des étincelles. Des étincelles qui deviennent un faisceau. Un faisceau qui va toucher ma fille.

- Expelliarmus !

Ma baguette vibre sous mes doigts et mon sort rencontre celui de l'ennemi. En un instant, le voilà à terre, assiégé par… mais que font-ils là ?

Je cours vers ma fille, la plaque contre moi, trop heureux de sentir son cœur frapper le long de ma poitrine. Elle a eu peur…

- Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

- Potter… tu aurais pu arriver un peu avant… C'est ça ton boulot d'auror ? Ma fille aurait pu y perdre la vie !

- Surtout la fille de mon meilleur ami.

Je l'avais oublié celle-là, pleurnichant dans les bras de… Salazar hôte-moi ce goût de ma bouche… son oncle. Instinctivement, je colle le visage de ma gamine contre mon ventre et je m'éloigne avant que la voix de St Potter ne vienne me retenir.

- Ne pars pas comme ça ! Tu as des comptes à nous rendre.

Nous ? Je me retourne et vois une horde d'hommes en capes noires, ficeler à coups de baguette des… mangemorts. Comment ai-je pu laisser Eavan sortir alors que je savais pertinemment que ces hommes en avaient après moi ? Finalement, c'était peut-être Hermione qui avait raison, je suis un inconscient.

- J'aimerais surtout rentrer chez moi…

- Après les soupçons qui volent à ton sujet, tu trouves le moyen de répondre ça ? On vient de te trouver dans l'allée des embrumes, je te rappelle.

- Tu viens d'y trouver la fille de ton amie…

- Justement ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec la fille de Hermione ! Que tu foutes ta vie en l'air, ça te regarde tant que ça ne touche pas à la population. Mais s'il s'avère que tu y mêles Hermione et Jude, je te jure que je m'occuperais de ton cas personnellement.

- Oncle Harry… c'est mon amie… Eavan. Et on voulait juste aller se promener.

Pour une fois que cette gamine paraît moins blonde que la mienne… Une nouvelle fois, je fais demi-tour, n'écoutant même pas le : tu ne pourras pas la fuir, elle, lancé d'une traite par Oncle St Potter.

Et ceci n'était pas peu dire… voilà deux heures que les filles sont en sécurité. Deux heures que la mienne est privée de sorties jusque sa majorité. Deux heures que Granger pleure comme une forcenée. Instinctivement, et pour ma survie, je fuis son regard quand elle me lance :

- Je te faisais confiance.

- Ca aurait pu t'arriver aussi.

Comment fais-je pour mettre cette neutralité dans mes propos ? Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si Eavan n'avait pas failli perdre sa vie par ma faute.

- Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas les laisser sortir ! Pas après les attaques des mangemorts ! J'aurais pu la perdre, elle aussi ! Tu te rends compte !

Comment ça elle savait ?

- Tu… comment ça pas après les attaques ?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile Drago ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Bien sûr qu'ils allaient s'en prendre en priorité à ceux qui les ont menés à la perte de Voldemort !

Malgré moi, je frissonne en entendant son nom. Comment ose-t-elle le prononcer ? Et puis, qu'ai-je entendu ? Elle est sérieuse quand elle croit qu'ils en avaient après Julie ?

- J'aurais pu y perdre Eavan également.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ?

- Comme tu le fais toujours ! N'en faire qu'à ta tête ! Croire que les Malefoy sont invincibles ? Pourquoi Drago ?

- Je… je ne me crois pas invincible…

Pourquoi ai-je ressenti à ce moment-là le besoin de croiser son regard ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que jamais, je n'aurais dû essayer de toucher sa main. Pas pour essuyer un refus par la suite.

- Va-t-en… Va jouer l'égoïste ailleurs…

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

- C'est ce que je veux !

- Alors sache que si l'égoïsme selon toi fait partie de mon caractère, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire prier.

Granger : 2, Malefoy : déjà loin d'ici…


	32. Chapter 32

**_Oh bah celui-là non plus n'a pas vu la correctrice... Espérons que ça ira quand même! Bonne lecture._**

Hermione a toujours eu cette faculté plus que déconcertante de pourvoir faire comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que… elle n'a jamais eu ce don inné chez les Malefoys : celui de pouvoir cacher ses sentiments jusqu'au fond des yeux. Ainsi, son indifférence ne me touche pas alors que j'avance dans son bureau, venu pour le jour prendre ma feuille de route. Je me contente de prendre le fichu papier, de grogner pour la forme et de la saluer d'un vague « bonjour » auquel elle me répond aussi instinctivement.

Puis, me voilà dans mon bureau. Je m'assois sur ma chaise loin d'être confortable et mes pensées divaguent, comme toujours depuis quelques jours. Depuis ce jour.

Je sais que l'étau se referme sur moi… je le sais depuis le début et la question reste la même. Que puis-je y faire ? Rejoindre les mangemorts de nouveau et revoir surgir le pire de mes souvenirs ? Où fuir et donc apparaître comme soupçonnable aux yeux de St Potter et de sa clique d'Aurors. L'un et l'autre risquerait ma vie et plus encore : celle de ma fille. Je ne pensais qu'une seule action pouvait nous suivre aussi loin dans le temps.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'apitoyer un peu plus sur mon sort que j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Réellement pas le moment, je n'ai aucune envie de voir quelqu'un s'introduire dans mon antre. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix. Car sans attendre ma réponse, je vois ma porte s'ouvrir sur les traits distincts de la secrétaire de ma patronne.

- Mr Malefoy, Madame Granger a besoin de votre signature sur…

- … depuis quand à elle besoin d'un passeur entre elle et moi ?

Je vois la jeune fille rougir à vu d'œil et je sens presque les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime avant qu'elle ne débite enfin :

- Madame Granger n'a pas le temps et…

- Et bien je n'ai pas non plus le temps de signer ce papier. Au revoir Miss Amy.

- Je…

- Au revoir Miss Amy.

Elle soupire l'insolente avant de daigner sortir enfin de mon bureau. Déjà derrière, je crois entendre les grognements de la patronne. Si réellement elle voulait m'éviter, il lui faudra trouver un autre moyen que celui-là.

Pourtant, je me retrouve à regretter ces pensées lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, je la vois entrer à son tour sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Parchemin en avant et baguette qui verrouille la porte, elle s'approche de moi très rapidement et…

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Tu me tutoies maintenant Granger ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi… Tu crois peut-être que j'ai le temps de gérer tes crises existentielles ?

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'envoies l'adolescente boutonneuse pour me faire signer tes papiers ?

- Je… oh et puis laisse tomber !

La voilà qui jette plus qu'elle ne dépose la dite feuille sur mon bureau déjà bien assez encombré. J'attrape la première plume qui me passe par la main et je m'apprête à lui donner ce qu'elle veut lorsque mon esprit mesquin se décide à prendre le dessus. Relevant soudainement la tête, je doute un instant en croisant son regard furax. Oui mais voilà, les moments de détente ne sont pas des plus courant en ce moment alors…

- Non finalement, j'ai pas envie de laisser tomber… Alors ?

Elle soupire et je sais que son esprit doit faire le yoyo entre l'envie de craquer et celui, bien plus à son image, de ne pas se laisser marcher dessus.

- Alors quoi ? Je dois t'expliquer à quoi sert une secrétaire ? Et bien justement elle sert à ça entre autre !

- Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu te décides à l'utiliser maintenant alors que tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant.

- Peut-être parce qu'auparavant, je n'avais pas de secrétaire ! Ca te va comme réponse ?

Pas si bête… voilà pour quoi son visage ne m'était pas familier… Je hoche la tête et la regarde s'éloigner aussi nerveusement qu'elle était apparue.

- Attends…

Parfois, elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Ainsi je ne mis pas longtemps à traduire l'expression de son visage. Elle attend de moi que je lui donne une bonne raison pour la rappeler ainsi. Ce que en fait, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir.

Dans un réflexe de survie, j'éloigne une chaise du bureau et lui fais signe de s'asseoir tandis qu'à mon tour, je ferme la porte d'un geste de baguette.

J'ai bien une question à lui poser… Ou plutôt des explications à lui demander. Oui mais voilà… je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir la réponse.

- J'attends…

- Je… quelque chose me préoccupe. Concernant la dernière fois…

- Tu veux dire l'attaque des mangemorts ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je te répète encore ? C'est sûr Drago, je ne te laisserai pas ma fille en garde et je t'en veux de les avoir laissées sans surveillance. Maintenant, je suis consciente que tu as sauvé la vie de Jude mais, encore une fois, tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si…

- … c'est là où je me pose une question. Comment es-tu sûre que c'était bien après la vie de Jude qu'ils en avaient ?

- Parce que…

Je sais en voyant ses yeux fuirent subitement les miens que la réponse n'était pas des plus faciles. Je m'en voudrais presque à lui faire vivre ça si ça ne pouvait me permettre de me sentir plus libre. Pendant un moment, je doute qu'elle ne me donne réellement la réponse sauf que… ça serait sous-estimer son fichu courage de gryffondor.

- Parce que premièrement Harry était là et qu'il a bien vu le faisceau se diriger vers elle… et que secondement, un des mangemorts l'a avoué…

- Ca je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis… mais… ça me paraît bizarre… pourquoi subitement ?

Voilà la réaction que je voulais avoir… enfin un sursaut de sa part et je sais que je touche au but. Sauf que finalement, cette réaction se transforme bien vite. La voilà qui porte une main à ses yeux, se lève et sort dans un :

- Comment tu veux que je le sache moi ?

Oui mais voilà, je viens de faire craquer Hermione Granger et surtout, ses yeux respirent le mensonge comme jamais.


	33. Chapter 33

**_Désolée pour l'absence. Je passais le BAFA. Bonne lecture quand même!_**

Certes, je n'allais pas lui courir après. Non, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Alors oui, j'avais envie de tout savoir mais voilà, j'allais attendre la fin de la journée.

Ainsi, une nouvelle fois, je suis marchant dans la rue à la suivre de très près. Loin de moi l'envie de l'effrayer mais simplement, j'espère que la prochaine rue sera moins peuplée que celle-ci. Si je dois recevoir une nouvelle gifle, autant que ce ne soit pas en public. Et j'espère bien malgré moi qu'elle se sera aperçue de ma présence bien avant que j'aie à me faire remarquer. Je me demande encore ce que je fais là. Après tout, cette histoire concerne sa vie et quoiqu'il arrive, ça ne changera pas le fait que je dois être la cible numéro deux de mes anciens collègues. Bien la première fois que je remercie Salazar que St Potter soit une fois de plus devant moi…

Alors donc, ça n'arrangera rien de le savoir. Non, mais au moins ça me détendra peut-être un peu.

Je la regarde continuer à s'avancer en accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche de chez elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si elle a ou non perçu ma présence derrière elle. Après tout, ce Maugrey Fol'œil en était bien capable lui. Oui mais voilà, alors que l'on passe la dernière rue perpendiculaire à la sienne, je sais que si je ne fais pas le premier pas, je risque de repartir chez moi comme un dragon dans sa cage. Ainsi, du plus courageusement possible et sans prendre de gant, je tente de l'accoster le plus naturellement possible. Soit par la voix :

- Granger !

Elle ne s'arrête pas et plutôt, se met à courir. Que l'on me dise encore que cette fille est la plus courageuse amie de Potter. Sûr, il n'avait qu'elle.

Malgré moi et malgré cette voix dans ma tête qui me demande de faire demi-tour, je la poursuis avant de m'arrêter subitement. Tout comme elle…

Devant nous… un bruit de verres brisés et un éclair qui vient fendre le ciel. Une marque… Je ne sais que trop quoi penser et dans un sursaut, je l'attrape par le bras et la force à transplaner à mes côtés.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux de rejoindre ma maison. Jamais je ne m'étais senti autant en sécurité dans ses murs. Après ce que je venais de voir. Et cette Granger contre moi qui me toise d'un regard brûlant. Encore un peu elle me reprocherait de l'avoir sauvé de ce gouffre. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait…

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Malefoy ! Tu ne peux donc jamais t'occuper de ce qui te regarde !

- Et te laisser te faire tuer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là déjà ? Toujours au mauvais endroits au mauvais moment ? Ou plutôt le contraire ?

- Tu arrives à faire de l'humour après ça toi ?

Certes de l'humour trahit par ses yeux de plus en plus mouillés et ses mains tremblantes. J'ai tord de sous-estimer sa conscience vis-à-vis de l'attaque.

- Ils t'auraient tué…

Bizarrement, ma voix est devenue plus calme, presque emplie de compassion. De la compassion pour Granger ? Inutile de me mentir… je ne suis plus le même.

- Tu as l'air bien au courant de leurs intentions non ?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite… Je t'interdis d'insinuer que je peux à voir quelque chose avec eux… Si c'était le cas Granger ! Si réellement j'étais de mèche avec eux, j'aurais eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de te tuer non ? Et je n'aurais pas sauvé ta fille !

Il me semblait bien que je ne pouvais pas garder cette voix calme bien longtemps.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu foutais là nom de Merlin !

- Je voulais te faire cracher ce que tu te tues à essayer de me cacher ! C'est un crime ça ?

Ses yeux se baissent et la voilà qui perd une nouvelle fois son sang froid. Les larmes n'ont pas pu resté dans ses yeux et je me sens idiot d'être là, à la regarder. Je me sens « de trop ». Qu'a-t-elle à chialer comme ça ? Elle est vivante non ? Ce qu'ils ont cassé chez elle va pouvoir être réparé et sa fichue gamine était chez son auror d'oncle…

Et la voilà qui s'avance vers moi bien malgré elle. Et c'est également malgré moi que je cède une fois de plus et l'attire contre moi, une main tapotant maladroitement son dos.

- On va bien finir par les retrouver…

- C'est ça le problème Drago… ça fait six ans que ça dure… six ans et personne n'a mis la main dessus.

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu m'expliques.

L'habitude me pousse à me préparer à un refus et pourtant, certes en tendant l'oreille, j'arrive à distinguer :

- Je me suis fais accostée plus d'une fois par ces hommes… je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'en prennent à moi…

Voilà donc pourquoi elle est autant sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle sort seule dans la rue… Mais pourquoi elle… et que lui ont-ils fait au juste ?

J'essaie de vaincre l'envie de lui poser plus de questions et un dernier regard vers elle m'aide dans ce sens. Complètement exténuée, je la laisse se nicher contre moi tandis que je reste le plus stoïque possible.

Me voilà bien, installé sur un canapé à ne pas pouvoir bouger et tenant dans mes bras une sang-de-bourbe. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Soupirant, je me résous à lire ce vieux journal datant au moins d'il y a un an…

« Abolition de la dernière loi concernant les sorciers dits au sang pur »

C'est sûr que de lire ça, ça va m'aider à oublier qu'elle enflure j'ai put être et surtout à assumer la présence de cette fille chez moi… contre moi.


	34. Chapter 34

Inlassablement le temps passe… ça ressemble à une mauvaise préface d'un vieux bouquin et pourtant. Inlassablement le temps passe.

Moi qui grognait bien des fois contre ce fichu destin qui m'avait foutu dans les pattes une petite fille, je n'ai pu refreiner un mal au cœur en la voyant préparer ses affaires. Eavan vient de rejoindre Poudlard et j'attends avec impatience ce hibou qui me dira qu'elle est bien en sécurité, loin de ses rues bruyantes où grondent de nouveau, depuis deux ans déjà, une guerre sans merci face aux sangs de bourbe. Je devrais m'en réjouir. Moi qui les avais en haine. Oui mais voilà, en ne rejoignant pas le camp de mes anciens amis, je me retrouve dans celui des plus faibles. Je suis traqué…

En attendant, j'essaye de m'intéresser plus que jamais à mon travail. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Je n'attends qu'une seule chose : l'apparition de ma patronne pour lui faire valoir un nouveau fait.

Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui premier septembre, comme toutes les mères d'enfant de onze ans, Granger s'est décidée à accompagner sa fille par la main jusqu'à ce train rouge. Et par ce fait, la voilà en retard à son propre bureau.

Moi je continue à lire et à relire cette lettre que je m'empresserais de lui mettre en mains propres dès qu'elle franchira le pas de la porte. Mais en attendant, je m'ennuie bougrement.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis là à attendre ou plutôt, je me demande combien de temps je vais encore avoir à attendre avant qu'elle ne se décide à laisser partir sa fille.

Puis, une porte s'ouvre, un « bonjour » résonne dans les couloirs et je vois sa silhouette apparaître.

Visage défait…

- Tu pleures Granger ?

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Me dit-elle en sortant discrètement un mouchoir de sa poche.

- C'est justement ce que je me demandais…

- C'est une allergie…

- Je te pensais plus futée que ça. Une allergie… enfin, si c'est à moi, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'apprendre.

Ma main empoigne la lettre que j'avais tant envie de lui donner quelques minutes auparavant, et lui tend avec cet arrière goût de liberté. Enfin, je me sens… comme avant. Oui c'est cela : comme avant.

Mais elle, elle se contente de me regarder. Je suis sûr qu'elle a pressenti ce qui était en train de se passer. Et j'en suis assuré quand elle me dit :

- Le nouveau décret est enfin arrivé jusque toi ?

- Le mot est juste : enfin.

- Alors… que vas-tu faire ?

- A vrai dire… je n'y ai pas encore pensé. Sans doute… changer de maison. Accueillir des serviteurs dignes de ce nom. Et surtout… refaire entièrement ma garde robe. Etre digne d'un Malefoy.

- Parce qu'un Malefoy peut être digne ?

Comme fauché en plein vol, ces mots s'amusent à tourbillonner dans mon esprit. Je suis certain et c'est bien ça le plus pire, que j'aurais moi-même pu les dire quelques années auparavant. Seulement voilà, ma fortune est revenue et avec elle, la joie fortuite d'être de cette lignée de sang pur.

- Et bien… le journal vous remercie de vos services et vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans votre vie professionnelle Mr Malefoy.

Et la voilà qui me tend la main de cet air hautain qui ne lui va tellement pas. Comme un imbécile prit sur le fait, je la serre en prenant tout de même soin de lui répondre :

- Vie professionnelle… très peu pour moi. C'était bien l'unique expérience de ma vie et elle m'a suffit.

- Tout dépend de la manière dont on prend le travail.

- C'est une corvée et ça le restera.

- Pas seulement… ça peut être un accomplissement en soi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je sais pertinemment que si je lui réponds, elle sera capable de me garder ici toute la nuit s'il le faut. Tout au moins, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que OK, elle a tout à fait raison. Ce qui bien sûr ne serait pas dans ma nature.

Un dernier signe de tête et je lui souffle :

- Bonne journée.

Je n'entends pas sa réponse, déjà bien loin de là, je me retiens de sautiller et préfère marcher la tête haute. Comme mère me l'avait si bien appris.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi et avec elle, une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais. Et avant de partir la recherche du nouveau manoir Malefoy, une chose m'importait : m'assurer de ma nouvelle fortune et pour cela : la voir de mes propres yeux.

A peine eu-je mis les pieds à l'intérieur de Gringott que le doute s'effaça de mon esprit. Devant moi, les petits hommes avaient de nouveau les yeux écarquillés et je savais que c'était pas faute d'être le sorcier le plus fauché de Londres. A cause de moi, ils avaient de nouveau dû faire appel à ces créatures aux yeux blancs et aux mains crochues. Ces créatures qui sont généralement appelés pour renforcer la sécurité. Celles que l'on emploie pour l'arrivée massive de gallions. Et ces gallions, étaient à moi.

Inutile de préciser que mon retour dans celle qui n'allait bientôt plus être ma maison fut des plus rapides. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur moi… pas encore.

A peine eu-je franchi la porte, que je vis virevolter un hibou. En un instant je pris la lettre qu'il m'apportait, le cœur battant. Enfin, la relève était en marche. J'en fus assuré lorsque l'écriture fluette de ma fille parsemée de tâches d'eau m'annonçait que :

_Il a choisi… Serpentard._

_Bisous._

_Eavan._


	35. Chapter 35

**_Chapitre un peu spécial mais qui doit faire avancer les choses... Bonne lecture!_**

Une porte claque et une petite fille sursaute. En plein milieu d'un couloir qui lui est particulièrement infamilié, dans un château qui était censé être aujourd'hui ça nouvelle maison, Eavan Malefoy en a gros sur le cœur. D'abord ces regards de dépit tournés vers elle lorsque cette vieille McGonagall a prononcé son nom de famille puis… puis ce tout aussi vieux choipeaux qui ne lui donne pas le choix et l'oblige à rejoindre les cachots… Elle ne les aime pas ces cachots. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est venue se réfugier dans les étages du dessus.

Et puis… Et puis il faudra lui expliquer pourquoi après lui avoir dit qu'elle aurait très bien sa place chez les gryffondors, pourquoi après qu'elle lui ait affirmé haut et fort qu'elle ne voulait pas rejoindre les serpentards, pourquoi après tout ça il ne lui a pas permis de rejoindre la même maison que Jude.

Elle n'oubliera jamais le regard que lui avait posé la jeune rouquine en la voyant rejoindre la table des Serpentards, elle n'oubliera jamais ce même regard lorsque le choipeaux annonça à la dernière des Weasley que l'ancienne maison de ses parents allait devenir la sienne.

Quelque part, elle eut l'impression de trahir celle qui était son amie depuis presque la moitié de sa vie. Et dire qu'elles avaient passé tant de temps à redorer le blason de cette maison aux serpents…

En silence, elle se mit alors à maudire son père alors que des larmes roulaient sur sa joue. D'un geste rageur, elle les essuya, rassemblant ses pieds sous son corps et frissonnant face à l'humidité qui régnait dans le château.

- Miss Malefoy ? Que faites-vous ici ?

La jeune fille soupira distraitement. C'était tout elle ça, se faire attraper par un professeur dès le premier jour. Elle se retourna et ne vit que la lumière d'une torche se refléter sur les lunettes de son interlocuteur. Cette personne, tous les sorciers de n'importe quel âge avaient été habitué à la reconnaître. Celui-ci avait fait la une des journaux durant bien des années. Mais, si hier il était celui qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier, il était aujourd'hui son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je me suis perdue… professeur Potter.

Eavan détourna rapidement la tête, se pinçant les lèvres comme pour se punir de ce ton si peu crédible qu'avait pris sa voix.

- Ah je vois… les facéties des escaliers ?

La jeune fille hocha dérisoirement la tête, prise au piège dans un filet qu'elle avait vu se tresser.

- Je connais ça…

- Ah… murmura la jeune Malefoy méfiante.

- Oui… c'était aussi mon excuse préférée.

Bien sûr, elle aurait dû à ce moment là partir dans le sens opposé après s'être excusée de son étourderie seulement voilà ; elle fut bien trop longue à se décider et le professeur Potter s'était assis à côté d'elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Eavan ?

- Vous connaissez mon prénom ?!

- Tu es la meilleure amie de ma nièce non ?

- Oui…

Eavan baissa la tête subitement… meilleure amie… c'est ce qu'elle croyait en tout cas.

- Et puis… je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais… j'avoue avoir plus de facilité à retenir le prénom des enfants de ceux que j'ai côtoyé dans ses mêmes murs.

- Vous connaissiez mes parents ?

- Ton père tout au moins.

Une nouvelle fois, elle fut fauchée en plein vol dans sa soif de savoir. Durant un très court instant, elle avait eut l'audace de croire que cet étranger à ses yeux allait lui en révéler bien plus sur sa mère que son père ne l'avait fais en onze années.

- Alors vous connaissiez mon père ? Il n'était pas chez les Gryffondors pourtant…

- Tu sais… que tu sois dans une maison ou dans une autre, il y a des personnalités qui se démarque assez pour être reconnue hors de chez elle. Ton père en était une.

- Il était connu alors ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça… Mais dis moi, tu m'as l'air assez habile pour détourner la conversation non ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quelle est la raison qui fait que je te trouve ici… avec les joues mouillées.

- Je vous l'ai dis… je me suis perdue.

- Eavan… dois-je te préciser que j'ai un autre métier en dehors de celui-ci… ce n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Eavan se demanda un instant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son professeur avant de l'entendre reprendre :

- C'est une expression moldue…

- Mon père n'aime pas ce qui est… je n'ai rien dit, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, soupira Harry. Mais c'est quand même étrange que je te retrouve là, dans le même état que Jude quelques minutes auparavant.

- C'est pas pareil… Jude est triste parce que… parce que je suis devenue comme… comme les Serpentards.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu ne changes pas pour entrer dans une maison, tu y entres parce que…

- Parce que j'étais déjà comme ça…

- Comme quoi ?

- Pleine de défauts…

Harry fixa son regard vers l'horizon. Il se demanda si réellement, il pouvait avoir ce genre de conversation avec celle qui était la fille de son ennemi d'enfance. Oui mais voilà, elle avait dans ces yeux bleus qui lui semblait si familiers, quelque chose qui lui fit baisser sa garde. Ainsi, il reprit d'une voix qui se voulait paternel malgré lui.

- Les Serpentards sont aussi réputés pour être très malins… rusés… un tantinet roublards. Disons que l'on peut dire sans se tromper qu'on ne peut pas vous la faire… Tu ne l'es pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je suis sûre que je suis là-bas à cause de mon père…

- Très certainement…

- Alors c'est injuste ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père !

- Tu sais Eavan… il y a bien des mystères du choipeaux qui ne seront jamais élucidés. Mais si on peut être certain d'une chose, c'est de sa clairvoyance.

- On ne devrait pas être envoyé dans une maison à cause de sa famille !

- Tu ne l'es pas à cause de ton nom de famille mais à cause des traits de caractère que celui-ci t'as donné. En d'autre terme, tu aurais pu avoir n'importe quel nom de famille, ce n'est pas lui qui fait ce que tu es. Il y a des grandes familles comme ça, comme celle de Jude par exemple, où les enfants sont envoyés de génération en génération dans la même maison.

- Les Granger ?

- Je pensais plutôt aux Weasley… Les Weasley font partis de ces familles, tout comme les Malefoy. Je n'ai pas le souvenir que l'on m'ait parlé d'un Weasley ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Tout comme je ne pense pas que quelqu'un aurait pu imaginer un Malefoy ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

- Alors ça revient à ce que je dis ! C'est pas vraiment selon le caractère.

- La question c'est : qui forge le caractère ? J'ai le souvenir de deux sœurs qui étaient en même année que moi… des sœurs jumelles… les sœurs Parvati… et bien elles n'étaient pas dans la même maison… Comme quoi il y a des exceptions partout. Je suis sûr d'une chose, le choipeaux a choisi la maison où tu avais le plus de chance de t'y retrouver. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas des traits de caractère d'autres maisons… Elle t'a trouvé, c'est à toi de d'en faire de même maintenant.


	36. Chapter 36

- Tu dois être content non ?

Instinctivement, je fronce les sourcils sans même relever la tête. Me jouer un tour comme ça et essayer de sympathiser par la suite, jusqu'où irait Granger ?

- De quoi Granger ?

Cette fois, c'est elle qui fronce ses sourcils et me regarde méfiante. Plus fort que moi, son nom de famille venait frapper trop fort contre mes lèvres pour que je ne le laisse à l'intérieur.

- Je vois… Monsieur est ronchon…

- Et c'est son droit.

En plein dans le mille, je reprends la fouille de ces fichus papiers en rêvant de l'instant où je serai tranquille chez moi.

- Non mais sérieusement, tu dois être content non ?

J'avais oublié qu'il lui en fallait un peu plus pour qu'elle daigne se taire. Alors je relève mon visage et réitère une nouvelle fois :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'user de l'occlumancie, alors si réellement tu comptes à ce que je réponde à ta question, tu ferais bien de te faire plus explicite.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Plus fort que moi, je lève les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles si entêtées à trouver dix milles chemins pour dire des choses pourtant bien simples.

- Content de devoir revenir ici pour un soi disant délai que doit donner l'employer à son employeur ? Assurément, non.

- Je parle du fait qu'Eavan ait rejoint ta maison.

- Ah… oui en effet. Disons plutôt que je suis rassuré.

- C'est ta nouvelle façon d'être ça ? Rabat-joie comme pas deux… Je pensais que tu allais me dire qu'elle ne pouvait aller ailleurs de toutes manières. Oh attends un moment… Tu n'étais donc pas sûr… Est-ce que la mère d'Eavan est… Par la barbe de Merlin ! Un Malefoy avec une non-serpentard…

- D'ailleurs comment es-tu au courant pour Eavan ?

- Harry me… et ta fille est amie avec la mienne je te rappelle !

- Harry ? Deux semaines que ma fille est à Poudlard et St Potter essaye déjà de s'en faire une alliée. Et bien, bon courage à lui…

Cette fois, c'est à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Peu importe, j'ai réussi à détourner le sujet de conversation. Même si pour cela, j'ai du apprendre que ma fille papotait de temps en temps avec ce… A y penser, le sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Mais après tout… que pourrait-il découvrir ? Eavan elle-même ne sait rien… Personne ne sait rien.

- Et bien, tu en fais une de tête !

- Je viens juste de remarquer qu'il est seize heures et que je suis donc officiellement…

- … en vacances.

- On va dire ça comme ça.

- Bon et bien… Merci de…

- Ouai c'est ça.

Je sers la main qu'elle me tend par jeu et prend la direction de la sortie dans un :

- Ne traîne pas trop. Les rues ne sont pas sûres en ce moment.

Pourquoi lui ai-je dis ça ? Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… peut-être parce que j'ai le vague souvenir de missives reçues il n'y a pas si longtemps. Peut-être parce que je sais qu'elle est considérée comme l'une des cibles les plus importantes… Peut-être… peut-être que je n'arrive pas à tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite : celle d'oublier cette histoire d'attaque et de jouer la personne parfaitement neutre. Peut-être… peut-être que les baisers et étreintes que nous avons échangé ces dix dernières années, je les prenais plus au sérieux que je ne voulais me l'avouer.

Sans avoir réussi à aller plus loin que cette maudite porte, je refais demi-tour et me pointe devant mon ex patronne.

- Dis donc, t'as journée est finie non ?

- Je pense que oui…

- Alors, tu aurais bien le temps de venir prendre… disons… un pot d'adieu.

- Tiens donc, et pourquoi ferais-je cet effort là.

Je vois dans son sourire narquois qu'elle cherche à me piéger. Et elle réussit. Ma fierté me pousserait à la planter là dans un « tant pis » mais ma conscience sait pertinemment que la laisser là serait la mettre en danger. Sans réfléchir davantage, je m'approche assez près de son visage pour que mon souffle atteigne son cou lorsque je lui murmure :

- Parce que tu en as secrètement envie…

Incapable d'anticiper sa réaction, j'attrape sa cape au passage et lui fais signe de me suivre. Pendant un court instant, je crois qu'elle va rester là, à me regarder sauf que, Granger a toujours eu cette faculté de me surprendre. La voilà qui passe devant moi…

La suite… la suite est un mélange d'empressement, de peur et de désir. Je suis persuadé de n'avoir jamais mis si peu de temps pour rejoindre ma maison. Persuadé de n'avoir jamais embrassé quelqu'un avec autant d'emportement.

Oui moi Drago Malefoy n'ait pu m'empêcher d'embrasser Hermione Granger. Une fois… deux fois… trois fois… à ne plus pouvoir compter le nombre de fois où ses lèvres frôlèrent… heurtèrent les miennes.

Cette idée aurait dû me rebuter seulement voilà, cette sensation de faire une bonne action, m'enlève la mauvaise conscience qu'apporte l'acte de mélanger ma salive à celle d'une sang de bourbe. Je l'embrasse, je la désire sans avoir de mauvaises pensées.

Pour la première fois, je découvre Hermione, la miss-je-sais-tout, la plus exténuante des sorcières sous un autre jour. Elle, à l'air si froid, si puritaine semble cacher des trésors de vertus.

Certes, j'avais dû me battre pour lui arracher les premiers baisers, parfois la brusquer mais il n'en fut plus rien en fin de soirée. Comme délivrée d'un poids, elle ne se doutait pas qu'au-dehors la guerre se formait, sans moi.


	37. Chapter 37

Qui ne s'est jamais levé un matin, totalement décontenancé, se demandant un instant ce qu'il avait fait la veille, se demandant surtout, pourquoi il l'avait fait.

C'est cette réaction que je ressens en sentant cette odeur féminine venir chatouiller mes narines alors que ses cheveux viennent chatouiller mon visage. J'avais oublié comme il était bon de se réveiller à côté d'une personne de la gente féminine. Oublié ou jamais réellement vécu. Bien sûr, j'ai envie de hurler contre ce hasard qui avait fait de moi un garçon plutôt fier de l'activité nocturne qu'il venait d'avoir, envie de hurler contre ce même hasard qui avait fait de moi un Malefoy, honteux de s'être mêlé à la chair d'une sang de bourbe.

Honteux… ce qu'il était en fait, c'est que je ne l'étais finalement pas de ce que j'avais pu faire cette nuit. Bizarrement, je ne le ressentais pas ainsi.

Soupirant de ce non ressentiment, je m'amuse à jouer avec les lourdes boucles que forment ses cheveux. Je n'avais jamais vu Hermione Granger de la sorte, je ne la reverrais sans doute plus jamais de la même façon.

Mes doigts parcourent son visage et je la vois s'éveiller. Cessant un instant de respirer, je me surprends à avoir peur de sa réaction. Serait-elle du genre à regretter ?

- Bonjour…

Loin des habitudes que nous entretenions quelques heures auparavant, pour la première fois, ce mot sort de ma bouche dans un chuchotement venant frôler son oreille. Elle frissonne. Elle sourit.

Puis la voilà qui vient nicher sa tête contre mon cou. Je me surprends une nouvelle fois à oublier d'être un Malefoy. Jamais habitué à tant de douceur, je la rechignais plutôt. Pourtant cette fois, je trouve cela plutôt agréable et fais l'effort de poser mes mains sur elle. Peu m'importe qui elle est, elle l'est.

Pour la première fois de cette vie pourrie, j'ai cette sensation trop de fois décrite par ces couples pathétiques : l'impression d'être dans une bulle tout à fait étanche. Deviendrais-je comme eux ?

Une bulle qui pourtant vient se rompre lorsque nous entendons tous les deux un « clac » typique d'un transplanage. Et je sais qu'elle l'a également reconnu. Mon premier réflexe fut de soupirer. Mon second, de la retenir alors qu'elle se levait. J'ai l'avantage de savoir qui vient d'interrompre mon réveil.

- C'est mon elfe de maison…

- Ton quoi ?

- Ca va Hermione, ne fais pas cette tête là… J'ai toujours eu des elfes pour me servir, et ce n'est pas près de changer…

- Voilà ce qui parfois me fait demander ce que je peux bien te trouver d'attirant.

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

La voilà qui soupire à son tour et se détourne de moi, rabattant au passage les draps sur ses épaules dénudées. Nous sommes à peine un couple qu'elle me mène déjà la vie dure. Seulement voilà, je sais que je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça… pas temps qu'à l'étage inférieure…

Merlin merci, elle n'est pas restée assez longtemps en contact avec les elfes pour remarquer que leur transplanage ne faisait pas exactement le même bruit que celui d'un humain.

- Ca va… Je suppose que si c'est eux qui t'amènent ton petit déjeuner ici, tu n'y toucheras pas ?

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre alors j'enfile un bas de pantalon et un t-shirt à la hâte et entreprend de sortir avant qu'elle ne me rappelle dans un :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te rhabilles pour aller voir tes elfes ?

- Parce que ce que je fais dans ma chambre doit rester dans ma chambre.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle cherche toujours les broutilles dans les gestes les plus élémentaires ? Je referme la porte, passe une main dans mes cheveux et descends les marches deux à deux jusqu'au salon.

Sans l'avoir vu, je l'aurais reconnu parmi mille.

- Alphus…

- Malefoy !

Je sers sa main par habitude, et observe son visage d'où le dégoût se dégage sans chercher à se cacher.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien qui ne te donne l'autorisation de rentrer chez moi sans en y être invité.

- Nous avons décidé de te laisser une dernière chance… tu rejoins nos rangs et ni toi ni ta fille ne serez inquiété.

- Ce que vous faîtes n'est qu'une pâle copie de ce que faisais le Lord. Je ne le cautionne pas.

- Tu ne disais pas ça il y a quelques années…

- Ne me cherche pas. J'ai été clair.

- Nous l'avons été aussi… C'est une chance que nous te donnons car tu es de bonne famille. Accepte si tu tiens à ta vie ou au moins à celle de ta fille.

- Justement, c'est parce que j'y tiens que je refuse. Les choses ont changé Alphus.

- Bonjour…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle est là, emmitoufler dans un peignoir. Je n'ai pas besoin de la voir car le visage d'Alphus vient de changer d'expression. Il me nargue d'un sourire rempli de cruauté et je ne peux que dire :

- Hermione, je te présente un ancien ami. Il allait s'en aller…

Le voilà qui retire son chapeau pour la saluer comme un gentleman qu'il n'est pas. Puis, s'approchant de moi, une main sur mon épaule, il me murmure :

- Granger… tu as changé de bord… alors nous ne pouvons rien pour toi.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Voilà, il reste un chapitre et un épilogue. Bonne lecture!_**

Malgré le mois de février, le soleil était bien présent dans la maison des Potter en ce dimanche matin. Harry profitait de cette journée chez lui, hors des murs de Poudlard. Pourtant, quelque chose le préoccupait… quelque chose qui ne tenait que dans un regard. Il regarda sa femme s'éveiller peu à peu, espérant que leur enfant leur laisserait un peu de répit avant de se réveiller lui-même. Puis, d'un geste tendre, il attira son visage contre son torse et huma son parfum.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe Harry ?

- Pas plus que chaque année aux abords de cette date.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, elle savait que son mari mentait et pire que tout, elle le comprenait. Seulement cette fois, elle savait tout comme lui que l'anniversaire de la mort de son frère aurait sans doute un autre goût.

Voilà deux semaines qu'ils avaient capturé ce mangemort, deux semaines et ils allaient bientôt avoir la permission. Celle qui allait permettre aux aurors de lui faire avaler du veritaserum, celle qui allait enfin leur permettre de connaître le nom du meurtrier de Ron.

Elle-même ne savait comment réagir. Cette date coïncidait plus ou moins à ça propre libération. Treize ans qu'elle avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser la moindre trace, douze ans qu'elle était réapparue avec tout autant de mystère. Seulement voilà, elle-même ne gardait aucun souvenir de son enlèvement, seul régnait dans son esprit le souvenir de son douloureux retour, la veille de l'enterrement de son frère.

- Tu crois qu'il serait encore en vie si je n'avais pas disparu ?

- Ginny… on en a déjà parlé tu sais. Tu n'y es pour rien. Il n'y a qu'un seul responsable là-dedans. C'est celui qui… qui lui a lancé ce sort.

- Oui mais… peut-être que si on ne m'avait pas enlevé il n'aurait pas eu cette soif de vengeance et…

- Et rien… Il était toujours très prudent. Parce que justement, il comptait sur le fait qu'il allait te revoir un jour. Et puis… Et puis il y avait Jude qui n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Seulement ce jour là… ce jour là, ils l'ont pris au piège.

Il sentit Ginny frissonner contre lui et resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il avait tant de fois déjà fait :

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on leur demande en même temps ?

- Pourquoi faire Harry ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet enlèvement et franchement, je me dis que c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

- Ca aide parfois de mettre un nom sur un mal.

- Parfois…

Machinalement, il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux roux en remplissant ses poumons du doux parfum qu'ils dégageaient. Il l'entendit alors reprendre :

- Et dire qu'à Poudlard je ne me fixais que sur ce Malefoy. Savoir ou pas s'il était un mangemort m'oppressait plus que tout. Alors que finalement, il n'était qu'une broutille comparer à ceux qu'il y avait dehors.

- Et à entendre Hermione, il n'aurait rien d'un des leurs…

- L'amour rend aveugle…

- Et est accompagné par la folie.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle l'ait choisit pour… enfin… remplacer mon frère.

- Ton frère est irremplaçable. Hermione refait sa vie. C'est ce qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter de mieux non ?

- Malefoy ?!

- Non… être heureuse… avec sa fille… Finalement, il y avait quelque chose de bien à en tirer de cette fouine.

Alors que cette phrase passait l'antre de sa bouche, l'esprit de Harry s'enfouit vers l'image d'une petite pleurnichant dans un couloir. Eavan Malefoy, dernière née de cette famille ne semblait pas en être la plus heureuse. Combien de fois l'avait-il trouvé pleurant, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ?

C'est justement là qu'il la retrouva quelques jours plus tard. Seulement cette fois, elle ne pleurait pas.

- Eavan ? Je te retrouve encore là où il ne le faut pas, quand il ne le faut pas.

La jeune fille leva son regard vers son professeur et machinalement, un sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage.

- Tu devrais me prendre au sérieux. Il y a des personnes dangereuses dehors… des personnes qui pourraient rentrer ici. Et ça serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils ne te trouvent pas seule dans les couloirs.

- Il y a aussi des personnes qui surveillent dehors non ?

- Mais trop de précautions valent mieux que pas assez… Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

- Oh je réfléchissais.

- Tu réfléchissais… serait-ce déplacé de te demander à quoi ?

- A ma mère !

Il ne sut pourquoi le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines lorsqu'elle lui dit çeci, seulement, il fut certain qu'il partageait l'euphorie de son élève.

- Devrais-je comprendre que tu as découvert son identité ?

- Pas encore mais c'est une question de jours ! Avec Jude, on a découvert que je faisais partie d'une grande famille de sorciers. Une famille connue et que de ce fait, tous leurs faits et gestes étaient recensés. Donc, les femmes de chaque membre et aussi parfois leur maîtresse. Alors, ça ne devrait pas être dur de trouver avec qui mon père sortait quand il était au collège. D'ailleurs vous devriez savoir vous ?

- Désolé de te décevoir mais non.

- Même pas un nom ?

Des noms… il en avait. Comme cette Pansy Parkinson tuée par un aurors lors d'une attaque de mangemorts.

- Oh si j'en ai bien un mais tu es bien trop mignonne pour pouvoir être sa fille.

- Mais peut-être que…

- Non vraiment, tu ne lui ressembles pas. Eavan, je comprends ton envie d'en connaître plus sur ta mère. C'est légitime. Seulement, je pense que tu ferais mieux de laisser faire le temps.

- Mais c'est maintenant que je voudrais savoir.

- Je sais… Ca aide parfois de mettre un nom sur un mal.

- Parfois…

Foudroyé par une impression de déjà vu, les yeux de Harry se fixèrent sur ceux bleus de la dernière Malefoy.


	39. Chapter 39

La douleur physique que je ressens lorsque le masque touche ma peau n'est rien face à celle morale qui emprisonne mon esprit. Je sais au fond de moi que je n'ai pas le choix. Je sais qu'ils sont déjà en route vers le collège de Poudlard. Et je sais que si je ne les suis pas, leur première victime sera ma fille.

Mais derrière tout ça, il y a aussi Hermione. Je suis incapable de dire ce que je ressens pour elle. Non pas que je ne le sache pas mais plutôt que je n'arrive pas à me l'avouer. C'est peut-être mieux de partir ainsi, m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qui va éminemment se passer.

Le collège de Poudlard avait toujours été comme ma maison. Indifféremment du manoir où je me sentais comme oppressé. Le château était tout aussi vaste seulement voilà, j'avais cette impression d'y être quelqu'un. Alors, c'est le cœur déchiré que je passe les grilles en enjambant les corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas assez bien su protéger leur antre.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai aucunes idées de ce que je suis censé faire. Aucunes marches à suivre. Je dois me contenter d'être là et d'essayer de survivre aux assauts des aurors.

Seulement voilà, à peine eu-je passé la lourde porte que je la vois. Comme défiant les images d'horreur qui défilent devant mes yeux. Je la vois, le teint pâle, ses petits doigts serrés sur ce qui, après tout, n'est qu'un bout de bâton. Je la vois et je sais que si elle reste là, d'ici quelques secondes, elle rejoindra son premier amour de l'autre côté. Alors, je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour être sûr que personne n'est là et que je suis bien le dernier. Et puis… et puis je m'accroche à elle en passant une main sur sa bouche et une autre enserrant sa baguette pour ne pas qu'elle me blesse. Pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse.

Je la sens frémir et je suis alors persuadée qu'elle a tout deviné. Je sais qu'elle m'a reconnu. J'aurais pu croire que j'arriverais à me tenir dans l'ombre encore un bon moment mais finalement, n'est-ce pas le mieux ? Je savais en venant ici que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Je savais que je venais de signer un pacte avec le diable.

Des milliers d'impressions se bousculent dans mon esprit. Comme cette sensation de ne rien pouvoir faire de pire que ce que j'ai déjà fait : remettre le masque. Alors, c'est presque naturellement que je me place face à elle en enserrant son poignet, presque naturellement que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, presque naturellement… si je n'avais pas ce goût de sang dans ma bouche. Alors, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire pour au moins la sauver.

- Petrificus totalus !

Presque une déchirure de la voir se raidir. Presque une déchirure si je n'étais pas si persuadé de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Si je m'écoutais à ce moment là, je resterais là à la regarder. Seulement au dehors du cagibi où je l'ai enfermé, la guerre gronde et mon esprit se tourne vers ma fille.

Comme un automate, le passé me renvoie les réflexes qui m'avaient tant de fois amené jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Comme un automate, je m'engouffre par la porte grande ouverte de cette dernière et la cherche des yeux. Seulement, il n'y a personne d'autres ici que des enfants paniqués.

- Où est Eavan Malefoy ?

Je n'entends pour seule réponse que le claquement de leurs dents. Alors, je ne réponds plus de mes gestes. Seule la nervosité me guide et j'attrape le premier enfant à ma portée.

- Où est-elle ?

Je vois ses yeux se lever au plafond. Elle a rejoint les étages et pour la première fois, regrette cette non-solidarité si commune aux serpentards. Si je n'étais pas venu, ils auraient pu leur vendre ma fille.

De nouveau, je reprend ce chemin si habituel à l'époque et croise une horde de mangemorts. Je ne peux que les entendre murmurer :

- Fouillez toutes les pièces ! Y compris les placards à balais ! Je veux la retrouver !

La retrouver… je sais de qui ils parlent… je le sais car elle m'avait parlé de toutes ces agressions qu'elle subissait. Et pourtant… Pourtant en haut ma fille m'attend. Et si je pars rechercher Hermione maintenant, non seulement elle risque de trépasser mais en plus ils me verront partir à la recherche de Granger. Ma décision est prise.

Je mettais rarement les pieds dans les étages supérieurs. Juste pour me rendre en salle de cours. Et j'ai l'impression que je vais me perdre. Seulement, je la vois enfin. Elle et ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes. Elle et se satané Potter qui traîne près d'elle. En une fraction de secondes, je me suis tapi le long du mur. Une fraction de secondes de trop car je vois les yeux de ma fille s'agrandir de peur. Alors, ma main attrape mon masque et j'étouffe un cri de douleur lorsqu'il s'arrache de ma peau.

Enfin elle m'a reconnu. Enfin, elle me voit et je lis dans ses yeux, la plus grande de mes punitions : le dépit. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais avant de la voir enserrer le bras de st Potter et lui murmure r très distinctement un :

- Harry…

Je sais que tous les deux ont découverts le secret que je gardais depuis sa naissance. Et peut-être même plus. Je le sais et plus que jamais, je me sens trahis. Trahis par les miens, trahis par les mangemorts.

Pourtant, il me reste une chose à faire. Et laissant le masque derrière moi, je dévale les escaliers jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Et là je les vois, devant la porte renfermant celle que j'ai au moins aimé durant une nuit.

Mon esprit lui hurle de bouger, de ne pas rester là et mon âme se souvient qu'elle ne peut bouger par ma faute.

Alors, les souvenirs viennent voiler ma raison. Une impression de vide oppressante, de solitude malfaisante. En une fraction de secondes, je me surprends à lever ma baguette. Je sais que c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais à faire. Je sais ce qu'il se passera par la suite. Et pourtant les mots sifflent en sortant de ma bouche :

- Avada Kedavra !

Le mangemort qui était devant la porte tombe comme une mouche et derrière moi, j'entends les mots que je viens de prononcer se retourner sur moi comme dans un écho.

On n'échappe jamais à sa destinée mais je sais qu'une fois que le sort m'aura touché, celui que je lui ai lancé perdra son effet. Alors, je l'aurais sauvée.


	40. Epilogue

**_Voilà la fin d'un ère... Rha je hais terminer une fic. Mais bon il le faut bien... Alors merci d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et puis, je vous donne rendez-vous sur une autre histoire!_**

Je ne pourrais pas dire que j'aurais eu une vie ordinaire. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas la chose la plus étonnante lorsque l'on porte mon nom de famille. Je suis une Malefoy et plus que jamais, je le revendique. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis fière de ce qu'à été mon père mais après des années passées à le haïr, j'ai enfin appris à le respecter. Parce que plus qu'avoir été mon père, il fut aussi mon papa. Maladroit souvent mais finalement aimant, à sa manière.

Mais qui aurait pu me faire croire que cette quête que j'ai si longtemps mené contre lui, cette envie de connaître le nom de celle qui m'avait mis au monde, allait bouleverser ma vie de telle manière ?

Je me souviendrais de cette journée durant toute ma vie. L'instant où, Harry Potter est venue me chercher dans ma salle commune alors que les aurors se plaçaient au mieux pour nous défendre contre les attaques. Cet instant où je vis sa main fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon, l'instant où il mit face à mes yeux une photographie et qu'il me dit : « Voici ta mère ».

J'appris par la suite que ses moments passés en tête à tête avec moi, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Outre mes yeux venus tout droit du patrimoine génétique de celle qui était sa femme, j'avais également hérité de ses tâches de rousseur, de son caractère, de sa façon de penser. Même si apparemment, il n'avait pas besoin d'être assuré de sa découverte, les mangemorts capturés ce jour prirent un malin plaisir à balancer leur traître. J'étais la fille de celle que mon père avait pris en otage pour avoir une descendance. J'étais celle qui aurait dû lui permettre de récupérer la fortune Malefoysienne. J'étais la fille qu'il avait fait avec la seule sang pure dont il disposait : Ginny Weasley.

Dès l'instant où j'ai appris à connaître Jude, nous n'avions plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête : faire en sorte que mon père et sa mère ne se quittent plus. Alors, s'est toujours heureuses que nous les voyions se rapprocher jours après jours, puis s'éloigner pour encore se retrouver.

Lorsque nous sommes rentrées à Poudlard, nous étions l'une et l'autre persuadées qu'un jour, nous ferions parties de la même famille. Ca ne pouvait en être autrement, que ce soit Hermione ou père, l'un et l'autre avait perdu de cette fierté qui leur empêchait de se retrouver. Et puis, il y eu ce matin d'octobre où nous les trouvâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Après six ans, nous allions enfin devenir sœurs, le rêve de toutes meilleures amies.

Sauf que, l'une et l'autre disposions d'un nuage traînant au dessus de nos têtes. Moi, je désirais plus que tout connaître ma mère, et elle brûlait de cette soif de vengeance concernant le meurtrier de son père.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne nous doutions que père était à l'origine des deux mystères.

Le choc fut des plus rudes pour Hermione. Elle était prête à pardonner à Drago d'avoir de nouveau mis ce masque seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme avait tué le père de sa fille. Plus jamais elle ne voulut entendre parler de lui. Même si, elle savait qu'en se donnant la mort, il avait sauvé sa vie.

Comme vous-savez-qui, la vie de Drago Malefoy est devenu un tabou dans la famille. Moi, j'ai rejoint la vie de ma mère et celle de Harry Potter par la même occasion. J'ai décidé de garder le nom de mon père et c'est de celui-ci que je signe les chèques que j'envoie régulièrement aux œuvres caritatives. Il s'était battu pour retrouver cet argent, je m'en veux presque de le trouver comme ça.

Et puis finalement, je me fiche de ce dont en disent les gens. Parce que pour moi, Drago Malefoy était finalement comme n'importe quel humain : imparfait. Peu importe ce qu'on en dit, ça me réconforte de savoir qu'il était assez humain pour connaître le verbe aimer. Car oui il a aimé. D'abord Hermione Granger, son ennemi de toujours et puis… et puis assez aimer pour élever celle que j'étais finalement : l'enfant d'une autre.

_**The end!**_


End file.
